The Girl of the Fellowship
by 20JenWinchester12
Summary: Lolria a very skillful elleth and a friend of Elrond was summond to Rivendell along many others to discuss the one ring. Then along with nine others she is one of the members of the fellowship of the ring. Tenth Walker. In my opinion (and others) Not a Sue.
1. The Blond Elf Boy

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so go ahead and tell me if you dont like anything so i can make changes but dont just be like "You're story sucks" ****Cause that ain't nice. Anyways thanks for reading! R&R!**

The Girl of the Fellowship: The blond elf boy

"Lolria!" The blond elf said tossing his hair out of his light blue eyes. "We did not mean for you to get so upset," he added in the breaks of his laughter.

She ignored him and started to run she was taller and faster than the elf boys her age, and teased her about it ever since she got to Mirkwood. It seemed because she was taller, skinner and not as faire as the other elf girls meant everything with her was wrong. She had loved being with her aunt but she hated everyone else especially the perfect blond one, she hated him the most and couldn't believe what she had almost fell for him. She had it, she was going to take her father's offer and go live with him.

Days have passed and Lolria had her belongs packed up and was on her horse Lanitue. Lanitue was her mother's horse but was given to her when she learned how to ride. Her aunt's friend's oldest daughter Nerwen has offered to take her safely to Lothlorien and Lolria thankfully accepted. It would be more pleasant to be with someone she somewhat knew then a complete stranger. She looked down to her beautiful aunt that had one stray tear on her cheek.

"Oh my dear Lolria you do know you're mother meant none of this for you?" Her aunt told her, the tears in her eyes fought hard not to fall.

Lolria looked away, not being able to look into her aunt's watery eyes. "Yes I know it, but do not feel at fault aunt if I could bear it I would stay here with you."

"I know my child," her aunt said and then she held out something. "From your uncle my dear he was too busy to come here as you know but he made this for you." It was a beautiful bow and she expected it to be no less beautiful since it was crafted by her uncle that she rarely saw because he was working on these staggering bows. "You're father will have some arrows for you to use," she said lastly.

"Yes he will, wouldn't he? Well I must go on now… but I hope you can join us in Lothlorien to visit aunt," Lolria said giving her a sad smile knowing her aunt would visit her one and only niece whenever she possibly could. Lolria knew she loved her as if she was her own child, but Lolria could never mistake her as her mother. Not that she didn't love her aunt but with the small special bond Lolria and her mother shared was very strong and could not ever be broken.

Her aunt nodded to her and Lolria looked at Nerwen it was time to go and they headed off. Headed off to Lothlorien, she had read of Lothlorien and couldn't wait to see its beauty. The last thing she looked at Mirkwood was her dead mother's grave.

**Sorry the first chapter is short the rest will be longer promise! **

**Obviously you all know who the blond elf boy is~**

**Don't forget to R&R**

**Song Lyric of the Day:**

**_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City_**

**_I'm a thousand miles away, __But girl tonight you look so pretty,_**

**_____ yes you do __Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_**

**-Hey there Deliah by the Plain White Tees**


	2. The ever beautiful Arwen Undómiel

**Just so you all know I made the last chapter short just to start the story. Also the beginnging of this chapter Lolria is nine years old Arwen is fifteen and Legolas is twenty one. (Keep in mind they don't reach puberty till fifty to a hundred years old) Hope you all like the added bits! I thought they were nice moments of Lolria growing up and such so I added them :)**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! :**

**LalaithElerrina: I know just what you mean, though Lolria might seem a little perfect in this chapter she obviously is not going to be. I mean she is an elf after all you can't blame me for making her a little perfect! **

**Superkiran: Thank you! You all make me so happy with your reviews! Hope you continue reading this throughout! **

**Also thank you:**

**Mrs-ezio-auditore**

**Croonsgirl**

The Girl of the Fellowship: The Ever Beautiful Arwen Undómiel

"It's so… Beautiful here," Lolria breathed out slowly as she took in the surroundings of Lorien.

"It certainly is," Nerwen replied to Lolria. Looking around also a she did. "But I must say I'd be more comfortable at home," she said eyeing Lolria, testing her, wanting to see her reaction to her statement.

"I am sure you would be. But my father lives her so this is also my home," Lolria replied. She knew she probably shouldn't have said that since Nerwen offered herself as a guide but… She took it as adults challenged her when they made comments or asked questions regarding her decisions. She didn't need any parental guidance from those who haven't taken the responsibility to raise her. Her aunt was the only one who she one hundred percent loved and respected. She did not like to be a burden but she knew that to her aunt, Lolria would never be a burden.

Nerwen nodded and smiled a bit, "you're father." She said shaking her head to the left motioning her to look. That's when she saw him. They say it isn't his fault… why do you still think that, Lolria thought.

Because he should've been there to save her! He had a choice and obviously he made the wrong one. The bitter words entered her mind but she quickly shook them off her mind.

"Ada," (Father) Lolria said getting off her horse Lanitue and started to walk toward him.

"My daughter," her father said looking at her closely. She looks just like her mother when she was that age he thought. "Nîn bein tinu." (My beautiful daughter.)

Lolria's eyes opened wide. She didn't expect him to say that, in fact she had expected the exact opposite. She just looked straight into her father's eyes, he had got down to one knee and this way they were almost the same height. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, then she noticed another man behind her father.

"Lolria this is Lord Elrond he is a very close friend of mine," Lolria's father said. Getting up to stand by his friend dusting off his pants as he did so.

"Lord Elrond the lord of Rivendell," Lolria said gazing at Elrond with awe and respect. "One of the three ring bearers."

The men raised their eyebrows in surprise then Elrond spoke up, "Tell me Lolria how do you know this?" He said questioning her.

"I have read about it Lord Elrond," Lolria said simply. Not knowing what more there was for her to say. She just honestly couldn't believe she was meeting Lord Elrond at her young age.

"Most children you're age have not had an interest yet in such books," Elrond replied smiling at the little elleth.

"Have you just heard from Nerwen, Lolria?" Her father asked her, doubting her slightly which probably not the best thing was, for he had not seen her since she was a toddler and knew little of her.

"No Ada," Lolria replied simply also slightly annoyed. "I have found a book in aunt Aiwindil's small collection of books."

Both men looked at her and her father glanced at Nerwen who just shook her head, motioning she had not discussed this with Lolria.

"Come with me Lolria my daughter Arwen is also with me I'd thought you would like a companion on your arrival," Elrond said. Lolria nodded and followed into step with Lord Elrond, they walked slowly and leisurely.

"You seem very intelligent Lolria do books and learning excite you?" A small smile appeared on Lolria's lips when Lord Elrond asked her this.

"Yes it does my Lord, I know it is strange for someone my age and especially since I am an elleth but it is true." Lolria replied hoping that the reply will satisfy him, thankfully it had.

"Ada!" An young elleth said and ran to Lord Elrond. She was the most beautiful elleth of about Lolria's size she had ever seen and she stared at her taking in her beauty. She had long dark hair like Lolria but it was pulled into a single braid to the side where Lolria had two. Her eyes were dark blue Lolria's were light blue. And she was fuller and shorter then she was. Then again everyone was.

"Arwen," Lord Elrond said with a smile "This is Lolria daughter of Arminas Ciryatan. And Lolria this is my daughter Arwen Undómiel."

"Hello," Arwen said with a huge smile that just made Lolria smile just as big.

"Hi," Lolria said and could not think of a single word to say and looked down embarrassed of herself.

Arwen said that the two of them will go and play and be back before supper, Arwen took Lolria's hand and started to skip. Lolria couldn't help but smile. Skipping was her favorite.

~00.00~

Two weeks have now passed since Lolria have been welcomed to Lothlorien and now it was time for Lord Elrond and Arwen to leave back to their home of Rivendell. The two young girls embraced each other and promised to write as much as they could and to not leave out any details. Lolria thought she would never have such a friend since all the children she meet before were nothing but rotten to her, and was so glad to have Arwen as a best friend. She knew she couldn't as for a better best friend.

"I cannot wait till you get to come to our home in two months!" Arwen cried which was only rewarded with an odd look from Lolria, "Well didnt your Ada tell you?"

Lolria's head whipped around to face her father and saw the smile on his face, "Lord Elrond and I decided you shall be able to visit since the two of you have been very close."

Lolria probably was never more happy then she was that moment and hugged her Ada then gleefully turned to the ever beautiful Arwen, she knew through all her troubles she would have at least one friend to lean on.

"You will give me a special tour yes?" Lolria asked her excitingly as they held each others hands.

"Of course!" The older elleth exclaimed with joy, "And wait till you see the library!"

~00.00~

"Hello Haldir," Lolria said as the elf walked down the path Lolria called her own to make sure she was there. She liked this particular spot and since this area was usually left unguarded, though Haldir thought he would take the responsibility to watch over the young girl. She had been here for about three years and kept to herself most of the time, which Haldir thought was rather strange but liked the little elleth.

"Hello Lolria, how are you feeling today?" Haldir asked her politely with a smile making her smile back at him.

"Quite well thank you for asking, and how are you feeling today my lord?" Lolria asked giggling quietly to herself which made Haldir smile and shake his head, he was about to hide up in a tree when the elleth's voice was yet again heard. "Did I mention my father is going to teach me how to fight when I am sixteen years of age?"

~00.00~

"Ada? Hurry! You promised you will teach me!" Lolria shouted as she jumped around impatiently like a little frog.

"I am coming Lolria," he replied back to her. "You must really learn patience."

"I can learn that later right now were are going to learn to fight!" With that she quickly unsheathed her brand new sword her father got her for her sixteenth birthday three days ago, she loved the sword more than anything. She loved how it glittered even in darkness and raised the blade up. She had never been close to her father but right now this meant everything to her and she needed to learn the right way,

"Okay just copy my movement okay Lolria?" With that she nodded and watched her father closely. "Okay now 1... 2...3... there you go, move your feet! 3..2..1.. yes, good. Move more smoothly... Yes just like that!"

Lolria smiled, this might actually be a good day.

~00.00~

Lolria counted all her arrows and made sure her huntress outfit was clean and crisp. Both Elladan and Elrohir were going to stay for a while in Lothlorien and she absolutely could not wait.

Elladan always made her feel extra special telling her she was the best elleth he knew, besides Arwen of course. And he would always teased Elrohir, making Lolria laugh. Of course the teasing never got out of hand, nothing could actually make the twins upset with each other.

Lolria stood up and started walking back and forth, she was always impatient she knew but she was so excited. When her elf ears picked up the sounds of horses Lolria shrieked joyful and hurried down to the ground level.

She heard the two laugh and dismount their horses. They both made their way to her and she embraced them tightly. It felt as though she had a family, she always felt this way whenever she was with either Elrond, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir. She knew she could trust and love them for her whole life.

~00.00~

Dear Lord Elrond,

Hello Osu' Tan, how are you feeling?

I hope you no longer have that awful coughing spell Arwen told me of, I had just got over one myself. Did she tell you that? Ada, maybe?

How is Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir? For some strange reason I have not gotten a letter from either of them for some time. I do miss them all, I have not seen the twins in ages. Well not really ages but quite a while, do you not think so?

Perhaps they are busy? Are they on some adventure of some sort? Well probably not but surely would be exciting to go on adventure.

I hope that I will be able to go to Rivendell on my own soon.

But you know my Ada he is to paranoid on letting me go alone...

Though I reckon I would go faster alone, but you would agree with Ada wouldn't you?

It's okay that you do, I suppose I should be grateful that people care for my well being.

Thank you for writing me when you can. It brings me joy to receive letters from you, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir.

Sincerely,

Lolria Ciryatan

~00.00~

"Well well look who is late? And may I add yet again?" Haldir said sarcastically and Lolria blushed deeply and murmured an apology and quickly lined up with the rest of the students.

"Well class there was, may I state yet another example how not to walk into one of my lessons." Lolria heard snickers then and held her head down, in all the years Lolria knew Haldir he hadn't embarrassed her this much. "Well, that is that, let me make a proposition for you all. If one of you can shoot this cork you will be excused from the days exercises," The elf's and very few elleths groaned. They knew Haldir only did this when he was going to have a quite tiresome work out that day. But nevertheless they each lined up say about 1000 feet from the where the cork was hung on a tree. Lolria was as always last for she was the youngest in the class at only one hundred and seven years of age, barely a full grown elleth. The age requirement to be apart of Haldir's guard was one hundred and twenty, but her father had trained her some and convinced Haldir she would not be a waste of her time. Of course it took Lolria a lot of begging for her father to train her and talk to Haldir. One by one the students failed but this was only their fourth day of practice training, and Lolria had been late to all of them already she might add. But then it was Lolria's turn and she saw the slight smirk on her instructor's face. Lolria's eyes narrowed then and she took a deep breath she felt something build within her... Anger maybe? She was not sure but she opened her eyes and let the arrow slice through the air. Everyones jaw dropped then when they saw the result, Lolria herself couldn't even believe believe her eyes.

"Did I just..." Lolria trailed off then heard a pair of hands clapping.

"Well I'll be," Haldir quickly cleared his throat and looked to the others. "Well to the river and back!" He shouted and they all quickly took off.

"Well Miss Lolria, I believe your father isn't a liar after all." As the words left his lips the two smiled and he patted the elleth's head making her blush madly, she could not wait till she left for Rivendell next week to tell Arwen all about this. "Well now to the river and back!" He said grinning at the young elleth as she looked at him in disbelief.

"But you said I didn't-" Lolria began but was cut off.

"Changed my mind now hurry! I do not like to be waiting till sundown!" The little elleth groaned and took off to the river, while her instructor admired her arrow and knew she had potential to be greater then even he was.

~00.00~

"Osu' Tan!" (uncle on father's side) Lolria shouted running through the halls of Lord Elrond's house.

He came out of his study and smiled, "Once again Lolria you come a week earlier then planed," he said. "And once again you are welcome here for an extended time."

Lolria smiled happily she knew that she was always welcomed here at Rivendell, "is something special happening? You sounded slightly urgent."

"There will be a time to explain all that. But we shall see how much you have improved with your skills with the bow." He held out his hand, "Shall we?"

Lolria shot three arrows quickly two of them hitting it straight in the middle. The last one was of but only by a little.

"Lolria," Elrond said obviously surprised. "You have improved so much over the last year."

"Thank you Osu' Tan." Lolria said proud of herself, she had practiced so much to make Elrond proud of her.

"Lolria!" She turned to see Arwen. Lolria let out a shriek, she looked at Elrond and he chuckled and nodded. Lolria took off like a rocket and picked up Arwen. The two girls laughed and hugged each other.

"Is he here Arwen? Do I finally get to meet him?" Lolria said trying her best to hold her excitement within her even though she was failing miserably.

Arwen sighed, "I am sorry Lolria but he left, he might be back before you leave though." Arwen added to cheer her friend up again, she knew how much her best friend wanted to see the man who had stolen her heart.

"Hopefully. I'd love to see this handsome ranger," Lolria said teasingly, fluttering her eyelashes and giving Arwen a cheeky grin.

"I am sure you will," Arwen said laughing. "And there are many here wanting you're hand," Arwen said hoping to see a change in her friend's reaction when she had said this before, but to no luck.

Lolria shook her head, though her friend's statement was true. Over all the years Lolria had slowly become just as beautiful as Arwen and many had tried for her hand but they all failed, she didn't need a man now. She still had time to enjoy herself and if she wanted a man she wanted to make sure she truly and honestly loved him. And that he truly and honestly loved her. She had all eternity to find someone to love if she ever needed to find someone to love.

"You will find a man someday Lolria," Arwen said wrapping her arm around Lolria who simply smiled for her friends sake.

But Lolria never believed it.

**Well there is chapter 2! Tell me what you think! R&R! Because it will help a bunch!**

**Song Lyric of the Day:**

**Never had much faith in love or miracles**

**Never wanna put my heart on the line.**

**But swimming in your world is something spiritual**

**I'm born again every time you spend the night**

**-Locked out of heaven by Burno Mars**


	3. The Council of Elrond

**OMG guys I am so sorry for not updating! Well here is a long chapter for you all Thank You for the follows! I honestly didn't think I would have any people reading my story until later! So this is Lolria's off day please review and tell me what you think! All you have to do is read and click that box and write Great Chapter! Or you tried too hard to make her have some problem. Honestly if you're to lazy just copy that and paste it! So thank you and R&R!**

**Btw I changed Lolria's aunts name :/**

**Thank you to those who followed or favorited my story! :**

** setsuna141 5**

**Dr Moustachio Girl**

**hrhfanficl over**

**Elf sister**

**page88**

**Caralynn (Guest)**

~00.00~

The Girl of the Fellowship: The Council of Elrond

Frustrated Lolria threw her bow on the floor. Out of the twenty arrows she shot only eleven hit the target and only six of those were either on or close to the middle. The rest were pinned all around the outer rings of the target.

"Lolria… it is okay. Mellonamin Tula sinome." (My friend come here.)

Lolria sighed picked up her bow and walked over to Arwen. She sat down on the grass and Arwen sat down gracefully beside her. Arwen was wearing a beautiful sky blue dress with nice ivory flats. Lolria was wearing a gray tunic with fitted black pants. She also had on a black woven belt. She knew if her mother was alive she would've made her dress like Arwen because even her father bugged her from time to time. Lolria just shrugged, she thought she looked fine.

"You did a well Lolria why are you so upset?" Arwen asked even though she knew the answer to her own question.

"I did okay for a she elf our age." Lolria complained "Why cant I be as good as an elf man!"

"Lolria…"

"I know, I know. I am sorry Mellonamin," Lolria relied. She did not like to yell at her best friend, especially on her visit.

"You know Lolria you are as good as a man with a blade," Arwen stated as she combed her hair with her fingers.

Lolria nodded. That was true she spent most of her time with a blade then with an arrow. She supposed it interested her more. But she was determined to get just as well with a bow.

"My lady Arwen," The two elleth's turned and faced the younger elfling.

"Yes," Arwen said curiously with her head tilted to the side.

"Your father, lord Elrond wishes to speak with you." He glanced at Lolria now, "Alone."

Lolria raised her eyebrow at the elf but shrugged, "Go on Mellonamin I will be here."

Arwen nodded and left with the younger elf. Lolria went to retrieve her arrows and went back to shooting again. She closed her eyes took a deep breath, opened her eyes aimed and let go of the arrow. Just about an inch from the center! Okay calm down she aimed again but it went even farther from the center. She felt frustration building up then suddenly her thoughts swirled.

She imagined walking alone on a path then a swarm of Orcs appearing out of nowhere. Lolria opened her eyes and instead seeing a target she saw an Orc she shot it again and again until she was out of arrows.

Lolria collapsed to the ground and sobbed. She wasn't alone on the path and she was only a baby at the time. They were walking to the harbor going to Valinor, her father had said he would joined them later for he was on some business in Rivendell, on the way though they were ambushed by orcs. The caring person her mother was, got off her horse clutching on her. She found Linwë her mother's sister. Despite her protests her mother forced aunt Linwë to leave and take Lolria with her.

Her mother being a healer founded a wounded elf and tried to bring him to her horse so they could escape when an arrow was embedded into her skull. And that was the end of her. Lómawien Ciryatan died only two years and three days since her only child, Lolria was born.

"Lolria!" Arwen shouted but her hearing was all funny Arwen sounded such a distance away.

"Arwen?" Her voice shook uncontrollably. "W-where are you?"

Lolria felt her warm gentle hands around her, "Right here. Its going to be okay."

"I-I saw her again..." Lolria whispered, "If he was-"

"Lolria," Arwen said sternly "I thought you stopped blaming him years ago."

Tears burned in Lolria's eyes and she sobbed again, unable to stop the aching pain coming from her chest. Arwen softened immediately as her friend cried and held her until Lolria fell into a deep sleep.

~00.00~

Lolria woke up with a start and was about to panic when she heard a soft soothing voice humming quietly. She slowly turned her head and saw a man…. No a wizard.

"Hello Ms. Lolria I have heard a great deal about you," He said with a chuckle.

"Not to be rude Sir but I would like to know with whom I am speaking to," Lolria replied

"Gandalf the gray," The wizard said with smile.

Lolria's eyes opened wide, "Oh my lord, I am so-"

"It is quite alright you may just call me Gandalf, may I call you Lolria?"

"Yes of course… Gandalf," Lolria said slight awkwardly. "Um… What brings you to Rivendell?"

"Well Lolria we will explain about all that soon enough."

"Does Lord Elrond know of this? He has also said he will speak with me of something."

"Yes Lord Elrond has great respect for you and requested you to be in the meeting." Gandalf said.

Lolria smiled, "He has requested my presence?"

"Yes he has," Now Gandalf smiled if you excuse me I have somewhere to be at the moment."

Lolria got off the bed and stood up, "of course. I will see you soon Gandalf."

Gandalf smiled and left her room. At that moment a maid walked in.

"Hello my name is Lolria and you may call me as so, can you tell me how long I have been asleep?"

"Three days Miss Lolria there had been some rumors but I don't believe what others say about others."

"That is a good trait to have… You have not given me your name."

"Perlanipea, would you like me to draw you a bath."

"Oh no that is alright Perlanipea I will do it… Would you just lay out some clothes I can wear? Just something from my wardrobe," Lolria said.

Perlanipea nodded and Lolria walked into the bathroom and took a lukewarm bath just like she liked to. She washed her hair quickly twice and hurried to dry herself. She wrapped herself with the towel and found a black tunic, white fitted pants and belt. She also quickly changed and put her still wet hair in two neat braids. She put on her boots and walked outside to find Perlanipea.

"Oh Lolria! You finished so quickly I was supposed to he-"

"It is alright Perlanipea I like to do these things myself,"

Perlanipea nodded and scurried away. She walked through the halls and made her way outside. Where is Arwen… she thought and right at that moment she ran into some children. "I am sorry children I did not notice you." She was about to walk away when one of them called out to her.

"I am sorry but we are not children Miss."

She turned around and looked more closely at them, "Hobbits." She said amused, "What brings the four of you to Rivendell?"

"We are here with Gandalf the grey," another one of the hobbits said.

"Interesting I was just talking with him," Lolria said.

"Really?" One of the hobbits asked her unsure weather or not to believe her word.

"Yes. I am Lolria Ciryatan from Lothlorien I am a friend of Lord Elrond and his daughter Arwen."

Now it was the hobbits turn too look more closely at her and she saw the one who spoke up first blush slightly which made her smile. "May I have you're names?" Lolria asked them.

"Pippin Took," The one who had spoken up first had said. To her he was the most adorable of the four with dark hair.

"Merry Brandybuck," said the one right next to Pippin said. He had light golden locks of hair.

"Sam Gamgee and this is Frodo Baggins," Sam said, he was probably the heaviest of the four and was very protective of Frodo.

"It is nice to meet you all, I wish to see you all soon but I must find my friend Arwen."

They all nodded and Pippin looked at her with an adorable stare and she couldn't help but smile.

~00.00~

After a long search Lolria found Arwen but she was with a man and instantly she knew he was Aragorn. She was about to find a quick exit but Arwen saw her and called her over.

"Arwen," Lolria said with a smile as she made it over to the couple.

Arwen simled hugely and introduced the man as Aragorn. "I have heard a lot about you Lord Aragorn," Lolria said with a teasing smile to Arwen

"Likewise my lady," Aragorn said smiling softly and gave her a slight bow

"Please it's Lolria," she said. Just then many people became entering Rivendell.

"The meeting should start soon."

"The meeting with Gandalf and Elrond?" Lolria said too causally and she instantly wanted to take it back, "I mean… um."

"Yes," he said answering her question but there was curiosity obvious on his face. "Were you invited to attend?"

"Yes Lord Elrond has requested my presence," Lolria said making sure she didn't show any pride.

She saw a man walk past her then a couple of dwarves and she couldn't help but show her slight disgust. Then a group of elves… the one that stood out to her was the blond one that stood in front. And then when he saw Aragorn he walked up to him.

"Aragorn," the elf said and the two embraced.

"Legolas it is nice to see you again," Aragorn said. _No… please don't remember me…._

Legolas nodded and then bowed to both Arwen and Lolria. He stared at Lolria for a second but she had seen that look before, just a look of realization about her appearance.

"The three of us should get to the meeting," Aragorn said.

Legolas raised his eyebrows when he said three and when Lolria walked beside Aragorn they were raised a bit higher but he said nothing.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom. Bring forth the Ring Frodo," Elrond said as they all were seated.

Frodo placed the ring down and placed it where Elrond has motioned him to. Suddenly she knew what this was all about. Elrond didn't have to tell her she had already known from the ancient writings.

"So it is true…" A man said quietly. She looked at him curiously wondering what to make of him.

"In a dream," He started again. "I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand." He rose now, "Isildur's Bane is found."

The man continued to walk toward the ring she saw the concern looks on both Elrond and Gandalf shared.

"Isildur's Bane…" Another man said just as the man that was standing almost grabbed the ring.

"Boromir!" Elrond shouted.

Gandalf stood up and the sky darkened.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,

ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them."

Elrond stood up with a trace of anger in his voice. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!"

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether Evil!" Gandalf retorted.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Boromir now started to pace. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Aragorn replied to him.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," Legolas said standing up and facing him. Lolria crossed her arms and watched with amusement as the men argued.

Boromir looked at Aragorn with surprise, "Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Lolria replied, keeping her seat.

"Havo dad, Legolas," (Sit down, Legolas.) He also gave Lolria a slight look which she ignored.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," Boromir said.

Lolria stood up and walked towards the man, "I think _that_ was uncalled for."

"Lolria." She heard Elrond say. She sighed and walked back towards her seat by Gandalf.

"Lolria Ciryatan?" She heard Legolas said. She paused and cringed slightly before she sat down and turned to face him.

"Yes. I am Lolria Ciryatan from… Lothlorien" She said and sat down her face purely emotionless as she watched the elven prince.

Legolas opened his mouth but nothing came out so he quickly closed it.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf said breaking the awkward silence.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Elrond said watching everyone's movements.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Said a dwarf and walked to the ring with an axe in hand.

"ARGH!" He shouts as the axe comes in contact with the axe.

She glances at Frodo and frowned deeply as he grabs his head and takes large deep breaths.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Elrond said watching the dwarf. "One of you must do this."

The council was dead with silence.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir said.

Legolas stands back up on his feet, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" The dwarf Gimli shouted.

Boromir rises also, "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli once again shouted.

Lolria shook her head as everyone now had stood and began arguing with each other. She really didn't feel like engaging but what Gimli said had ignited some anger.

"Never trust an Elf!" She rolled her eyes at Gimli

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf said trying to get everyone's attention.

She then noticed Frodo seated, watching the Ring uneasily as the intensity of the people arguing grew larger.

"I will take it! I will take it!" Lolria's face filled with sadness and concern. What a happy hobbit he must've been once.

Everyone now had quiet down and looked at Frodo.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though- I do not know the way." Frodo began again.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said coming down to level with Frodo

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Lolria watched as Aragorn walked to Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said, she tried hard not to sigh.

"And my axe!" Now Lolria tried hard not to roll her eyes again.

"You also have my bow and sword… Mostly my sword." Lolria said. Elrond gave her the slightest look but nodded.

Boromir walks over to the rest of them, while Lolria ignored the eyes that were pasted on to her. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Heh!" Lolria turned to see Sam Gamgee jumping up. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said can't help but showing a small smile.

"Wait! We are coming too!" She turned again to see Merry and Pippin, she smiled widely at the two hobbits.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Pippin added.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Lolria couldn't help herself and laughed. Making Pippin's ears turn pink.

"Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond said at last.

Lolria smiled but then frowned when her eyes locked with Legolas for a second she gave him a slight look and turned away.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked looking around expectantly.

Lolria thought about the danger ahead was she really ready she thought. It was then that was the first time she thought of the danger.

**So! There you have it! Hoped you all liked it! R&R ****Just click that box down there!**

**Song Lyric of the day:**

**I'm the kind of girl**

**Who doesn't say a word**

**Who sits at the curb**

**And waits for the world**

**But I'm about to break out, about to break out I'm like a crook tonight**

**-Ready or Not by Bridget Mendler **


	4. Not the greatest of starts

**Gosh I know I haven't updated in like…. 4 days! Im so sorry! I feel terrible! But more people are following! X) But you know what will make me update more? Some reviews and feedback. Lol I just wanna know if you guys think I should have something happen in the next chapter to either strengthen or weaken Legolas/Lolria's relationship. But they will get together in the end! J**

**THANK YOU WHO FOLLOWED AND/OR FAVORITED! :**

**hungergamerspettalove **

**ToryIsConfusedDotCom- OMG ARE YOU REALLY FOLLOWING ****_MY _****STORY!**

**antaurilover685**

**ArcHerGreeN**

**CrISPiNaTOr**

**Anionymm**

**emmaline-cullen**

**And all the others who I mentioned earlier **

Lolria walked to the archery range and found her bow laying on the ground she quickly picked it up and ran to the target where she found many arrows on the ground and thrusted the arrows in the target out. She stared at the last three she had shot the other day all of them hit the middle precisely. Slowly she pulled them out, she heard footsteps behind her and she quickly twirled around.

"I see you still have excellent hearing," Legolas said.

Lolria's lips twisted into a tight line, "Yes I suppose so." She said slowly and began to walk away but his hand grabbed her wrist and she turned to face him looking straight into his eyes. "Look nothing you say to me is going to help. Honestly whenever I see you I see a little taunting boy." She then freed her wrist and walked again when she heard his voice.

"That might be so but as I remember you used to like me once."

She stopped cold and bit hard on her tongue she turned back around to see he had walked up to her. "If you think fo-"

He cut her off, "You have grown nicely Ria." He said with a slight smile, oh how she hated it when they called her that! And of course he would say that, trying to make amends before they set off on the quest.

"I am sure you think so," she said in a huff. "Now if you _excuse _me I must leave now." She hurried along to make sure he didn't stop her this time. Sure it seemed like she had buried the hatred for him and his followers and she was going to at least stop giving him those looks but to remind her she once had a little elf girl fling for him just tipped her.

"Mellonamin what is the matter?" Arwen said as they almost collided as Lolria turned a sharp corner then she looked over Lolria's shoulder. "Oh… I see."

"He is just like the child he once was!" Lolria hissed and kept walking.

"I highly doubt that," Arwen said as she hurried up to her. "Aragorn talks highly of him though he did say he has a bit of a temper."

Lolria rolled her eyes and remembered how many blasted times he got out of his seat.

She hears Arwen giggle and she turned to her friend and hugged her, "I am going to miss you Arwen." She said quietly.

"As am I, I hope you and the fellowship have the safest passage."

Lolria smiled and looked at her beautiful friend and then out of the corner of her eye she saw Aragorn.

Arwen followed Lolria's gaze and looked back at Lolria and Lolria knew she wanted to go see him. "Go on Mellonamin we will talk more tonight before we leave tomorrow."

Arwen smiled and pecked her cheek, and then she hurried off to Aragorn.

~00.00~

Lolria sat on a bench letting her mind go blank and just look up at the sky. She didn't even notice the two hobbits until Pippin gave her a gentle poke.

"Hmm? Oh Pippin and Merry!" She said with a smile.

The two of them smiled, happy how they made her face light up.

"What were you doing Miss Lolria?" Merry asked.

"Please just Lolria. I am just letting myself relax until we must leave. I must write my father soon."

"You haven't told him Lolria?" Pippin asked her, looking up at her with his adorable eyes.

"Lord Elrond has informed him but I haven't told him myself," she admitted.

The hobbits looked confused but just nodded. Lolria sighed slightly "Well I probably should go and start packing," she stood up and kissed the top of both of their heads. She watched Merry grin and Pippin turn slightly pink but quickly grinned also.

Lolria stood still with a bag in one hand and her notebook in the other she was again lost in thought when she heard a quiet knock on the door. She quickly shook her head placed the items down and opened the door only to slam it again. She sighed she just slammed the door in an elf prince's face, what were others outside going to say? She hurried back and opened it.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Come in."

He walked into her room and looked around, "You have been here in Rivendell many times. Have you Lolria?"

"Yes I come once a year since I have left…. Now you see I'm trying hard to be kind can you please leave?"

"Lolria, I was wrong back as a child. But that's what I was a child. I don't expect the two of us to become best of friends but I do think it would be wise to amend our relationship some… The hobbits already have asked about us."

Lolria raised her eyebrows, "Have they really?"

Legolas nodded his head, "They had noticed the behavior between us. I know you might think I wanted to hurt you when we were younger but that wasn't exactly our objective."

Lolria looked into his eyes and saw truth, "What was your intent?" she asked maybe a bit too harshly

But to her slight distaste he didn't seemed moved by it in the way she intended. He merely shrugged. "We were just children Lolria."

"You keep saying that and it's not really helping. I left Mirkwood so I wouldn't have to see you and you're little puppets." She glared at him and started to pack again.

Legolas sighed, "I see that you are busy maybe we should talk another time." He headed to the door and Lolria didn't know what to do but to look into his light blue eyes… And for a second thought they were quite nice. But she only thought that for a second.

They both looked away slightly and she heard the door close. Lolria's bottom lip shook a bit and she fell onto her bed and sobbed. Hours later she pulled herself up and packed the last of her belongings. She grabbed her sword Aras. It was a grey tint color and glittered brightly in light and darkness she sheathed Aras and numbly walked out of her room. The rest of the fellowship was seated to have dinner and Lolria apologized for being late and sat between Aragorn and Boromir.

Lolria waited until everyone had started to eat until she picked up anything. It wasn't known that she did not come from a noble family but she respected them all and knew her place. Most of the talking came from the hobbits but she mostly focused on her food when a small voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Miss Lolria are you okay?" Pippin asked

Lolria rolled her eyes, "What did I say about the miss?" she said with a small smile, "but to answer your question yes I am fine."

Pippin and Merry looked at her in disbelief but right then Lord Elrond entered, "Lolria if you are finished I would like to speak with you."

Lolria nodded and noticed Legolas was looking at her but she looked away and stood up and followed Lord Elrond.

"Are you alright Lolria? You seem very distracted. Have you talked to your father?"

"Yes I am fine. Just a little dazed but I will be fine by tomorrow. And….. No I haven't I think he understands that he's not changing my mind by now."

She could see Elrond holding his tongue but ignored it. "I just wanted to wish you safe passage personally… and must say I do not think you are emotionally ready Lolria."

"Osu' Tan… I am fine." Lolria smiled, "You do believe I am physically ready to go one this quest."

Elrond sighed and kissed her cheek with a single tear right on his face.

~00.00~

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Elrond said as the fellowship had gathered to leave.

Legolas, Aragorn and Lolria bowed down to him as Elrond spread his arms

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf said.

Lolria watches as Frodo walks up uncertainly she gave him a little friendly little push he turned and she smiled and her smile widened when he did the same.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" she heard fordo standing in front of her.

"Left." She smiled as they began she turned and saw Lord Elrond and prayed this wouldn't be their final farewell.

~00.00~

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days," Gandalf began. "If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor."

Lolria sits beside Sam and Frodo watching Sam cook food for us. She looked up they were now very close to the mountain.

"Two, one, five. Good. Very good." She looked up and smiled as she watched Boromir show Pippin some skill with a sword.

She looked at Merry waiting anxiously and she took out Aras. "Come here Merry," he looked surprised and hurried over.

"Have you been following what those two have been doing?" He nodded, "Well! Let's get on then!"

Merry smiled and soon they were going just as well as Pippin and Boromir. She heard Aragorn laugh.

"Move your feet!" He shouted.

"You look good, Pippin." Merry shouted.

"Thanks! You do too!" Pippin replied.

"Faster!" She heard Boromir said. That might not be the best idea she thought.

Lolria saw Legolas look out in a distance but was too busy with Merry to see what was wrong.

"Come on. Good." Boromir said.

"Aaaah!" Both she and Merry look as Pippin holds his hand protectively in pain.

"Sorry!" Boromir said trying to help the injured hobbit. But she can see it doesn't seem to help. And she watches as Pippin kicks Boromir in the shin and Lolria can't help but laugh.

"Ahh!" Boromir shouts.

"Get Him!" Merry shouts and joins Pippin in their little battle. Lolria moved to sit next to Aragorn and the two of them laugh a good deal.

"For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down! Merry!"

Lolria watched as Aragorn walks over to them. "Gentlemen, that's enough."

Aragorn lays a hand on both of the Hobbit's shoulder and Pippin and Merry grab his legs, pulling him down on his back.

Lolria smiled and her gaze went back to Legolas and she stood next to him silently watching. She knows he knows she is beside him but smiles slightly as he doesn't address her.

"What is that?" It was Sam Gamgee speaking.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli said off handedly.

"It's moving fast…against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Lolria and Legolas said simultaneously.

"Hide!"

"Hurry!"

for some unknown reason Lolria almost failed to do so until she heard the hobbits and quickly hid with Merry and Pippin. "Shh," she said. "It will be fine.

The two of them nodded and she looked up watching them fly away.

Everyone in the Fellowship came out from their hiding places and gathered. Legolas stood beside her and his hand brushed against hers for a moment but she wasn't angry… She slowly turned to him and gave him the slightest smile but turned around before she could see his reaction.

"Spies of Saruman!" Gandalf said. "The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

Lolria looked up at the snow and back at the hobbits and knew the journey has already taken a hard downfall.

**So there is that not the best chapter I know… but I shall have another one for you on Sunday and hopefully much, much better than this one. But tell me do you think I'm taking Legolas/Lolria at a good pace? Should I hurry it up a bit or what?**

**Thank you for reading don't forget to review! I allow guest reviews**

**Song Lyric of the day:**

**Lace up your shoes**

**Ay Oh Ay Ohhh**

**Here's how we do**

**Run, baby, run**

**Don't ever look back.**

**They'll tear us apart**

**If you give them the chance.**

**Don't sell your heart.**

**Don't say we're not meant to be.**

**-Check yes Juliet by We are the Kings **


	5. The Mines of Moria

**Hiya Guys! Guess who's happy? I am! Because I have gotten good feedback and I am more confident writing! Well I'm keeping this short this time :P**

**Ruadhnait- Yes I guess she is kind of a sue but I think most are the best part of reading this types of LOTR fanfiction is to see people's different idea's and see how all the characters turn out. :-) **

**Toryisconfuseddotcom- Thanks! Don't worry I won't take them to far Moria/Rohan :)**

**Elf sister- I'm trying to make more cute Pippin scenes but honestly I can't wait till I get to write Fool of a took! Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity! **

**Elizabeth(guest)- Lol Hi Elizabeth xD One of my friends from school, how did you find my story? Out of all these to chose from! xD**

**Guest- Yes thank you for saying that! When I first posted the last chapter I felt like I shouldn't but I haven't updated in so long so I just apologized in the end. I guess I was kinda rushing the end a bit. But I must go on! :) Oh and also I am a huge book worm but I haven't gotten to read in a while but our school's library is almost done remodeling!**

**Wargishboromirfan- Yeah I have only watched the extended version movies. But I am going to get the book once I have time but I think my names are fine for now. I mean to someone who isn't a huge fan and just watched the normal movies I don't think they will really know.**

**Bryghtsparx- Thank you! Here is an update :D**

**Thank you also to the ones who followed/favorited:**

**Jherpa**

**Cap3r**

**zuri123**

**canadian shorebird**

**daydreamer 0001**

**Thalionwen Turweithie l**

**(This wasn't short at all ;) **

~00.00~

_Flashback_

_Mellonamin take these they will give you warmth if you encounter cold places. Be safe my Mellonamin._

Lolria walked behind Merry and Pippin, if it was possible they looked more adorable now with the hats she had given them to wear.

_Thank you Arwen I know you will always be with me. No matter how far apart we will become. My true best friend._

"Lolria," Merry started. Bring his hand up to the hat.

"Do you really not want to wear one?" Pippin finished looking up to her, "I mean they are yours after all and you sho-"

"Its fine okay? Look I am just walking right on top you are the ones who need it." Lolria said patting their heads. If they weren't on the dangerous quest they were on she would really appreciate the beauty of this all. For some reason snow captivated her and it made her so happy when she found out when she was younger that she could walk on top of it.

"Ungh!" Lolria turned at the sound of Frodo's sudden outburst and saw that he had fallen into the snow. She was about to go help him when Aragorn beat her to it.

"Frodo!" Aragorn said as Lolria watched him help Frodo up out of the snow. She relaxed slightly when Frodo got up and regained his footing and was about to turn away when she noticed his panic little face from the corner of her eye.

"Frodo, what is it?" Lolria asked walking up to him then she noticed the chain he wore with the ring was gone. She was about to call for Gandalf when she heard Aragorn again. In a very quiet but firm voice.

"Boromir." Aragorn said walking up to come more in contact with him.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing." Boromir said slowly his face full of sadness that made her feel for him but when she saw he was about to touch it she had to stop him.

Lolria opened her mouth but Aragorn was still a step ahead of her and she was getting slightly annoyed but shrugged the feeling off.

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted to him, trying to take him out of the trance.

Lolria watched thankfully when Boromir looks up, "Give the ring to Frodo Boromir." Lolria said softly watching him carefully.

She felt relieved as Boromir walked slowly to Frodo and return the ring to him. That's when Lolria noticed Aragorn's hand on the handle of his blade. He wouldn't have harmed Boromir she thought… He just wanted to protect Frodo that's all.

But its Frodo's scared and nervous expression that concerns Lolria the way he hastily took the ring from Boromir… it just stuck odd to Lolria she watched him for a second and he caught her and briskly turned away.

"I care not." Boromir said and went ahead walking. Lolria went up with him she wanted to make sure there wasn't a threat within the fellowship… and this captain of Gondor somewhat interested her.

She got in step with him and she knew he wanted to ask her something, "You wish to know something of me. If you do not ask you will never know." She said looking up at the man, moving a few strands of hair out of her face.

He turned his head to her slightly and his pace quickened a bit. "Why do you put yourself in such danger. You are an elf-woman but a woman nevertheless.

Lolria matched his pace and smiled a bit, "It is kind that you worry about me Captain Boromir but I am quite fine I can assure you."

He nodded, "You do not need to use formalities with me."

She smiled slightly and nodded and noticed he had smiled also. He wasn't really that bad she thought. He did give Frodo the ring and maybe there was something more to his story about wanting the ring.

~00.00~

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!)

"What is that!" Lolria shouted as she tried to get the snow off her face.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas said and the hobbits looked slightly shaken she wrapped her arms around Sam, Pippin and Merry. Frodo was out of her reach.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted and Lolria's face turned grim, she had read about him before and was shocked when Gandalf told her the story that he was betrayed by him.

Lolria heard something above and they all looked up with her eyebrows shot up, "Watch out!" She screamed and they all pressed themselves to the mountain as snow came tumbling down and covering them.

Trying to protect the hobbits Lolria made sure to get them all baack to the surface but felt suddenly drained when she was the only one under the snow. Calm down its going to be okay she started moving again but nothing seemed to help she heard muffled sounds so she must be getting closer. Just then she was swept up out of the snow. She looked up and in surprise saw Boromir.

"You found me," she said and got on her feet not wanting to show anymore weakness.

"Well it was the hobbits to notice first since you got the three of them out." He said with a slight smile and offered his hand to her.

She looked at his hand and slowly accepted it and let him support her for a bit. That's when she noticed Legolas staring at them and for some reason she felt heat coming forming on her cheeks and she looked away, and paid attention to the argument that had just started.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" This came from Aragorn and she couldn't agree more with him at the moment.

"No!"Gandalf shouted, Stubborn men don't they know they don't always have to fight.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!) Gandalf shouted to the mountain.

Lolria's grip on Boromir's hand tightened a bit and she looked at the mountain nervously she felt Boromir squeeze her hand and she looked up at him. "Do not fear, Gandalf knows what he is doing." But Lolria heard the slight uncertainty in his voice.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!)

"Gandalf! Its Saurman again!" Lolria shouted looking up to the mountain and out of nowhere lightning strikes the tip of Caradhras and more snow and ice was coming to pile on them. Boromir pushed the two of them against the mountain and Lolria wrapped her arms around him without thinking. And within moments they both got themselves out of all the snow.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir shouts to Gandalf, even though it was a dangerous path it probably the best choice they had compared to the other options.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn shouted back, but really did they want to go through the mines? Lolria thought about the lack of air circulation.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli says to Gandalf using a tone of voice suggesting we should've done that in the first place.

Lolria can see the conflict in Gandalf eyes and knew Gandalf wasn't just worried about air circulation.

"Let the Ring bearer decide." Lolria but her lip and looked to Frodo who also looked conflicted. He obviously wasn't expecting he would be the one to decide.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir said, the two of them held both Merry and Pippin now they both were shivering and pale even with the hats.

"Frodo?" Gandalf said looking at him with anticipation.

"We will go through the mines." Frodo said at last, Lolria looked at Gandalf.

"So be it." Said staring ahead.

~00.00~

"Frodo, come and help an old man." Gandalf said Lolria turned and looked at the wizard with concern but he just motioned for her to go ahead.

"How are you holding up?" Legolas asks her as they end up side by side.

"Alright." She said looking ahead, "You."

"Alright," he repeated looking down.

Lolria turned her face torward him giving him a questioning look. "What is is?"

"You and Boromir have become acquaintances?" He said looking back up at her with uncertain eyes.

Lolria shrugged, "he is nice I suppose… Why do you ask?"

"No reason," He said and they continued walking in silence.

"I suppose… We could be acquaintances also." She said and looked into his eyes that were slightly lighter then hers.

He turned her head to her quickly and took her hand into his. "Do you truly mean that?"

Lolria tried hard to make it casual, "Um, Yes I think it would be good for the both of us. I guess I have gotten used to you a bit." She said with a trace of a smirk.

Legolas raises his eyebrows but saw she meant it as a joke and smiled. "I am told by many especially women that I am easy to get used to."

Lolria rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I am sure."

"What's so funny Lolria?" Pippin asked with Merry behind him.

"Oh nothing," Lolria said smiling slightly.

"Why don't you tell us?" Merry ask grinning up at her.

"Because the princling here will," Lolria pretended to cut her throat.

The hobbits laughed and she smiled up at Legolas and reluctantly he smiled back at her.

~00.00~

"The Walls…of Moria!" Gimli shouted as he looked up in astonishing awe.

The fellowship walked through a maze of rocks and watched as Gandalf looked at the rock carefully.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf Gimli said noting Lolria's confusion.

The fellowship continued to knock on the rocks seeing if they were the hidden door to enter Moria.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas said and Lolria couldn't help but giggle slightly beside him.

She heard Gimli grumble but he decided not to argue with them which made her giggle a bit more. Gandalf gave her a look though so she stopped but Legolas smiled and winked at her.

It seemed that wouldn't find the door at all by this rate but when Lolria was going to ask for a break not just because she was tired but she saw the looks of the hobbits as well Gandalf seemed to have finally found the door.

"Now…let's see. Ithildin" Gandalf said running his hand on the rock. "It mirrors only starlight…and moonlight." He continued. Lolria looked up at the sky as Gandalf did so and suddenly the moon appeared from the dark night. Then the door light up, Lolria stared at the door in awe even though it was made by dwarfs she would be lying if she said it wasn't beautiful. It had elvish written up on it also.

"It reads "The Doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." Gandalf said informing those who could not read it.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked looking up at Gandalf.

"Oh, it's quite simple." Gandalf said confidently. "If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf sets his staff's end upon the glimmering star and starts speaking again. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen! (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!)

The fellowship waited expectanly for the door to open with no luck. Pippin tugged Lolria's tunic, but she shushed him.

"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.) Gandalf started once again but still the door stayed closed.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin said looking around.

Gandalf gives him a slight glance and knew that Pippin was testing his patience and wished he would stay quiet, and she watched as Gandalf started to push the door open but it still remained shut.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves...Men...and Orcs." Gandalf said to himself unsure what to do.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked making Lolria cringe.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf said angrily and looked back at the door.

~00.00~

The sky grew deeper and Lolria sat down on a rock waiting paitently tracing patterns on her leg when Legolas sat down next to her.

"Tired?" Legolas asks.

"No just I don't like waiting much," she said with a slight smile

"Ando Eldarinwa…a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa…" (Gate of Elves…listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves…) Lolria sighed slightly when the door remained closed still.

She then watched Aragorn and Sam and saw Sam's pony which if she remembered correctly was named Bill go off away.

"Merry! Pippin!" Lolria shouted and got up they looked at her confused.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn said and they looked at the water then to the two of them and nodded.

"Oh, it's useless!" Gandalf said frustrated and went to sit by Frodo trying to clear his mind. She wanted to comfort him but thought maybe he was better off alone for a while.

Lolria walked up to the door and heard footsteps behind her and saw it was Frodo.

"It's a riddle." He said finally looking at the door. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon…" Gandalf said a bit off handedly but suddenly the door opens and Lolria smiles at Frodo and they all walk into the dark mine.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." Gimli said to Legolas and she saw him roll his eyes.

"And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli says like it's the most ridiculous thing ever to be heard but Lolria looked around and couldn't help but gasp.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir said looking at her.

The light of Gandalf's staff reveals the several dead bodies laying around her eyes landed on Legolas so she stood up taller making sure she didn't look scared but he moves in front of her slightly protectively.

"Oh! No! Noooo!" Gimli cried at the sight of everything in front of them. And she felt sorry for the dwarf what if something happened like this in Lothlorien or Rivendell? She didn't know how long she would mourn for all the loss.

"Goblins!" Legolas said in disgust as he pulled out an arrow from a creature and examined its blood. Lolria was now looking towards the door and didn't want to stay for much longer. But it didn't seem like anyone was going to just run since Aragorn and Boromir pulled out their swords. Lolria quickly pulled out Aras as Legolas fits an arrow to his bow.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir shouts looking around making sure there wasn't anything lurking.

Lolria heard the hobbits stepping back and she started walking to them with Aras in her hand. "It will be fine just don't panic," she said quietly.

She heard Boromir say something to get everyone moving but she saw the water move and suddenly a creature got out and grabbed Frodo holding on to him tightly.

"Frodo!" Lolria and the hobbits called as they also hold Frodo trying to get him away. Lolria lets one arm off Frodo and cuts him free. They all relax for a moment until another arm comes once again and grab Frodo's leg.

"Strider!" Sam calls out to Aragorn panicky

"Legolas! Boromir!" Lolria shouted after him and tried as hard as she could to hold on to Frodo.

"Help!" Frodo calls out to everyone and she tightens her grab on him.

"It will be okay we got you," Lolria said trying her hardest to be reassuring.

"Get off him! Strider!" Sam yelled trying his hardest to sound as hard as a rock.

"Aragorn!" Merry shouted. Lolria felt slightly annoyed

"Hurry! Aragorn! Boromir! Legolas!" She called out hopping they would hurry up and help them.

Lolria and the four hobbits continue try their hardest to keep Frodo and suddenly thr tentacle is gone but suddenly many more come rushing out of the water. And with no time to register what is going on Lolria, Sam, Pippin and Merry are thrown away from Frodo.

"No!" Lolria screamed as she tried to scrambled to her feet and also help Pippin up.

"Frodo!" Merry shouted as he also got up.

Legolas hurridly runs out and was about to come to help her when she signals him to look over to Frodo he nodded and takes out an arrow and shoots the tentacle that's holding Frodo. Lolria hurries to his side and takes out an arrow and aims. She felt anger and had only one thought she had to save Frodo. She released the arrow and it hit the tentacle just as precisely as Legolas had done so.

"Strider!" Frodo yelled as he was being waved around the air. She watched Sam's distressed face and she quickly shot another arrow thanking god that it hit precisely once again.

"Yaghh!" Lolria turned as Aragorn called out.

Both he and Boromir rush to the water with their swords out ready to strike the monster, Lolria kept her eyes fixed on the little ring bearer as he flings wildly in the air above. Despite the arrows both she and Legolas had been shooting Frodo is just about to go into the water but she quickly pulls out Aras and she runs to slice the creature but then she noticed Aragorn right beside her and felt slight relief. She felt even more relief as she watched Frodo fall into Boromir's arms.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf who had finally came out shouted at them.

"Lolria hurry!" She turned to see Boromir calling her over. Lolria nods and hurries to the mines.

"Legolas!" Lolria shouted as she noticed everyone has been retreating but him. "Let's go!" she cried.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn said now they were all in the cave except for Legolas.

Legolas shoots his arrow right in the creatures eye and finally starts to come into the mine or tomb shall she say.

"Run! Legolas!" He said again and his eyes widen at the sight he saw happening.

Right as Legolas made it in the lake creature came out and broke the gate making it impossible for them to leave. Inside was pure darkness and dust blew everywhere making Lolria cough and sneeze.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf said staring off into the darkness but then suddenly light came out of the staff he carried. He clicked his staff twice on the ground and the light grew even brighter. Lolria was thankful for the wizard's magic. Lolria saw the troubled faces of the hobbits and she had to admit she herself was quite afraid but she made sure not to show it. She didn't want the hobbits to have even more fear just because she was slightly nervous being down there.

"We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world." Gandalf said at last.

**There at last is the next chapter! Hey you guys! I don't know if you know but I'm starting a story and its on fiction press!**

** My user name is the same 20JenWinchester12! Please read the first chapter I want you guys to tell me how it's going!**

**Thx! R&R!**

**Hope this chapter was better then the last!**


	6. First real battle

**I know, I know! I haven't updated in a week I am so sorry you guys! Ive just been so busy and tired lately but don't worry I am determined to finish this! On an happier not over 20 follows! woo hoo! you all are so amazing! And 11 reviews/favorites! Love you all! **

**Toryisconfuseddotcom- Thanks so much! I was pretty proud on how well it turned out. Of course it could've been better but it was pretty good if I don't say so myself ;) **

**Also thank you! :**

**Claret Tho**

**Chocolatecandy123**

**Harry's love can conquer all**

**Terron145**

**Slytheringirl22**

**Ninja97**

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf said in a low voice holding his staff up letting us all be able to see in front of us.

Lolria looked around letting herself get lost in her thoughts and she suddenly tripped over a small stone and almost fell face first when Boromir caught her. She blushed, embarrassed she let herself almost fall in front of the fellowship but thankful he was paying attention to her enough to catch her.

"Um, thank you Boromir," Lolria said looking down and making sure there were no more stones or pebbles in her path.

"You're welcome my lady," Boromir replied and she looked up to see an amused smile on his face which made her roll her eyes despite herself.

"Obviously not all elves are as graceful," Lolria said trying to shrug it off but that just turned Boromir's smile into a grin.

"Oh I did not think so," He replied.

Lolria narrowed her eyebrows slightly and turned away from him but he grasped her hand. "I did not mean to offend you Lolria, please forgive me."

Lolria smiled she always liked it when people always apologized and trying to say there were not wrong and giving a not so good reason. "There is nothing to forgive."

He looked relieved and gave her hand a gentle squeeze which sent little warm tingles throughout her body. Lolria tried to shake of the feeling but it still lingered. The hobbits got his attention though and he gave her a look which told her he will talk to her later and she nodded. Suddenly Aragorn came to her side.

"Hello Lord Aragorn," Lolria said with a polite smile hoping he would return it.

Aragorn gave her a polite nod and studied her carefully she knew despite what Arwen had said he wants to make an own opinion of himself. And she liked that about him, if we listened to what everyone said about others we would all have the wrong idea. Sure Arwen would say good things of her, but Lolria knew many elleth's would not. "You have showed much courage when we were fighting the sea creature," Aragorn said looking at her with respect.

"Thank you," Lolria said smiling. So someone had paid some attention to her skills. "You are also very skillful with a blade, though I shouldn't be surprised since Arwen has told me all about your magnificence."

He nodded slightly she saw a little half smile creeping up his face. "Do you think we will see her again?" He asked her slowly, allowing himself to open up a little to her.

Lolria looked down she has been trying not to think of it. To keep the pain at bay. Just the thought of not seeing Elrond and Arwen again felt like someone had stabbed her heart and twisted the knife. "I-I…" Lolria cleared her throat. "We might," she said quietly. She felt his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him with a small tearful smile.

~00.00~

Gandalf rests his hand upon a rock with a dark, silvery veins running through it. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold...or jewels..." The wizard tilts his staff down towards the pit. "…but Mithril."

"It so pretty," Lolria heard Pippin whisper to Merry.

Lolria turned and smiled at Pippin. "It is a very beautiful element isn't it?" Lolria asked she herself had not seen mithril and though it was very beautiful.

Both of the hobbits nodded and she smiled. She saw that the group started moving now and looked at the narrow pathway, "each of you take a hold of my hand." She said and with her right hand holding on to Merry and her left on to Pippin they made it safely with no blunders of any kind.

She had only caught a tad bit of what Gandalf said of the conversation the others were having.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Lolria smiled it seemed truly amazing of what Frodo's uncle has accomplished in all his time. And how little she had with all the years she had lived.

Lolria hated climbing period. She used to be fairly good at it back when she lived at Mirkwood but after a incident well she never did again but she quickly got over herself she needed to relax she watched everyone's movements and soon caught on again.

"Pippin!" Merry scolded quietly as Pippin almost slipped and Lolria became even more self conscious of slipping

_Flashback _

_Lolria looked around and smiled gleefully when there was actually no one around. She clutched onto her small bag which contained some books she ran to her favorite tree and climbed and looked around. She hasn't felt so happy she kept climbing to the top. She took out her books and got so absorbed by it she didn't hear the slight movements of the branches. But then that's when she heard some voices._

_"Can't we just leave?" Lolria never found out who had said that but was slightly thankful until well she panicked and fell. She never climbed a tree after that even though she wanted to she thought it was the best not to. Especially that she was seriously injured and her aunt advised her lightly that she should stay on the ground. It was then she was more teased and when they found out she had a little thing for Legolas and she left three months later… Not that anyone besides her aunt really cared. _

"Here," Lolria looked up to she was at the top and Boromir was extending his arm which she took gratefully. When she was back on her feet she saw three paths and looked to Gandalf expectantly to figure out which way led out of the mountain.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf said at last. And Lolria's face twisted slightly as the fellowship continued to stare at the different paths.

"Hmm," Aragorn murmurs softly trying to figure out which way to go also.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked quietly to Merry not wanting Gandalf to hear him.

"No." Merry said slightly agitated and Lolria who had been sitting next to Merry smiled slightly and gave him a reassuring pat on the back and motioned him to relax so he did and closed his eyes for a while.

"I think we are," Pippin said at last.

"Shhh! Gandalf's thinking." Sam said shoving Pippin a bit with a very serious look on his face. Pippin just shrugged and looked back at Merry who had his eyes open again but just staring up to the ceiling.

"Merry?" Pippin said staring at Merry and Lolria knew the youngest hobbit was pushing it a little.

"What?" Merry asked now slightly more interested. What more can come out of the hobbits little mouth?

"I'm hungry," Lolria laughed as the words came out of Pippins mouth and she stood up, kissed the top of his head and found herself standing next to Legolas after a few moments.

He nodded to her and looked straight ahead trying his best not to notice her anymore then he had to which confused her and made her slightly angry.

"What is it that is disturbing you?" Lolria asked as the silence carried on for about fifteen minutes.

He didn't say anything but gave her a sideward glance and saw sadness and guilt over his face. "Legolas is somethi-"Lolria began but was cut off.

"It's nothing it is just being in this god forsaken mine." Legolas said and walked off to Aragorn and from the looks started a somewhat serious conversation.

Lolria pursed her lips together she knew either it was the mine or she did something wrong which was frequently the case but she had inquired friends like Arwen and Elrond who never cared much with her mistakes. Lolria watched everyone it seemed most people had someone then she saw Boromir sitting in a corner then came over to sit with him.

"What is your home like?" Lolria asked as she sat down.

He raised his eyebrows but nodded, "It is a beautiful city really. Minas Tirith the white city."

Lolria nodded, "I would like to go there someday, my father told me my mother spent some time there… She liked to travel," Lolria laughed bitterly. "But he hated it never wanting to go anywhere but Lolthlorien and maybe Rivendell."

Boromir took her hand in his and his brows furrowed together and took a hold of her other hand.

"They get cold often… It is nothing really…" Lolria said but didn't want to let go she could feel her hands becoming not too stiff anymore.

"Oh! It's that way." The fellowship looked up in relief as Gandalf was making his way towards one of the paths. Lolria looked up and smiled at Boromir and let go of his hands and got up.

"He's remembered!" Merry said smiling and helping Pippin up.

"No," Gandalf answered truthfully. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here." The wizard put his hand on Merry's shoulder. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Lolria had too agree it was better in here but didn't know if his logic was quite sound. Though she did not say anything for it wasn't as if she could make any suggestions since she had never been here before.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said raising his staff and it glowed brighter and Lolria looked around in awe of the magnificent hall with an arched ceiling and tall stone pillars.

"Behold the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf said Lolria then really understood why her mother liked to travel. She could see different beautiful places and meet new people.

The fellowship contined walking and then Lolria caught Gimli's gaze as she heard him gasp. And there were many corpses.

"Haugh!" Gimli cried at the sight of the corpses and started to run.

"Gimli!" Gandalf cried trying to stop him.

But Gimli pays no heed to Gandalf, and runs into the chamber. Its walls and recesses are scarred and broken, as are the bodies and weapons scattered about. The Dwarf stops and kneels by a crypt in the center of the room where a single shaft of light spills down, illumining it. Gandalf walks forward and peers at the tomb's surface.

"No! No! No!" Gimli sobbed as they had reached where he was.

Boromir moves forward and places his hand on Gimli's shoulder trying to sooth him.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gandalf said as he reads the writing.

The dwarf began to cry deeply and Gandalf handed Pippin his Staff and hat and took a look from a book a corpse was clutching on too.

"Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ra narag. Kheled-zâram ... Balin tazlifi." Gimli chanted softly sobbing as he did.

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" Lolria heard Legolas tell Aragorn and Lolria was unsure of what to do she felt antsy as some might say, though the sorrow of the dwarf made her want to stay for awhile so he can grieve.

"They have taken the bridge…and the second hall." Gandalf started reading from the book.

Gimli finally stopped crying and listen to Gandalf as he read.

"We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums... drums… in the deep."

Lolria pressed her lips together and looked around nervously. But then felt a reassuring pat on her shoulder and was surprised to see it was Aragorn.

"We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. "We cannot get out… They are coming!"

Lolria who had been closing her eyes shot up at the crashing sound she just heard and then saw Pippin who was standing by a well and she saw a corpse make its way down crashing into the sides of the well and then to make things worse a chain that was connected to a bucket fell also. Lolria groaned quietly and saw a glimpse of Gandalf's face before he turned to Pippin.

Lolria cringed as Gandalf slammed the book closed. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He shouted and she couldn't help but feel slight sympathy for the small hobbit.

Lolria took the wizards belongings from the hobbit and gave them back to Gandalf when suddenly she heard something.

**Boom**…**boom**.

"Gandalf…" Lolria said quietly and glanced towards the well.

**Boom**.

"Please tell me someone else can hear that." Lolria said looking at the others who were now trying to see where the sound was coming from.

**Boom-boom** **Boom-boom-boom**. Then suddenly there is silence but the tension inside of Lolria didn't leave.

Then suddenly she heard it again and everyone else did too.** Boom-boom-boom-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM**…

"Oh god…" Lolria breathed clutched to the handle of Aras.

"Frodo!" Sam cried motioning at Frodo's sword and they all saw that it was glowing a bright blue color.

"Orcs!" Legolas hisses and she took out Aras and moved to where Aragorn and Legolas stood and motioned the hobbits back.

Boromir rushed to the doors to have a look of what was going on outside and an arrows pierces into the door near his face. Lolria quickly ran and stood by Boromir.

"Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" It was Aragorn he was only a couple of steps behind her.  
The three of them got the door shut and tried to find things to barricade the door.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir said gravely and Lolria cursed quietly in elvish receiving a slightly shocked look from Aragorn. Lolria smiled sheepishly and grabbed some weapons from Legolas to barricade the door.

"Yaggghhh!" Gandalf yelled and pulled out his sword and with that the hobbits also pulls out there swords.

"Aarrgghhh! Let them come!" Gimli shouted atop Balin's tomb. "There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

Legolas and Aragorn stand poised, ready to shoot; the Hobbits are also ready, but Lolria could see the fear clouds their eyes. Lolria saw a gap in the door and Legolas shoot at the gap quickly and she heard an ugly cry of pain.

Suddenly the whole door forces open, Aragorn and Legolas start shooting quickly but accurately while she and Boromir slay orcs with their swords. And soon Aragorn pulled out his sword.

Lolria looked up too see Sam running away from a troll and hurriedly made her way over to the hobbit.

"Lolria! Get Sam we can take care of the troll!" She heard Aragorn yelled she nodded and killing ocrs in process and grabbed Sam as Boromir and Aragorn pulled on the trolls chains.

"Are you okay Sam?" Lolria asked as she put him down.

"Yes Lolria th-thank yo-you." Sam sputtered out.

"Oh Sam," Lolria said. Just then she felt an end of a sword slice her arm. She cried out in slight pain and beheaded the orc. She then felt a sudden rush of anger and she killed Orc after Orc and then saw Boromir flying across the room.

"Boromir!" Lolria called out and she was about to run to him but he got up quickly and motioned to her she was okay.

The troll now started swinging his chain in circles above his head. He started swinging the chain at Legolas who easily dodges it. Again he swings, and his chain whips around a pillar and catches. Legolas darts towards the chain and stamps the chain tight; he runs along it onto the trolls shoulders and shoots it in the back of the head and jumps off. The troll cringes, whimpering shrilly in pain. It stumbles, snapping itself free from the pillar.

Sam hits an Orc with skillet and smiles a bit, "I think I'm getting the hang of this." Lolria laughed and nodded.

The troll raises his mace and brings it down at the other Hobbits, causing them to jump aside. Frodo gets separated from both Merry and Pippin. The troll goes over to Frodo, who tries to escape by hiding behind pillars.

"Frodo!" Aragorn cried out trying to fight his way to him.

Lolria looked up and saw what was happening. "Frodo! Aragorn!"

Frodo moves around the pillar hiding from the troll looking for him. He seems to be able to hide from the troll long enough but the Lolria saw the troll.

"Frodo!" Lolria called out again.

The troll yells loudly in the hobbits face making him stumble back in surprise. "Aragorn? Aragorn!" Frodo cries out.

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled she can hear the exhaustion in his voice and she runs as fast as she can and she makes her way beside him. He nodes gratefully at her and the two of them hurry to Frodo.

"Yaaahh!" Aragorn cried and grabs a spear and stabs the troll with it. Though the spear doesn't go into the trolls flesh but it does distract it a bit, but then the troll slaps Aragorn across the room and he goes into a daze. Both Merry and Pippin began throwing stones at the beast. Lolria was about to get her bow to shoot the beast but then it ran to Frodo.

"Frodo run!" Merry shouts. But Lolria watched helplessly as the troll blocked Frodo and gets the spear.

"Ungh…uhh!"Frodo yelled as the spear pierced into the hobbit.

"FRODO!" Lolria shouted. Suddenly an image of her mother came into her mother. Tears rolled down uncontrollably and she put away Aras and pulled out her bow and shot orc after orc until she couldn't anymore she was so focused and soon she ran out of arrows and she quickly got out Aras again and killed more and more ocrs.

The cave troll gapes at what it has done in surprise. Merry and Pippin glance at each other and their faces appear resolved. They leap onto the beast, stabbing him mercilessly.

"Yaaahh!" Merry and Pippin say in unison as they continued to stab the beast.

"Frodo?" Sam said, Lolria turned around and saw a panicked looking Sam in the distance.

"Frodo!" Sam shouted again.

"Sam!" Lolria shouted. But he ignored her and kept going.

Just then the troll grabbed Merry and Pippin, Lolria reached for an arrow but cursed when she remembered she didn't have any more.

"Legolas," Lolria said and he nodded at her. He grabbed an arrow and shot it dead and she hurry and grabbed Merry from the air and helped Pippin up to his feet as he fell. Finally the only ocrs that remained in the room were dead.

Gandalf rushes to Frodo, as does Aragorn. Sam walks slowly over.

"Oh no!" Aragorn said as they all reached the ring bearer.

Just as Aragorn moves Frodo he gasps and moans from the pain of the spear that was thrown at him.

"He's alive!" Sam said turning to Gandalf with surprise.

All except Aragorn sigh in relief as they heard the news of Frodo.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt." Frodo breathed trying to catch his breath.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn said bewildered knowing her saw what had happened.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said looking at Frodo expectedly, like he knew how Frodo was still alive.

They all watched Frodo reveals his Mithril shirt from under the other shirt he was wearing.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli says in awe. Lolria smiled and turned to see Legolas smile back at her. But they both heard something and faced back at the fellowship.

**I know why am I making this slightly more like Lolria/Boromir? It's only going to be like this for this and maybe the next chapter until you know he um DIES. *cries* how am I gonna kill him off?! Anyways yes it's just to make Legolas a bit jealous :) **


	7. Departure of a Friend

**Hey Guys I am back! Lol ;) I know I said I would be back earlier but god I have been stressed about French Finals and Musical Theatre projects. I would like to thank those who followed and favorited but you guys should review too! And to those who like the tv show supernatural (THE MOST AMAZING TV SHOW IN THE UNIVERSE ;) Should read my supernatural fanfic a couple of my friends have said it was really really good and only said this fic was good… Which makes me happy and sad, so you guys could read (and review) that story too! Oh and btw check out ToryisconfusedDotcom story and Superkiran's story/stories! They're great :)**

**Thank you! :**

**Claret Tho- I've been reading back and I have noticed that I would start writing in a classical type of way then slowly get modern. I am going to try to write better :)**

**Kairi14ole**

**Steella-The-Huskey**

**WWE-Little-Angel**

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf said with the strength he could muster, he was beginning to look very weary which worried Lolria but continued on.

The Fellowship runs out the rear door of the chamber into a high, ornate hall of pillars with a ray of light breaking through from some high shaft. When Lolria has a chance to look around she tries her best to not show how she was feeling, completely horrified at the numbers the orcs were. It almost looked as if they were a whole colony of ants pouring into the room. Lolria brought an arrow up to her bow as did everyone us did so. She watched the ugly faces of the orcs full of hate and darkness soon they were surrounded with tens of thousands of orcs. She shivered slightly and both Boromir and Legolas took a step in front of her, which irritated her a little but knew they just didn't want to have her injured. But then suddenly a fiery glow appeared and the orcs looked even more terrified then she had felt moments ago and departed almost as quickly as they surrounded the fellowship. Lolria followed Gandalf's gaze and pressed her lips together and stood up straighter clutching on to her treasured bow more tightly.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asks Gandalf wondering what could have made the orcs depart so quickly.

Gandalf doesn't respond for a second closing his eyes as a rumble is heard and slowly says, "A Balrog— a demon of the ancient world." Gandalf replies and Lolria swallows hard for a second and the fiery glow appears again, Lolria turns to see Legolas's eyes full of fear and that didn't help her at all. Legolas's eyes landed on hers and understood what just had happened. He quickly took one of her hands.

"Do not fear Ria," Legolas said quietly into her ear. He hadn't called her that since they were in Rivendell. And she hadn't expected him to say that to her again since he had been acting strangely since they had entered the mines. And she really had not expected the shivers that shot down her spine when she felt the heat of his breath on her ear.

"This foe is beyond any of you." Gandalf says turning around, "Run!" The anxiety in his voice makes everyone run with all of their might between the rows of the magnificent pillars.

"Quickly now!" Gandalf says as he waits for them all to catch up with him. And once they do they do he glances behind him and hurries along with the rest of them.

They quickly enter a passageway and goes down a flight of steps. Then the stairs end suddenly and Lolria watches in horror as Boromir nearly falls into fires below but Legolas pulls him back. His torch though falls down and disappears completely, the hobbits with their short legs just made it to the ledge and Lolria quickly grabbed them and pulled them back.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted turning back to the wizard waiting for him to run along with him.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Gandalf shouts at Aragorn. They all look to the bridge and Pippin flinches when the Balrog roars again Lolria quickly holds him tight.

"Do as I say!" Gandalf shouts at him angrily and shoves of Aragorn forward and Lolria watches Aragorn's face fill with confusion and hurt.

"Swords are no more use here!" Gandalf continues to shout at them and the men and Lolria nod quickly.

The Balrog roars yet again and the fellowship runs faster down the steps and at a gap between the steps Legolas quickly jumps and easily makes it on the other side.

"Gandalf." Legolas says motioning him to jump to the other side, and Gandalf jumps and Legolas helps him land steadily on his feet.

Arrows whistle into the air from a far ledge, striking the stone steps at their feet where Gandalf had stood but a moment ago. Lolria shot her head around and aims an arrow and as she is doing so she sees an arrow zip by and knew Legolas had shot it by its accuracy, hitting the orc in its skull. Lolria let go of the arrow and it hits another orc in its chest.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir says to hurry them and throws them to Legolas where they make it safely, and then he himself jumps to the other side.

"Sam." Aragorn said motioning him over and while he picks up the hobbit Lolria takes in a deep breath and jumps to the other side, landing stably. Legolas nods showing signs of being impressed but quickly shifts his attentions on the ones still needing to jump. And Lolria who had but away her bow when she jumped quickly took it out and started shooting at orcs still trying to injure them. She then sees Sam being caught in Boromir's arms and relaxes a bit.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf." Lolria heard with her elf hearing and chuckled slightly releasing her arrow at that precise moment.

"Not the beard!" Lolria heard and tilted her head and almost laughed out loud when she saw Legolas grabbing the dwarves beard but quickly refocused but still with a trace of a smile on her lips.

"Steady." Aragorn says to Frodo, Lolria's ears picking it up. "Hold on!" He yells at him as more roars from the Balrog echoes through the halls. The fiery light of the Barlog was getting closer and closer by the minute. Lolria quickly turned around when she heard more rocks falling, she saw the gap widen greatly and cursed silently she knew she should've let Aragorn go first and be behind

"Hang on! Lean forward!" Aragorn shouts to the ring bearer.

"Come on!" Legolas shots back at the man and hobbit wanting to get them all out of danger as fast as they could.

The two of them move their weight forward, making the stairs they were on collide with the stairs the rest of them were on. The two leap across to safety, and many arms reach out to pull them over. Around a pillar the creature showed itself and Lolria knew this was not what she had expected at all… Nothing prepared her for this but she snapped out of it when she heard Gandalf's urgent voice.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" And the wizard does not need to tell them again and they all flee and she notices that Gandalf has not followed them though. The fellowship turn then and watch Gandalf stand head to head to the Balrog. The two of them challenging each other wanting to see you will strike first.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf said to the Balrog waiting for a response ignoring any noise the fellowship was making.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screams trying desperately to get his attention wanting desperately to get him away from the creature.

Huge shadows the shape of wings appear around the creature but this does not seem to faze Gandalf as he raises his sword and staff together and talks back to it with all his might.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor…" Gandalf's starts and lifts his staff and it begins to glow brightly. "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog then creates a sword of his fiery light and strikes down on the wizard who parries the strike with his own sword breaking the Barlog's blade into pieces. The now angry creature bellows loudly at Gandalf the Grey. Frodo gasps in horror and Aragorn starts making his way to the wizard. Lolria stand there paralyzed with fear.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf shouts loudly and clenches his teeth tightly glaring at the profound creature.

A thread of flame issues from the Balrog's maw, and it steps forward onto the bridge. The beats brandishes a flaming whip, lashing it about menacingly. Gandalf summons the last of his energy, and raises his sword and staff together into the air.

"YOU...SHALL NOT...PASS!" Gandalf bellowed into the air and Lolria's grip on little Pippin's hand grew tighter as his face became more and more fearful.

Gandalf smashes his staff on to the bridge, causing a bright light to appear suddenly. The now very angry creature flares its nostrils, and takes a step forward. The bridge though collapses from under it as it moves towards Gandalf, and breaks before the wizard's staff. The Balrog falls backward into the darkness, still having his fiery whip in its hands. Gandalf takes a moment and leans on his staff watching the creature then turns and takes a step toward the fellowship. But just then Lolria watches in shock when the end of the Balrog's whip gets Gandalf's ankle and he tries desperately to stay on the ledge.

"No, no!" Boromir says trying to restrain the ring bearer but Lolria takes off running with all her might and she hears Frodo's cries from a while behind her.

"Gandaaaaalf!" He calls and Lolria runs grateful she had always been a really fast runner, but suddenly strong arms pulled her back and Lolria fell hard to the ground. She moans loudly as her head hits the floor with a great force her eyes open filling with tears and sees Legolas she glances back to the direction she was running in and he quickly grabs her and holds her tightly in his arms. She screams loudly and looks at Gandalf as he looks between her and Frodo.

"Fly, you fools."Is the last thing he says and he lets go of the ledge letting himself fall to the great darkness underneath.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Frodo cries as he is being dragged away by Boromir followed by the rest of the hobbits.

"Gaaaanndddaallfff!" Lolria screams trying with all the strength she can muster to get away from Legolas but failing as his grip on her tightens quickly.

"Aragorn!" Boromir shouts trying to get the rangers attention as his eyes are still glued on to the spot Gandalf had stood only seconds ago.

"Noooooooooooo!" Frodo continues on shouting and Lolria clenched her jaw not wanting to scream anymore in front of everyone but that was the exact thing she wanted to do, and she let Legolas carry her out.

Aragorn looked back shocked and uncertain but hurried along with the rest of the fellowship out of the mines of Moria.

Lolria gets out of Legolas's grasp and collapsed to the ground crying bitterly clutching on to her bow tightly not caring if the others saw her and she allowed the tears to flow out of her eyes like rivers.

Sam sits on the ground, bows his head onto his hands weeping endlessly. Merry and Pippin cry together trying to comfort each other at the same time. Boromir tries to restrain Gimli as the Dwarf vents out his rage and sorrow. And Legolas had a look of uncertainty, pain and shock not knowing what to do as of now. Aragorn though was wiping his blade clean of the blood that had been on it previously.

"Legolas, get them up." Lolria hears Aragorn says and she laid there still now in shock. She felt gentle hands holding her and she looked up to see Legolas sad and sympathetic face.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir yells at Aragorn with a pleading tone she didn't want to look at them though.

"Ria please get up, it will help the hobbits to hurry also." Legolas said trying to help her up to her feet.

"What… What just happened Legolas?..." Lolria says quietly her filled with tears. She felt like she was going to be sick but tried her best to hold it in she needed to be strong but her heart just hurt too much at the moment. Legolas looked at her with a saddened face.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn called out to them all.

"We…. My…. Home." Lolria murmured wobbling forward slightly, thinking instantly of her father and friends there.

"Yes, Ria. Your home, Lothlórien." Legolas said holding her up and she nodded and stood up straighter, regaining her strength. She was going home. There they will all find the rest they desperately need.

"On your feet Sam," Aragorn says picking up Sam off the ground who has been wiping the tears off his face. Aragorn looks around, "Frodo?" He calls out, and suddenly becomes worried "Frodo!"

Lolria looked in the direction that Aragorn started was going and saw Frodo and her pounding heart slowed down. She quickly made her way to Pippin, Merry and Sam and gave them a weary small smile.

"Do not grieve now my friends we must first hurry to safety," and she hugged them all and they clutched to her tightly.

"We must depart at once!" Aragorn shouted and the fellowship made their way in the direction of her home, Lothlorien…

**There was the next chapter! Please review! And check out SuperKiran's and ToryisconfusedDotcom story/stories!**


	8. Lothlorien, Breaking of the Fellowship

**I know I haven't updated in FOREVER but here is a New Year present for you all! Really guys 8,000 words! (well almost it's like 7,993 words Lol) This is the end of The Fellowship of the ring! I know! I got carried away!**

**Thank you! :**

**Kairi14oel- :) You didn't have to review for all chapters made me happy with just your one review!**

**Captian-Winter**

**Kanna Yamaoto**

**Rachel12349- Continuing! :D**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER- Here they are Lothlorien at last!**

**Mercede216**

**MyUnlikelyHero**

**AdriCullenHale**

**EdwardCullenFan2009**

**MusicKey28**

**Marifica**

**Anghel Ni Kamatayan**

**BelleJay**

**Malffinka**

**Little Indulgence- Thank You! I love Legolas and it makes me so happy that you love Lolria! **

**AngelRose**

**Blood-in-Poison **

**HoneyGee08- Thanks! Here's an update!**

**Aurora870 **

**Daisy Whiteside- Thank you so much :)**

**Leah- Can I just tell you how happy your review made me?! I just *dies***

**sPaRkzZz**

**WishIWasCutiePie- I love your pen name! Here is an extra long (awesome) update!**

**Katsu Shade Nakamara**

**Tandrele**

**J2S- Sorry it took a long while :( hope this makes up for it!**

**(Okay guys there are too many of you! From now on only Review replies will be here! Thank you so much and sorry if you aren't up here :( )**

**On with the story! **

A small, relieved smile spread across Lolria's face when she saw the forest relieved to be able to rest here for a while… Even if it be for a short time.

Lolria and Legolas were walking side by side not talking; Lolria took a long glance at him without moving her head. He looked… The same yet so different at the same time from when they were young.

"Why were you acting so strange when we were in the mines?" Lolria asked him watching him carefully not sure if she really wanted to know the answer though.

Legolas look slightly pained and… Guilty? She wasn't really sure, he turned his face away from her then and she pursued her lips together and sighed quietly. "I am sorry; please forget I have said anything."

"It-"Legolas cleared his throat and looked at her, "It is not your fault Ria, I see now that nothing was…" And he abruptly walked off ahead with Aragorn.

Confused Lolria kept walking and heard Gimli's voice warning the hobbits; "Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell… and are never seen again."

Lolria laughed and looked at the hobbits, "My friends do not listen to him I have met the Lady when I was young she… Is very beautiful and kind hearted."

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked Frodo and she turned to see him

"Frodo are you alright?" Lolria said moving towards him and he gives her a slight nod and she keeps close to him though feeling concern fill her.

"Well from what I here, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

A notched arrow then appears in his face. "Oh…" He grumbled slightly.

Other bows at the ready appear around the Fellowship. Legolas has his own bow out, pointing it at the owners of the other weapons. The Fellowship looks around, alarmed. A tall, golden-haired Elf appears.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Lolria couldn't help but giggle and bowed slightly with a teasing smile playing around on her face. "Suilad Mellonamin." **Hello my friend. **

Lolria heard the dwarf growl and couldn't help but nudge him making him glare at her slightly not that she cared much of it.

"Lolria Ciryatan, Mae govannen amar." **Lolria Ciryatan, welcome home. **Haldir says with a slight smile nodding to her.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion. **Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil**. The golden hair elf said to the other.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." **Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien. **Legolas said and nodded slowly to him.

"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." **Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.  
**  
"Haldir." Aragorn replied nodding his head before Haldir and then to her amusement the dwarf opened his mouth again.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!"

Lolria couldn't help but chuckle and saw a slight glint in Haldir's eyes. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Lolria's eyes widened at the dwarfs words, sure she had not been super friendly to the dwarf but she _never_said anything that insulting!

"That was not so courteous." Aragorn said immediately and turned to face the dwarf and she glared at him slightly and turned her head quickly away from him and faced Haldir.

"You bring great evil with you." Haldir said, glancing from Frodo the ring bearer and to Aragorn. "You can go no further."

Lolria stood there shocked for a moment and felt slightly angry when he was beginning to walk away. How could he just walk away like that! But she knew using an angry tone will not work on Haldir; she needed to be straight but sweet at the same time.

"Haldir!" Lolria called out and ran to him, his patrol not knowing what to do for they all knew her. And didn't want to do anything wrong they let her through, but when Aragorn and Legolas tried to follow her the patrol raised their arrows at them.

The elf merely turned around and sighed facing the elleth, "Lolria you kn-"

"Do not even start!" She said crossing her arms at him but smiled making him raise an eyebrow slightly, "We are to enter my home for refuge now."

"I wish not to show any favoritism by allowing you in with you begging me…" He said looking around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. "You know how they are-"

"Stop it we are to enter me home," Lolria said looking into his eyes as if she were looking into his soul.

He sighed now, and Lolria knew she had gotten through him. "Yes… I believe you all are."

~00.00~

A band of Elves leads the Fellowship through the beautiful woods of Lórien. Lolria watches Boromir glance at Frodo behind him, as though he feels concern for the young Hobbit. The group then comes to the very end of the ridge and looks out.

"Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light," Haldir tells the fellowship and Lolria smiles at the hobbits awe filled faces.

Lolria looked fondly at the great large trees as they continued to walk as the sun behind the tress soon disappeared and now was replaced by darkness. The now walked on winding stairs that were built onto the trees and continued on higher and higher. And then soon Lolria could see the bright moonlight the colors of blue and silver. When they stop at Haldir's command Lolria saw them The Lord and Lady of Lórien. Aragorn then touches his head reverently in greeting. And Lolria quickly bowed down feeling slightly out of place but when she saw the smile on Lady Galadriel's face she slowly stood up.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" Lolria's heart twisted in pain again at Lord Celeborn's words and looked down to the floor she still couldn't believe he was gone.

"For I much desire to speak with him...I can no longer see him from afar." Lord Celeborn continued on waiting for one of the fellowship to respond.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," The Lady said and Lolria heard the trace of shock and sorrow in her voice. "He has fallen into shadow."

Lolria eyes flicker onto Aragorn and he nodded solemnly, feeling pain, guilt rise within him.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas tried to explain to them. Lolria watched everyone from the corner of her eyes and they all seemed tired, driven by grief or just simply hopeless. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria," Lolria watched Gimli bow his head down sadly, then turned her attention back on the Lord and Lady and saw the surprise and sorrow in Lord Celeborn's eyes.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." Lady Galadriel spoke and sorrowful Dwarf looks up at her feeling slightly better. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief," Lady Galadriel continued on.

Lolria then heard quiet weeping and turned her head very slightly to see that it was Boromir and then looked back down to the ground. It pained her to see that her friends were in just as much pain as she had, she hoped she could help and make them feel a little better.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn says looking at each member of the fellowship, when he lands on Lolria though he looks on her eyes only and she keeps contact with him also. Then she sees a faint smile on his lips and looks to Lady Galadriel.

"The quest that stands before you stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all, yet hope remains while the company is true." Lolria smiles slightly as she watches Sam gaze at the beautiful Lady of light, remembering she had done that once when she was young.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." Lady Galadriel said at last and most of the fellowship felt relieved.

~00.00~

The fellowship settled down on the ground where they were given to rest at. Lolria had just been gazing around the familiar trees and sounds; never had she missed home as much as she has had now. That's when she heard singing in the background and listened to what they were singing of.

"A Olórin i yaresse…" (**Olórin who once was…**)

"Mentaner i Numeherui," (**Sent by the Lords of the West**)

"Tírien i Rómenóri…" (**To guard the Lands of the East…**)

"Melme nóren sina," (**Our love for this land**)

"núra ala," (**Is deeper than the deeps**)

"Eäro…" (**Of the sea…**)

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas explains to the hobbits as he sees their awe filled yet confused faces, she still though, heard the grief in the elf's voice.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asks looking up to Legolas as Aragorn sharpens his sword and Gimli sleeps beside him.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." Legolas says quietly not able to look the hobbit in the eye. Lolria moved to him them and took his hand and squeezed it gently. Her father used to do that when she felt very sad and it helped so she supposed it would help him too. And to her surprise he smiled at her, yes a small smile, but a smile nevertheless.

"…Maiaron i Oiosaila," (Wisest of all Maiar,)

"Manan elye etevanne," (What drove you to leave)

"Nórie i malanelye?" (That which you loved?)

"…Ilfirin nairelma," (Yet we will cast all away)

"ullume nucuvalme." (Rather that submit.)

"Nauva i nauva... "(What should be shall be...)

"Shall I sing it for you so you may understand?" She asked Merry and Pippin who smiled and nodded happily.

Still sitting beside Legolas, Lolria cleared her throat slightly and began to sing in her soft clear voice.

"Olórin who once was...

Sent by the Lords of the West,

To guard the Lands of the East.

Our love for this land,

Is deeper than the deeps of the sea...

Wisest of all Maiar,

What drove you to leave?

That which you loved?

Yet we will cast all away,

Rather that submit.

What should be shall be..."

The two hobbits felt grief for a moment but gazed up at the elleth and clapped for her smiling greatly. She did not usually sing in public but she had been told she had a lovely sweet voice, like her mother has had and her aunt who has.

"That was beautiful," Lolria turned to Legolas and blushed slightly, which she scolded herself for doing and looked at him with a soft small smile.

"Thank you," she said simply to the elf and heard the hobbits speak again as he smiled back at her.

"I knew they wouldn't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." The hobbits and Lolria watched him, expecting him to go on and smiled when he did.

"The finest rockets ever seen,

They burst in stars of blue and green…" Sam started and was interrupted by the dwarf's snoring; well at least someone is going to get rest Lolria thought.

"Or after thunder...silver showers…" Sam continued on and Lolria motions Aragorn to do something of the dwarf, and tries not to laugh when he swats the dwarf's pillow making Gimli grunt rather loudly.

"Came falling like a...rain of flowers…" Sam finishes and squats back down near Lolria.

"Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road."

Lolria smiles and pats his shoulder reassuringly, "I think Gandalf would appreciate it all the same. "

~00.00~

…Ú-reniathach (**No more will you wander**)

i amar galen (**The green fields of this earth**)

I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen. (**Your journey has ended in darkness**.)

Lolria opened her eyes when it seemed that everyone had gone to sleep and quickly looked around and to her luck saw no one around. And then she heard the lament for Gandalf still going on and listened to it a bit. She then quickly walked down a path, she loved this part of the forest and then she saw it a small statue of her mother hidden behind a large, tall tree. She kneeled down before it and felt tears going down her cheeks and smiled slightly.

"Why did you have to leave so soon?" Lolria whispered looking down at the ground beside the statue. "Please tell me what I must do," Though her mother was actually buried at Mirkwood she had her father make a statue for her. She then heard footsteps behind her but didn't move thinking it was her father. But when the person spoke she turned around surprised.

"Boromir what are you doing awake?" She asked, walking towards the man curious of why he had come.

"I could not sleep," he told her simply, "If you wish for me to lea-"

"No it is fine my friend I just thought everyone was asleep,"

"Who is she?" Boromir asks looking at the statue behind her making Lolria smile a little. She took his hand into hers and brought him closer to it.

"My mother," she said quietly her small hand still in his as she waited for him to speak.

"I am sorry, I did not know of-" Boromir started to say but Lolria squeezed his hand slightly... Like she had done for Legolas, but then she quickly shook off the thought.

"Boromir it's quite alright, like you said you did not know. I believe only Legolas would know, and maybe Aragorn..."

"And why would those two alone know?" He asked her and she knew there was a slight trace of hurt in his voice.

"Well you see Legolas and I grew up together but I moved here to be with my father, and a very good friend of mine is… very close with Aragorn. I am not sure how much she told him of me."

"I am sorry for my tone I just thought…" Boromir trailed off as he saw tears falling out of Lolria's eyes and it broke his heart seeing her in such pain. Without thinking he took her in his arms and held her as she cried silently.

Lolria was surprised when he had hugged her but let herself sink in his arms, he held her so gently as if she might break but stroked her hair reassuringly… Lovingly.

"Could you hold me… for a while longer," Lolria said quietly into his chest absorbing some of his body warmth. He slowly laid his chin on the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her a bit more tightly. They stayed in each other's arms for a while longer till Lolria became weary and Boromir could tell by the way she leaned into him.

"You should get some sleep you will need it," He murmured softly into her ear and she nodded into his chest slowly and pulled away from him. She gave him a little smile and the two of them walked back to their resting spot and slept in until dawn.

~00.00~

"Lolria? Lolria!" Lolria woke up to the mention of her name and to her surprise saw her father standing above her.

"A-Ada? What are you doing here?" Lolria sputtered and looked around to see no one.

"Your friends have gone to breakfast and… I wish to speak to you of what I had seen the last night," Lolria's father said sternly and she stood up, unfazed.

"What is this you have seen, Ada?" Lolria asked him and crossed her arms looking at him straight in his eyes.

"I disagree with you associating with these men, dwarves and hobbits… But to be romantically involved with a mere man is where I put my foot done!"

"Romantically? What are you- you spied on me?" Lolria asked him anger starting to seep into her veins as she waited for her father's explanation.

"That is not the matter, Lolria I am not letting you stay here and leave me because of that man." He said calmly seeing that her words have not fazed him in the slightest.

"That _man_ is a captain of Gondor! And who are you to judge that we are romantically involved! And for your information _Ada_ we are not!" She shouted and stormed away from him not once turning to look at her father's reaction.

~00.00~

"Does something bother you Lolria?" Haldir asked her as he sat down on a large stone beside her.

"My Ada, you know the as it always have been." Lolria sighed and looked down at the floor, she didn't mean to lose her temper but she always had.

"Oh I see, but Lolria you know he only wishes the best for his one and only child." He said and lifts her chin up to have her look upon him.

"Haldir I have deeply missed you while I was away," Lolria said giving him a sweet smile making him chuckle and pat her back.

"I must say I have missed my best student as well," Haldir replied back to her with a smile making her smile even larger.

"Lolr- Oh I am sorry you are bus-"Legolas stuttered slightly when he saw Haldir with the Elleth.

"It is alright," Haldir says standing up onto his feet. "I was just about to leave, I will see you again Lady Loria." And with that Haldir smiled and gave her a small wink and left, making Lolria blush madly.

"Lolria I wish for you not to interrupt me till I am completely finished, do you understand?" Legolas asked her looking her in the eye, all she could do was nod and he looked satisfied and sat down where Haldir had only moments ago.

"I was wrong when we were young, completely wrong and well… I always said I was a child, which I was but that should not be an excuse. And it's- you see- I, well I thought you were well, I was very fond of you-"

"How-"Lolria began, cutting him off only for him to cut her off.

"Please let me finish," Lolria pursed her lips together and nodded. "And since I was fond of you," Legolas began once again. "I had to tease you for the others would have made fun if they were to know… And that was terrible and cowardly of me. I am sorry Lolria, I truly am." He was looking down hoping she would forgive him, for he have felt strange around her like he once had.

Lolria now understanding why he looked so guilty before, everything now was clear to her and she felt her heart feel warm. "Legolas…" She cupped his face lightly to have him look at her, like Haldir had done to her. "You are one hundred percent forgiven,"

Lolria smiled as his lighter blue eyes looked into her light eyes with relief and happiness. "When did you first feel so guilty like this?" She asked him quietly.

"I have always had felt like this but it was when we were at the mine that the feeling overtook me…"

Lolria smiled again up at him, "I am thankful it had… my friend."

~00.00~

**(So this little bit will be kinda Legolas POV okay? Just this bit.)**

Legolas was walking he had just finished talking to Lolria, he couldn't explain what he felt towards her. It was a strange feeling really kind of like a longing, and then the jealousy he felt when she was around Captain Boromir, then lastly the urge to protect her from anything.

He then noticed another elf who looked quite distressed and Legolas thought maybe he could help him. "Sir, are you alright?" Legolas asked the other elf and when the other looked up at him… He knew that this was Lolria's father, the eyes gave it away really, they were practically the same pair of eyes.

"Prince Legolas? Lord Elrond had not informed me you were on this quest also, well thank goodness my daughter has not cut off your head by now. She really has a strong distaste in you but I never really asked why… She is rather a hard person to talk to…"

Legolas raised his eyebrows at Lolria's father and that's when the elf noticed his mistake.

"I really didn't mean to say-"

"It is quite alright… You see Lolria and I have made amends," Legolas watched as the elf's eyes brightened slightly.

"Did she talk to you of me? I am sorry I haven't even introduced myself, Arminas Ciryatan I hope that I have not made you uncomfortable." Arminas said looking downcast for a moment.

"I feel many things happened in Lolria's life that caused her much pain, and I had a part in that. I apologized to her taking all the blame, and that was the right thing to do. Lolria doesn't deserve pain… she deserves a life with someone to care for her," Legolas finished and now it was his turn to look downcast. Here he was almost admitting to this elf that he might've fallen in love with his daughter!

But Arminas only smiled, "Like her mother… Lolria catches the eyes of many, so you would need to prove to her that you do not only want her but… to need her," Arminas watched Legolas with a knowing smile, and it actually comforted him.

"So if it really does happen… you approve of me to be with your daughter?"

"I approve only to the ones that I know will care for her and love her, the rest is her decision."

"Well sir… if you don't mind me asking… how do you know that I love her, when I am not one hundred percent sure myself?"

"I can see it, clear as day in your eyes."

~00.00~

**(Back to normal now! :P the Legolas bit was a little hard to write I hoped you all liked it though :)**

Since Lolria had not eaten in the morning she went up to find a bit of food she could eat before the next meal. She gathered a couple fruits and was about to sit and eat when she heard a voice calling out her name and to her displeasure recognized the voice belonging to her father.

"Lolria…" He called out to her again and now standing right behind her but she did not turn around, she didn't want to see him.

"Is there something you need of me? Because I am busy at the moment," Lolria said, she heard a sigh and thought he was about to leave but to her surprise he moved around to face her.

"Lolria I am here to apologize to you, I am very sorry if I have offended you in any way… You might not believe it but… I just do not want you to throw your life away… doing courageous things only men should be doing…"

"Like mother…" Lolria replied quietly watching her father's reaction closely, and he seemed to keep surprising her. Tears slipped out of his eyes down his chin and Lolria then knew she wasn't the only one who blamed him, he also blamed himself… how terrible she was! She quickly wrapped her arms around her father and sobbed with him, he seemed taken aback at first but quickly pulled her closer to him scared she might pull away and run any second.

"I am s-sorry A-Ada… I'm so sorry," Lolria sobbed deeply into his chest. She finally felt like she was his daughter again, and it felt really good.

"Oh Lolria…" He said into her long beautiful raven black hair, "So am I."

~00.00~

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Lolria smiled at the face he made when he received the bow, he looked rather… adorable. She couldn't help but mentally giggle at that.

The Lady of light smiles and moves on, and that is Merry and Pippin. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." Lolria saw Pippin's face and prayed to God pippin would never have to use it but deep in her heart she knew he would.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain." Lady Galdriel told Sam as she had moved on from Merry and Pippin.

"Thank you, my lady. Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" He asked her and watched the other two hobbits at the same time.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." Lolria smiled the hobbit and smiled wider when the Lady of light kissed his forehead, it was almost second nature now to do that with the hobbits.

Now she stood before Boromir and Lolria watched as the Lady bowed her head, and she turned then to Boromir, and to him she gave a belt of gold. She smiled as he took it with gratitude and started at it in amazement.

Again the Lady  
smiled and Lolria stood up straighter then she already was, for she was the next in line. "For you, Lolria Ciryatan a bottle of elvish medicine that will keep even a man almost at death live until there is further care," Lolria took the bottle and examined the liquid in it.

"Thank you my lady, I couldn't ask for anything more." Lolria said and forced her eyes off the bottle and to the lady, and she didn't stop the smile that grew onto her face.

"But I shall warn you, be wise on which you use this on for it may be the one thing to change your fate." And then the lady moved on, and Lolria kept the word of advice close to her as she held the bottle carefully in her cold hands.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" Lolria turned her head slightly and her eyes widened slightly and a large smile was on her face. There Gimli the dwarf was looking downward and quite…. Shy? Embarrassed even? Is this the same dwarf she knew?

"Nothing," Gimli grunted and Lolria rolled her eyes but still had a smile on her face. But then it seemed he had an idea, "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is fairer than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Lolria smiled at the dwarf… maybe they weren't so bad after all…

"Actually, there was one thing - ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask."

~00.00~

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes," Lord Celeborn said and presented them with green cloaks, with silver-veined leaf brooches. They were rather beautiful, Lolria hopped that the cloak wouldn't get to ruined at the end of this.

Lolria helped fellow elves to get prepared for the fellowships departure and smiled when Legolas decided to join them. She was very happy that they were given all these pervasions for their journey,

"Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Legolas explained to the hobbits and walked up the shore leaving the hobbits and Lolria alone for a moment on the boats.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked turning to Pippin for an answer.

"Four." Pippin answered in reply making Lolria giggle and shake her head. Hobbits. Lolria thought and got up, kissed their foreheads and began to the shore.

~00.00~

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so!" Lolria heard the Elf Lord say to Aragorn, she really didn't mean to listen to their conversation it was just that she heard urgent talking.

Lolria watched as the two paused and saw Lord Celeborn give Aragorn a curved dagger, a rather beautiful one that shined. Reminds me I have to go sharpen Aras, Lolria thought but paid back attention to Lord Celeborn and Aragorn.

"Le aphadar aen." Lord Celeborn told Aragorn, warning clear in his voice. (**You are being followed**.) Aragorn then sheathes the dagger that Lord Celeborn had just given to him.

"By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros," Was the last thing Lord Celeborn said.

~00.00~

"Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrien,

Yéni úntimë ve rámar aldaron!

yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier

mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva

Andúnë pella Vardo tellumar

nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni…"

(**Alas! Like gold fall the leaves in the wind, **

**long years numberless as the wings of the trees!**

**The long years have passed like swift draughts **

**of the sweet mead in lofty halls beyond the West,**

**beneath the vaults of Varda wherein the stars**

**tremble in the song of her voice…**)

Lolria looked back at Lothlorien sadly as she heard the words the elves were singing, she tried to at least smile a bit when she saw her father on the shore, but as the boat continued to row on and the sight of him farther and farther away her heat ached and she forced herself to turn away.

Lolria was in a boat with Gimli and Legolas; Sam and Frodo with Aragorn; lastly Merry and Pippin with Boromir. It seemed everyone was pretty much lost in thought and wasn't feeling in the talking mood, so Lolria allowed herself to fall in thought also.

_"I want you to have this Lolria," Her father said to her giving her a beautiful horn it glittered brightly and was quite heavy actually. "It was your mother's, I think it is time you have it." He continued on and Lolria looked at him with a huge smile on her face. She embraced her Ada tightly and kissed his cheek._

_"Thank you Ada, this is the most wondrous gift I will ever receive, and I am glad it comes from you and mother."_

_He smiled with tears glistening in his eyes as he looked her over, "You have grown so much. A splitting image of your mother but your eyes, how have I gotten so lucky to have you as my daughter?" He said quietly but very proudly that made her smile like he had given her the world, she was glad that all this had happen… Nothing could've made her happier at that moment. _

_"Maybe you aren't lucky, maybe it was just fate." Lolria said with a half bright yet half sad smile. Maybe things would've been better if her mother was around but really Lolria would never know and let the past… well be past. _

Lolria smiled as she remembered her last encounter and knew when this was over she would have to make up for all the years the two have missed out on. But knew she would be happy doing it all the same.

Lolria looked out to the White Mountains as Lórien was now far behind them and also observed the blue clear sky and thick green tries but was disrupted by the elf and dwarf's conversation.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Gimli said and Lolria gave Legolas a knowing look and continued rowing with a smile.

"What was it?" Legolas asked the dwarf with much curiosity that made Lolria roll her eyes slightly.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." The dwarf replied dreamly making the prince smile at him.

~00.00~

It had been a while since the Fellowship had been sailing on the boats and they had made a quick stop at the moment, Lolria looked to Aragorn to see what path they would take from here.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn replied for them all, and Lolria simply nodded and sat sown on the shore looking towards the water.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" The dwarf complained to the man and Lolria turned to them and caught Pippin's look of alarm. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"The dwarf continued on irritating the elleth to no end as she walked over to the hobbit to reassure him.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn replied calmly obviously not fazed by the dwarfs words of frustration.

"Recover my…?! Phrrrrr…" The dwarf started but unable to continue on and just grumbled about, ignoring practically everyone.

"We should leave now." Lolria's ears picked up as she was comforting the youngest hobbit as he was eating a piece of bread.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," Lolria nodded at the statement slightly and thought that was the end of the argument, until Legolas spoke up again.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it!" Lolria couldn't lie, this place felt a bit odd, but then was every place they stopped and nothing had happened. She just thought it was paranoia nothing more.

Merry who has come back with firewood looked around at the fellowship upon seeing Lolria and Pippin the hobbit had to smile and roll his eyes but then noticed something odd, "Where's Frodo?"

Lolria eyes turned wide as she looked around, and Sam who was slightly dozing off startled up looking around frantically for the seemed to be lost hobbit.

That was when both Hobbit and Elleth's eyes landed onto the shield belonging to the Captain of Gondor.

Lolria and Sam looked at each other then back to the fellowship Aragorn nodes and runs off, Legolas and Gimli go in one direction, Lolria and Sam in another, then lastly Merry and Pippin at the last direction. Lolria cut branches out of the way, as Sam being very small able to dodge them.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam yelled frantically with Lolria right on his tail, they were not going to lose another hobbit!

"Frodo!" Lolria cried after him and that's when the two stopped dead cold at the sound of a clash, sword on sword.

Lolria quickly took at Aras, "Lets show these creatures what we got?" Lolria said as she spun Aras around and motioned Sam to unsheathes his sword also, which he does quickly. That's when she heard the voice.

"Find the Halfling! Yaggh! Find the Halfling!" Oh god… No they cant be talking of….

"FRODO!" Lolria cried and hurried off to find him only to be greeted with a band of Uruk-Hai obviously the main clan was somewhere else but then she saw Sam behind her and motioned him to stay behind.

"If you want him, come and claim him!" Lolria yelled at them and saw that they took her very lightly and advanced. Lolria grinned slightly and twirled Aras and grabbed the spare dagger in her boot.

She stabbed one Uruk-Hai with her dagger and with the other hand that held Aras she beheaded another Uruk-Hai. She looked up quickly and was grateful there were only five more in this band. She swung Aras with all her might beheading another two at a time and saw a glimpse of Sam's face, which looked a mixture of amazement, fear and anxiety.

A Uruk-Hai swun his sword then at her and she barely had time to move away, but her arm was not so fortunate and was sliced not deeply but deep enough.

"Lolria!" Sam shouted but she hushed him and hurried and stabbed the creature three times straight in the chest. That was five, they were now gone…. For now.

"Go and look for Frodo I will try to fight any coming your way, go!" Lolria shouted and her nodded and ran calling Frodo's name over and over. Lolria then looked to her wound and sighed, she quickly ripped a part of her tunic and made a make-shift bandage of it. Then she thought maybe she will go on her bow from her and but Aras and her dagger away, and took out her bow.

"Hey! Hey you! Over here!" _Merry?_Lolria thought and felt her stomach turned.

"Hey!" _Pippin!_Lolria took off and saw the hobbits from afar with lots of the Uruk-Hai following them.

"Over here!" Merry called trying to lure the Uruk-Hai and Lolria couldn't help but clench her fists as the Uruk-Hai got closer.

"This way!" Pippin yelled still motioning for them to follow the two hobbits.

"What in the world are those two hobbits doing!" Lolria said worry taking over her as she tried to get to them only to be stopped by more Uruk-Hai. She watched helplessly as more Uruk-Hai was getting closer to the hobbits, and then she remembered her horn!

The fellowship heard the horn but did not know who it belonged to but Legolas knew it was an elven horn… "Lolria!"

At that same moment Boromir heard the horn and ran towards it to see Lolria and when she saw him she looked relieved and pointed away from her and his eyes fell on the hobbits, and nodded quickly and hurried off to the hobbits.

Lolria killed Orc after orc with her arrows and was suddenly shot by one on her thigh, she bit hard on her tongue and kept shooting furiously until the ones around her where all dead. She closed her eyes slightly and whimpered very quietly as she pulled the arrow from her leg. That's when she heard it, the horn of Gondor! She looked around only not to see anything but forest. That's when she stood up again and pressed her lips together and gripped her bow tightly and started to hurry up. But just then Lolria groaned in pain as an arrow shot right under the wound on her thigh. She quickly pulled it out and shot at the orcs over and over trying to hurry as the horn was blown over and over again. Once she was in the clear she put slight pressure on her wounds to try to stop the bleeding.

Then Lolria saw Boromir's body on the ground and from where she stood she could see the blood… and arrows that were embedded into him… and her heart broke… Was she really too late? Please she prayed let me still have time!

"Boromir!" she called his name a couple times and he finally focused on her when she had reached him, then she took out her medicine and that's when his eyes looked at her with sorrow and gently pushed the bottle away.

"You cannot give that too me…" That was all he said and she could not believed those words had came out of his mouth.

"You cannot leave me please… Let me help you!" Lolria begged him quietly wishing he would give in to her, so that he could stay and she would not feel anymore mental pain.

"Lolria… I have grown to love you but I know… In your heart there is someone you care more for..." The Captain of Gondor stated to her and her eyes grew wide.

Tears then slid down Lolria's face as the words came from his mouth and she looked into his eyes and saw the love in them and it broke her even more, she couldn't take it. She then leaned down towards him, and kissed him. She knew she shouldn't have but she needed to, for him. Maybe for her, she really did not know. When she pulled away he cupped her face very gently and brought her soft lips back to his, "forgive me." He murmured as the two pulled away again.

"There is nothing to forgive," Lolria whispered quietly as tears continued to roll down her face, and then heard Aragorn's cry loud heart wrenching cry that brought more tears into her eyes.

"No!" Aragorn cried and Lolria forced herself to get up on her feet and watched the two of them talk, making her weep even more.

"They took the little ones." Boromir explained to them and Lolria cried and cursed quietly in elvish.

"Be still." Aragorn said trying to soothe him, relax him.

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked his eyes slightly full of worry and gulit looking into Aragorn's warm soft eyes.

"I let Frodo go," Aragorn reassured him trying to keep him calm.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." Boromir looked so broken and worn and Lolria couldn't help herself as all the tears just fell out of her eyes.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn said simply and eyed the arrows that were in him.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." Boromir continued on and felt tear starting to build up in his eyes.

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor," And with that Aragorn reached with for the arrows, like she had tried but Boromir also stopped him.

"Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall…nor our people fail!"

"Our people? Our people."

Boromir then reaches for his sword and Aragorn places the hilt of it into his hand, and helps Boromir clasp it to his chest.

"I would have followed you my Brother…my Captain…My King!" Boromir says using his last breath and passes away; Aragorn touches his hand to his forehead, then to his lips in respect to him.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor," Aragorn whispered quietly and bends down to kiss the captain of Gondor's brow.

As he did Lolria broke down into heavy sobs and wrapped her arms tightly around herself, repeating the same word over and over… No.

Legolas and Gimli then just arrived and looked sorrowfully at Boromir and then concerned when they see Lolria sitting there on the ground curled in a ball.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return…" Lolria looked at Aragorn and stood up slowly and saw the stray tear on his cheek. She looks down at Boromir's still body so pale… Kind of… Peaceful.

The four of them then took the arrows out of the captain's chest and laid him on one of the elven boats they left him with his sword, shield and his cloven horn at his side. Aragorn wears his vambraces in the man of Gondor's armor. And then the boat slips into the water down the river. And then Lolria sits on the shore addressing to her wounds as silent tears rolled down her eyes.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas said as he looked away from the water to Aragorn, Lolria was about to go and sit in the boat until she saw that Aragorn just stood there very still.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas says at last looking at Aragorn in slight disbelief of what his decision was.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn replied back to the rest of them that were still left… Only four of us, Lolria thought tears again coming into her eyes.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli said looking down at the floor leaning on his axe.

Aragorn put a hand on Legolas and Gimli's shoulder, and also looked Lolria in the eye. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

Lolria smile widely at the two and they grin back at her. We can still do this, we can still win! Lolria thought and felt energy fill her because of the thought of getting Merry and Pippin back.

"Yes! Haha!" Gimli shouts the grin still huge on his face. What remains of the fellowship then hurries off into the woods with hope of finding their two small, but very dear friends.

**Oh no ;( Boromir whyyy! But moving on :P Did you guys truly like it? Because I hope you all do :) I liked writing the parts with Lolria's Mother and Father it was pretty fun to write :D Anyways I hope you all liked it cause I had fun writing it! Did you also like the part where Legolas and Lolria's father talked? Next Chapter will Legolas will try to man up and try to be closer to Lolria ;) That's all I am telling! Till next time!**

**(Gonna start putting a song lyric at the end of every chapter! Or quote if I feel like it but I like song lyrics the best :)**

**Honestly, can you believe we crossed the world while it's asleep? **

**-Looking up by Paramore**

**Hayley Willams = Awesomeness **

**Do not deny her AWESOMENESS! AND HER AMAZING RED HAIR!**


	9. The White Wizard

**So! Here is a fast update (Considering how often I update… Sorry about that) You all made me cry, I never gotten so many reviews on one chapter! You guys should do it all again! Anyways you are all awesome! Great thanks to ToryIsConfusedDotCom and SuperKiran for helping me with this story they both helped me more then they probably think :)**

**Review Replies! :**

**LucifersAngel23: I am so sorry about what happened to chapter three! I tried to fix some grammar mistakes in that chapter and uploaded a chapter from my other story on accident! It is fixed now, as you should know since I PM'ed you :) And thank you for liking this :)**

**Musiciskey28- Aww, when I read your review and I was like huh, I didn't cry writing it so I went back and read it and was like OH THE PAIN CANNOT STOP MY TEARS. Lol. Wells xD**

**Ballet002: Sorry 'bout chapter three :'( But it is fixed now and please go and read the rest of the story! I hope you will like it as much as other readers!**

**J2S: :) At your command here is a update!**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: It was EPIC huh? Nah, It was alright though **

**AsItMay- Thank you! I tried (Still am) to keep Lolria/Legolas at a good normal pace, because that's how it usually is. But you really can't blame people who rush ahead, were (girls) all romantics :)**

**CutiePie- Of Course I'm still going strong! I mean my last chapter was 8,000 words long! **

**Elf Sister- Aww I'm glad it brought you so close to tears! And I must say your revised story has really captivated me!**

**WishIWasCutiePie: Thank You! I am glad all my hard work paid off! I am glad everything is so clear and understandable now!**

**Leah: Your amazing I am just going to love on you xD Lol. Legolas in my opinion bottles up his feelings and release them later in a more emotional (kind of good way) or more harshly (obviously not good way) You will see in this chapter how he deals with his feelings :)**

**JMaine: And I absolutely adore you for adoring my story! Lol here is an update!**

**ToryIsConfusedDotCom: I just kept typing then looked up and saw 7,000 words and was like what the hell? Have I turned into Tory?! I actually really thought that!**

**Chuck Finley: Thank You for reviewing! I am guessing you are a Burn Notice fan?! I love pen names representing TV shows (Like mine kind of xD You know Winchester as in Supernatural's Dean and Sam Winchester :)**

**SuperKiran: Yep he's Maning up in this chapter xD**

**Guest: Sorry if I mislead you! Here is a chapter for you now though!**

**Missastoria: Thank You for Liking! Okay so I have kinda described Lolria I will now for all of you! Lolria has long hair like all elves in the movie, its black and she has light blue eyes, but not as light as Legolas's. I imagine her three good inches shorter then Legolas and slim, she is not against dresses she does wear them for her father's sake but the fellowship have only seen her in, well "men's" clothing. Hoped that helped! And lastly, you can find elvish translations online really if you'd like more info on that go ahead and PM me!**

Lolria who has barely been able to keep Aragorn's pace, was thankful that he has stopped for a moment and closes her eyes as he lies on the floor listening for the sounds of footsteps.

"Their pace has quickened," Aragorn states and looks up. "Lolria are you alright?" He asks her and she opens her eyes and gives him a weary smile and nods. "They must have caught our scent," Aragorn nods slowly and continues. "Hurry!"

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas shouts at Gimli who has been lagging behind and Lolria takes a deep breath and continues on running, she had to be strong and ignore the throbbing coming from her left arm and right leg. Mostly her leg though.

"Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli huffs as he takes a very short break and hurries to follow them, Lolria's pace has slowed a bit and she was just barley behind Legolas.

The four of them run across the rocks and plains and after a while Lolria felt too tired and tripped over a rock.

"Aragorn!" Legolas calls and helps Lolria sit up and Gimli seems to finally catch up to them.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"Lolria began feeling so bad and scolded herself for being so weak in front of Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli.

"There is nothing to forgive; you are the most injured to begin with." Legolas replied softly and helped her to her feet and at his first words Lolria felt as though a blade has stabbed her heart. _There is nothing to forgive…._ She felt tears coming but then noticed something in the grass and Aragorn followed her gaze.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." Aragorn says and Lolria eyes widen at what is in her hand, an Elven brooch, and even in her weak state she can't help but smile.

"They may yet be alive," Legolas said as he turns his attention to Aragorn and the brooch in the man's hand.

"Less than a day ahead of us, Come!" Aragorn continues and runs off again and Lolria gives the dwarf a small smile as he groans. Okay, she thought. Less than a day I can run that much longer, she was about to take off when she felt arms pick her up and started to run.

"Ouff!" Lolria said in surprise, and looked up to Legolas, "What are you doing? I am-"

"Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas shouts annoying her and Lolria can't help but be slight grateful at the same time.

"I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" Lolria smiles a bit at the dwarf's comment as they, well besides Lolria of course, continued on running.

"I am aware that you and Boromir had become well acquainted… though it seemed you two were more than acquaintances when you were grieving of his loss,"Legolas said in a quiet controlled tone as he also watched out for rocks that were in the ground.

Lolria looked slightly guilty as she remembered the man's last words to her,

_"Lolria… I have grown to love you but I know… In your heart there is someone you care more for..."_

_Tears then slid down Lolria's face as the words came from his mouth and she looked into his eyes and saw the love in them and it broke her even more, she couldn't take it. She then leaned down towards him, and kissed him. She knew she shouldn't have but she needed to, for him. Maybe for her, she really did not know. When she pulled away he cupped her face very gently and brought her soft lips back to his, "forgive me." He murmured as the two pulled away again._

_"There is nothing to forgive," Lolria whispered quietly as tears continued to roll down her face._

"I… might've thought there might've been something, but he told me there I had not felt like that towards him…" She did not tell him that he told her she loved someone else for she knew who Boromir was talking off. "But he did admit his feeling he had for me," Lolria added finally. Which was only rewarded with a strange look from the elf that was carrying her bridal style in his arms, and he also gave her a slight nod. Then neither of them spoke for a while till they have come over a hill and paused to look over it.

"Rohan," Aragorn started. "Home of the horse-lords, there is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." With that Lolria raises her head a bit to look over the plains and Legolas moved his arms slightly so she could see a bit better, but still be comfortable in his arms.

The elf then moves forward a bit, being as if the elleth in his arm was not at all a burden for him and looked to the horizon.

"Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn calls out to him and Lolria looks up at Legolas there's something wrong… she could tell, but what was it? It was hard figuring out men's emotions. That's what drove most away because she always needed to know how they were feeling…. Well sorry if she was a considerate person! That was why she like Haldir he knew it was just Lolria being Lolria, but thankfully the two were just friends. They both agreed if they were something more it would just get awkward between them.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas called out to Aragorn and turned to him.

"Saruman!" Aragorn said, most likely to himself and Lolria closed her eyes and thought the two hobbits, no all four hobbits, were all okay. The last she needed was the little hobbits dead, and she living through all eternity.

And she looked up slightly and saw Legolas staring at her making the two of them blush deeply though he only averted his eyes for a moment and gave her a soft smile, "I would like to be honest with you and tell you something." He told her quietly, watching her movements, which were quite limited since she was in his arms.

"Tell me," Lolria replied to him and made her eyes stay on him and not look down nervously, which she really felt like doing.

"As you might remember, I am not really… Good with talking of how I feel so to say. But I know I must say this for in a journey that we are on we can lose each other very easily… And I do not want any regrets… I have grown," He took a deep breath before continuing on and Lolria was slightly glad he did. It was taking her a while to analyze everything he was talking of… "Very attached to you, and I know with the recent current events that you might be confused on how you are feeling… And you do not have to reply to me just yet… But I do expect one now that you know how I feel of you," He finished relived that he had done what he had sat out to do and looked into Lolria's eyes expectantly.

A small smile crept up her lips, the thing that was hard to find in men was the ones who were brave enough to admit their feelings. There were a lot who brushed feelings aside, and the worst that did not have feelings but had a mind full of romantic poetry to say. That's what warmed her heart with Boromir how he told her he loved her… Even though she might love someone else more than she had loved him. "It is true that I am very confused of what to think… I have been having such a struggle keeping my emotions in check, but I think that you are very brave telling me how you feel even though you think I probably do not return your feelings… But… I must honestly say, I think I do return them." The last sentenced she whispered but she knew he heard it and slowly as he registered what she had just told him, he smiled. But that smile was short lived when they heard something, it sounded like… Horses!

Once they quickly hide they all peek up, well except for Lolria because Legolas insists she stay down and doesn't really feel like trying to argue at the moment and lets him win. But she does get a little glimpse of what looks like a banner flying in the air. Aragorn then comes out of his hiding place as does Gimli; Legolas picks up Lolria again and follows the other two.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn says calling out to them and Lolria slowly gets out of Legolas's arms and he looks at her with concern and puts his arms gently around her and she gives him a small reassuring smile.

As a man makes a signal the riders make a small turn and head towards the fellowship and surrounding them making sure there is no way for them to escape which concerns Lolria for a moment, not knowing what to do. Especially now there were spears all around them.

"What business does an Elf, an Elleth a man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" The man obviously their leader commanded and Lolria had her hand on the handle of Aras now.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," Gimli tells him calmly and leans on his axe.

Lolria watches with amusement as the man hands his spear to another rider, and gets off his horse. Aragorn then puts a hand on Gimli's shoulder looking at the man's every move.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." He sneered at Gimli and in one swift motion Lolria had Aras out and pointed at the Rider, the blade only inches from his head. And at the same time Legolas had an arrow pointed at the man's face.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas shouted at them and Lolria glared sharply at the man.

"Men. You should at least know to think before you speak!"Lolria spat and that's when the riders had their spears pointed at the four _travelers_. After a brief moment Aragorn pushes both Legolas and Lolria, making her yelp slightly as all of her weight transferred onto her injured leg. Aragorn gave her an apologetic look, before turning his attention to the Riders of Rohan.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas and Lolria of the Woodland realm." Lolria gave him a slight look at that but let it pass; it was kind of true after all. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin." Éomer said and took off his helmet and looked at Aragorn, and the spears were now removed and Lolria rubbed her wounds on her legs gently getting concern looks from the dwarf and elf.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My companies are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets," The man continued on and Lolria watched him carefully and noticed he had quite a different look then most men she had seen. He was rather handsome and then suddenly felt an arm linked with hers and turned her head slightly and saw strands of blonde hair and felt her heart flutter slightly.

_In your heart there is someone you care more for..._

Did she care for Legolas in that way did she really? Those feelings had died to hatred when she was young… But could that feeling really return? She was pretty sure it had she always seemed to blush at him and tried hard not to make a mistake in his presence… But with everything that had happened… She couldn't be exactly sure…

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friend's captive." Aragorn informed Éomer, seeking to find information.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," Éomer replied and looked blankly at the fellowship for a moment. Lolria's eyes widened slightly and her jaw trembled slightly.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked the man hopefully and Lolria could tell in his eyes that he had not seen them

"They would be small – only children to your eyes," Aragorn continue to explain to the rider with hope that the look on the rider's face meant nothing of the situation at hand.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," Éomer explains sadly and points to the direction where black smoke was building up in the air.

"Dead?" Gimli asked in disbelief. Lolria stared at the rider and he looked to the ground briefly.

"No…" Lolria whispered and sobbed into Legolas's shoulder, "Merry… Pippin…" She cried softly into his shoulder and felt his arms wrapped around her. She remembered Merry's innocent face wearing one of her hats that she had, and then remembered Pippin's face blushing as bright as a tomato when she kissed his forehead for the first time and sobbed harder but silently.

"I am sorry." Was what she heard from Éomer and she did not move, she was being emotional she knew it but right now she didn't care. She could use her gender as an excuse if it came to that, but to think that she had lived and Merry and Pippin dead…. Was just too much to bear.

"Hasufel! Arod!" Éomer called out and two horses appear in front of them, "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." And with that Éomer put's his helmet back on and mounts his horse and with that she thought of Lanitue… She had missed her horse dearly and wished for her.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." He said finally to the fellowship and then turned to his men, "We ride north!"

Once the men were gone Lolria pulled her head away a bit and Legolas gave her a small sad smile and took the reins of one of the horses and motioned her to get on. She nodded slowly and got on with his help. She watched as Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli exchange a few words and she cleared her throat. That seemed to get their attention and Aragorn nodded at Legolas who then went and mounted on the horse Lolria was on while Gimli and Aragorn rode on the other horse.

"What was that about?" Lolria asked Legolas quietly and he shook just shook his head.

"It was nothing of importance really we should get going," Legolas said and motioned her to go. Lolria smiled slightly, even with her bad leg she loved to ride. But she wished she was on _her _horse Lanitue.

The four Hunters ride towards the burning carcasses. Gimli starts to shift through the smoldering pile, and pulls out a charred belt and dagger sheath.

"It's one of their wee belts," Gimli said in disbelief. Lolria watched wide eyed and started to shake slightly.

"Hiro hyn hîdh… ab 'wanath..." (May they find peace in death) Lolria heard Legolas say quietly and Lolria felt like she was really going to be sick and she moved away and fell to her knees. The thought of them dead was bad but to be burned with all these orcs and just left like this! She felt nauseous but turned around quickly.

"AAARRGGHH!" Aragorn cries loudly and kicks a helmet in grief and falls to his knees also.

"We failed them," She heard Gimli said and she broke into fresh tears. Why did she have to be so emotional! She pressed her hands gently to her eyes they were barely able to open from all the crying in the last couple of days.

"A hobbit lay here, and the other." Lolria turned her head slightly to look at Aragorn staring on the ground and began inching toward the rest of the fellowship. "They crawled," he continued on and when she got close to them Legolas pulled her up to her feet.

Aragorn starts to follow the tracks that he had found, with Lolria, Legolas and Gimli behind him. Please let there be at least some hope that the two are alright… That is all I ever wanted, some hope everything will be okay.

"Their hands were bound," Lolria looked to the ground and imagined the two hobbits, frightened and bound. Waiting to be rescued, any sign that they were actually looking for them and have not left them to die. Aragorn then holds up a broken length of thick rope. "Their bonds were cut and they ran over here," Aragorn said and walked further. "They were followed," Aragorn continue searching the trail looking for more signs that could possibly tell him what had happened the night before.

"The tracks lead away from the battle..." They all break into a run as Aragorn had started and then stop abruptly, "into Fangorn Forest." The four look up into the dense and dark looking forest.

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli thought to himself aloud and Lolria eyes glistened with hope… They could yet be alive…

~00.00~

"Ptui!" The sound came out of the dwarf's lips as he spat out, "Orc blood."

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn stated looking down to the floor.

"I wonder who could've made such tracks…" Lolria trailed off and felt herself wanting to reach for her bow but thought better of it.

"The air is so close in here," The dwarf commented. It seemed like there were plently of things to say of the forest, it was such a strange place.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory... and anger," Lolria nodded at Legolas's words. She turned sharply when she heard sounds that closely resembled groans echo through the forest.

"The trees are speaking to each other!" Legolas said and moved closer to Lolria and she calmed down a bit, but didn't let her guard down.

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispers to the dwarf who was clutching onto his axe.

"Huh?" Gimli says not sure why he was whisper shouting at him.

"Lower your axe," Aragorn said and made a lowering gesture.

"Oh," Gimli said and stood straighter and lowered his main weapon down.

"They have feelings my friend," The elf tried to explain to Gimli and Lolria smiled as her father first told her when trees could talk. "The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" Gimli replied and looked at the trees suspiciously.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas!" (**Aragorn, something's out there!**) Legolas says suddenly and walks forward ahead, watching.

"Man cenich?" (**What do you see?**) Aragorn asks him and Lolria turns to Gimli and whispers to him what they are saying.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas says finally and Lolria and Gimli move up with them. She felt so unsure of what to do and Aragorn seemed to notice this.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn said quietly and she nodded and takes hold on her bow as did Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli tightened their grip on their weapons also.

"We must be quick," Lolria nodded and notched an arrow.

With a yell, well from the men, the four swing round to attack. Lolria and Legolas quickly shoot arrows but they are easily deflected. So is Gimli's axe, while Aragorn drops his sword as it becomes red hot in his grasp. They shield their eyes with their hands from the bright light emanating from the White Wizard.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," The white wizard said in his deep voice that sent shivers down Lolria's back. She wished to ask where they were but it seemed like her voice were frozen in her throat.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked the white wizard and Lolria took in a deep breath and tried hard to see who this white wizard was exactly.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" He asked the remainder of the fellowship and Lolria clenched her jaw, where were they!

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn yelled at the wizard not wanting this to keep going on.

The light then subdues and Lolria's jaw drops when her eyes perceived the man as Gandalf…

"It cannot be," Aragorn said in shock and watched the wizard in disbelief.

"Forgive me! I mistook you for Saruman," Legolas says and gets down on his knees and Gimli does also.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

Lolria who was still just standing there in shock took two steps closer; "Is it really you?" she asked feebly and started at him.

The wizard gave the elleth a small sad smile, "I am sorry for all the grief you have carried Lolria. I hope now you will not feel so much pain."

"You fell?!" Aragorn yelled, questioning the wizard.

"Through fire and water, from the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I stayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf!" Aragorn said and came close to the wizard who looked at the man and smiled when he had said his name.

"Gandalf? Yes... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name,"

"Gandalf!" Gimli said with a smile and Lolria had to ignore the urge to say the wizards name also.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide," Lolria smiles widely and really just wants to hug the wizard. She guessed it was somewhat obvious because the wizard chuckled and Lolria ran into his arms, it was a short hug really, just so that she could know that he was indeed standing before them.

As they walk through the forest Gandalf puts on a gray elven cloak to not show that he was really the white wizard now, for it may come as a surprise later.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed," Lolria nodded. She really wanted to see more of Rohan, her father said her mother had only been to parts of Rohan and for a brief amount of time… She wondered why but knew this wasn't time to think of such matters.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli yet again complains and Lolria gives him a playful push and he looks up and can't help but smile at the elleth's happy face.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king,"

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested –"Lolria turns her head at the dwarfs words as she hears more groans coming from them, she gave him a scolding look and turned around with a smile as he spoke again. "I mean, charming, quite charming forest." Lolria giggles at the comment; she then turns her head to see Legolas smiling at her.

"Why do you smile like that?" Lolria asked him raising her eyebrows with curiosity.

He then looked down slightly embarrassed he got caught but when he looked up again the smile was still on his face. "I am glad to see you much more like yourself, and not covered with pain and grief." Lolria smiled and nodded at the comment, and heard something of Merry and Pippin.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains," this was of course Gandalf. Anyone would know from the words he chose to spoke that it was no other.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn stated looking at Gandalf with a small smile on his face.

"Hm?" Gandalf asked turning to him.

"You still speak in riddles," Once this left Aragorn's mouth the two laugh and Lolria and Legolas share a smile.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The ents are going to wake up ... and find that they are strong," Gandalf said and Lolria looked up at the trees trying to imagine them as large warriors and heroes of war.

"Strong?!" Gimli says incredulous until he hears the trees groan again that is. "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Lolria nodded slowly again at that remarked and really hope that was true… Well if it was she shouldn't worry, they will be fine…

"This new Gandalf's grumpier than the old one," mumbled to himself and a giggle escaped Lolria and all the others, besides Gimli, gave her a questioning look. She motioned them not to pay attention and stuck her tongue out at Gimli who just grinned and walked ahead.

Now outside the forest, Gandalf whistles very loudly practically piercingly. Which is soon an answered by a neigh that is heard and a white horse appears from the plain, answering the call for the now returned wizard.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas says as he watches the horse that comes over and stops in front of Gandalf.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf said stroking the horse's mane. "He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers,"

At the sight of such an beautiful horse Lolria again thought of Lanitue… She had never been away this long… She had hoped when she was young Lanitue would live with her in Lothlorien but the horse seemed to have wanted to stay close to her first rider, Lolria's mother, so the horse stayed at Mirkwood…. She had voiced her concern to Haldir and wished that he might do something to help the horse in need.

With that They all mount onto the horses they were on earlier and with Gandalf's signal the head for Edoras.

**So there you have it! I hoped it was okay, it was kinda a filler I know :P But you have to have some of those I suppose… Anyways leave comments/reviews! It brings me inspiration! **

**SONG LYRIC OF THE DAY:**

**I've never felt like this before, are we friends or are we more, as I'm walking towards the door, I'm not sure.**

**-Change my Mind by One Direction**

**BEFORE YOU HATE ON ME BY THE LYRIC THIS, SONG IS THE ONLY ONE THAT I TRULY THINK IS BEAUTIFUL (Well and They Don't Know About Us) OTHER SONGS I JUST DANCE AND SING TOO CAUSE I LIKE TO DANCE AND SING! SO NO HATTING PLEASSEEE :)**

**But Niall Horan is CUTE XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Edoras the city of Rohan

**The Girl in the Fellowship: Edoras the city of Rohan**

**So I am back with more! Not much excitement I think in this one, but it is a needed chapter. So I planed this as a short chapter, but I couldn't do that to you all! And you guys over 50 review/follows! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Review Replies:**

**SuperKiran- Thank you my dear their moments are quite fluffy aren't they? XD**

**Elf Sister- I thought it was great also! Finally no more hate for each other (Well there really wasnt any hate from Legolas but you know what I mean) And I'm trying to have more funny Gimli moments!**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER- I know what you mean! It was a bittersweet chapter!**

**Sweet Petit- Here is an update hope you like it!**

**Sasukechic- Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!**

**(Pst you guys should really review I want to get to at least 60 reviews! 70 if possible!)**

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong," Gandalf informed them it seemed very interesting how different human culture was from elf culture.

Gandalf then continued on, "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

Lolria knew it was best for her just not to say anything at all, she did tend to let her mouth get the best of her at times but she was determined to stay quiet.

"Is there something on your mind Lolria?" Legolas asked from behind her as they continued to ride towards Edoras.

"Just reminding myself of my place in this matter that is all," Lolria said slowly. She did not wanted to be misunderstood and really hoped he would understand.

"You do know we do not feel superior to you, we see you as our friend."

Lolria smiled at his words and spoke softy, but loud enough for his ears to pick up. "I am glad for that but we are soon to be dealing with others and what am I to say anything? I am just an Elleth who does many things a women should not."

Legolas thought for a moment, "You are very intelligent Lolria. Even as a child you were, do not let this thought make you hesitate when you have something helpful to say."

Lolria considered his words and smiled, "I cannot believe I am actually considering what you are saying."

Legolas chuckled lightly at her remark and made her blush. "Well I am glad that you are at least considering this," He replied to her.

Lorlia still has the smile on her face as they continue to ride and the have made to the walls of Edoras.

Lolria sees a young women standing inside of the city of Rohan, she was very beautiful. Long blonde hair that had little waves in them, she wore a white long sleeved dress. There was no denying this women's beauty, what she didn't understand was that people would mistake Lolria as beautiful. The women then sees the riders coming towards Edoras, she watches them for a moment then she makes her way back inside. Edoras is silent and somber, no happiness or joy anywhere within the walls of the city. Everyone is dressed in black and staring at the newcomers in wary silence.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli spoke breaking the silence and she nodded sadly. They were all grieving the loss of someone they loved she could tell by the hollowness in the people's eyes. She knew what it had felt like, the pain that just swelled within you and never completely went away. instead you had to find ways to cope with the remaining pain that felt like minor sting now and then.

"Ah," Gandalf says as the have reached to the platform where a guard stood before them.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue," The guard told mainly to Gandalf but the words were also for them to follow.

Lolria sighed as Gandalf looks at the guard understandingly and motions them all to hand over their weapons. Lolria hands over one of her two knifes, the one visible and not in her boot. Reluctantly handed her bow and her arrows, using her will power not to touch the purple feathers at the end of each arrow. Then she handed them Aras, if anything were to happen to the blade she might kill someone. She turned to see everyone had done the same and Gandalf clears his throat.

"Lolria?" He asked her and she pressed her lips and turned to him, when she had he looked at her boot. Lolria sighed in defeat and handed the guard the dagger that mainly stayed in her boot. The guard gave her a dirty look then turned his attention to the wizard.

Gimli gave her a wicked grin and whispered, "At least you tried lassy." Lolria smiled and shook her head, yes at least she tried.

"Your staff," he said and motioned for Gandalf to hand it over. Lolria smiled at the wizards response.

"Hmm? Gandalf then looked at his staff, "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" He added looking at the guard with innocent eyes.

The guard considers this for a moment and then nods his head and motion them all to follow him into the great hall. While he does so Lolria saw Gandalf wink at Aragorn, oh how she was so happy the wizard was back.

Lolria then looked at the hall, there she noticed, had no light, just darkness. and then she noticed the man siting on the throne, could that man really be the king of Rohan? Then she noticed the other man standing by the king, he was whispering something, but Lolria couldn't quite catch it.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf said, as he approached the king and Aragorn, Legolas, Lolria and Gimli stood behind and watched the hall and the people in it.

"He's not welcome." Lolria caught what he had said that time and she really just wanted to go up there and punch the guy, take a deep breath, remember your place! You are not someone of importance!

"Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" Théoden said and looked to the other man as of asking if he was doing everything right, Lolria then knew the king was under more magic then she had though.

"A just question, my liege." The man said loud enough for all to hear and made his way toward the wizard. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth, Grima Wormtongue I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf shouted and raised his staff at who now knew as Grima Wormtongue.

"His staff!" Grima shouted backing away from the wizard and turn to the guards, "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

Lolria smirks as the hostile guards attack them, she quickly punches one square in the face. She smiled as the man who now stood in front of her looked unsure at what to do she kicked him in the stomach but he quickly got up on his knee and kicked her feet making her fall to the ground. Before she could get up Lolria saw the man on the ground and saw Legolas standing above him. She stood up and saw the mans bleeding nose, she looked at Legolas then and they both tried hard not to smile widely at each other.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows."

"I would stay still, if I were you." Lolria turned her head to see Gimli holding on to Grima and smirked at him and paid her attention back to the wizard.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf shouted and raised his hand to the King of Rohan, "I release you from the spell."

"Hahahhhahahahah!" The laugh that came from the sick looking king was loud and venoming, echoing through the halls making it awkwardly quiet for a moment. Lolria's eyes widened and she was not the only one surprised, for Gandalf opens his eyes in surprise also. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!"

Lolria raises her eyebrows and looks expectantly at the wizard, then smiles triumphantly as Gandalf throws his cloak off himself, the bright light now filling the entire hall. The king now is thrown back to his seat as Gandalf does this.

"Argh!" The cry came from the king as his hbody was stuck onto the throne chair. Lolria hoped Gandalf wouldn't do anything to seriously injure the man... Or bring him to death.

Gandalf looks into the eyes of Theoden but instead talks to the one who has the hold on the king. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

Lolria then heard footsteps, faint ones belonging to a woman. She turned to see the fair woman she saw earlier, Lolria saw the fear in her eyes and was relieved that Aragorn decided to hold her back. With the look the Lady had Lolria probably wouldn't be able to and relaxed when she read Aragorn's lips saying 'wait'.

"If I go. . . Théoden dies," Lolria's eyes narrowed it was the same voice as she heard when they were on the mountains... Saruman... She wondered how this could happen so quickly without the fellowship knowing anything of the matter.

Lolria's eyes widened then as Gandalf thrusted his staff towards King Theoden and he is thrown back to his chair again. Hopefully when this is over the king will not be severely injured

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Lolria smiled, that was right she knew Gandalf knew exactly what he was doing.

"Rohan is mine!" Theoden shouted, once again in the evil lords voice but Gandalf shouted right back at him.

"Be gone!" She watched all the people in the hall watch what was being shown before them. The looks were all different, anticipation, horror, curiosity and even just blank as if they could not register what was happening before them.

Gandalf smites King Théoden as he moves to attack at the wizard. Lolria gasped as Théoden is yet again thrown back into his chair harshly and lets out a moan slumping forward in the chair. The women that was being held by Aragporn runs to the kings side as he falls. Théoden's head rises again and his face begins to change gradually into that of a much younger-looking man. He looks at the beautiful women with recognition.

"I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn."

The beautiful woman Éowyn weeped with joy and hugged the king tightly grateful that he had remembered her after all that happened.

"Gandalf?" The king asked in confusion studying the wizards face for signs of recognition.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." The wizard replied simply with a soft smile on his face. And that was the moment the hall began to fill with light and the people finally came to an understanding of what had happened.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," King Theoden murmured and looked down at his weak, shaking hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword," Gandalf then said at last.

The guard from earlier runs up with The Lord's sword in his hands. Théoden reaches for it with trembling hands wrapping his fingers around it slowly and then draws it, gazing upon the shiny steel. In a corner, Gríma trembles and tries to escape from the dwarf but is pulled back by him. Then The Lord's eyes move to the man who has been desperately trying to escape.

"Argh!" Grima cried as he was thrown outside of the hall and tried to beg the king for mercy. "I've only ever served you, my lord!"

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like beast!" Theoden shouted advancing at the frightened man laying on the floor, trying to think of the right words to say.

"Send me not from your side," Lolria rolled her eyes at this statement and crossed her arms. Feeling no pity for him whatsoever. And watches as the King raises his sword to kill the traitor till Aragorn runs and holds Theoden back.

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account," Aragorn tried to explain to him. Well of course he had to try to be rational about things and Lolria huffed slightly.

Aragorn offers Gríma his hand, but Gríma just spits into it, scrambles to his feet and pushes through the crowd.

Lolria watches angrily and starts to make her way to him, "Why I-" but she's suddenly pulled back. She glares slightly at Legolas and then turn her head back to where Gríma was.

"Get out of my way!" The man said as he continued on his path.

I don't see why he let him live..." Lolria muttered and glared at the departing man. Gimli nodded in understanding and she smiled and patted his back.

"Hail, Théoden king!" Lolria turned her attention to the guard and kneeled before the king along with man others that's when he heard the kings quiet words.

"Where is Théodred?" He asked looking around. "Where is my son?"

~00.00~

It took about three seconds for the maids to see my wounds and hurried Lolria into a healing room, and even though she would deny it Lolria was glad. Her limbs were in pain and she felt so weary, all her adrenalin that kept her going was gone. They quickly fed her a liquid of some sort as they laid her onto a bed and before she knew it she had slipped away from the world to darkness.

About a half an hour later it was that when the four male members of the fellowship went looking for the young elleth for they had enough time to wash and change to fresh clothes. It had only became aware to them about ten minutes into their search that she had been injured and probably being taken care of. But Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli being the men they were they went to look for Lolria while Gandalf went in search for the king.

After they got to the hospital wing it was quite easy to find Lolria since you did not see an elleth everyday in the city of Edoras. Though it seemed that when they got there they were still mending her wounds. Legolas was the first to speak and asked how bad condition was she in, and thankfully the arrows that hit her did not do as much damage then they originally thought, and her arm was also fine. But the elleth needed serious rest for she had overused her body while injured, the men nodded and felt guilt but quickly forgot about it when the door of Lolria's room opened.

"You may see her now," then the two women left and the three of them entered the room with haste.

"Wow..." Came a soft voice, "so you all do care for me." The men walked slowly to the voice and saw Lolria on the bed with a soft smile lingering on her face, her eyes fighting to stay open now.

Legolas sat beside her and moved stray strands of hair out of her face while, Aragorn on the opposite side of the bed checked her forehead's temperature and her pulse, and lastly Gimli poured her a glass of water.

"Oh stop fussing over me I am fine... I just need rest, as do all of you." They all seemed to ignore her and she knew if she drank the water they would be satisfied and would leave her alone, she swallowed every last drop of the liquid with Legolas's help for it was difficult to get into a sitting position and then she laid down. "I think I will sleep for a while..." Lolria murmured the three of them made a sound which she thought was them agreeing with her and left her room quietly.

Lolria had to smile when her eyes opened, she found wooden crutches bside her bed and walked over to the door. Her gown was secure round her and thick she got the door opened with a little difficulty but was alright, but when she opened the door she was blocked by someone. She looked up to see Legolas face, with his eyebrows raised at her.

"I thought you were getting rest?" He asked her making her go a deep shade of red.

"I- actually I do not have a excuse... Other then I feel useless in bed," Lolria said quietly looking down and when she looked back at his face she was slightly relieved to see him grinning and leading her back into her room without making any remarks.

When she put the crutches down and got back onto the bed he looked at her in the eyes though while holding her hand, "Please stay this time you need rest... I will come check on you after the funeral takes place." Lolria nodded at his words and let her world slip away from her and felt Legolas's hand squeeze hers gently.

**Aww... Lol xD sorry took a while to update guys... Hope you liked this chapter :) btw... Be prepared to meet my other two favorite elves in the future (besides Leggy and Haldir) I mean you can all guess pretty much who :D I mean... I hope you can...**

***Awkward silence* **

**Right...**

**Song Lyric of the Day!**

**"When you try your best but you don't succeed **

**When you get what you want but not what you need **

**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep **

**Stuck in reverse **

**And the tears come streaming down your face **

**When you lose something you can't replace **

**When you love someone but it goes to waste **

**Could it be worse?"**

**-Fix You by Coldplay **

**Please review :)**


	11. Departure of Edoras

**The Girl of the Fellowship: Departing from Edoras **

**Well I really hope you guys liked the last chapter, here is the next one more sweet business but that might not last :o**

**But you guys! 72 follows! Thank you so much! Please Review! It would mean the world to me!**

**Review Replies:**

**Narina and Harry Potter 4EVER : Thanks! Glad that you liked it!**

**Elf Sister: I love their sweet moments! Their just so sweet!**

**Little Indulgence: I love your reviews! They are just so full of love! Lol xD sorry for my strangeness I just love your reviews! And their children are going to be amazing! I already have an idea for a sequel with their children!**

**So this chapter is in Legolas's POV I thought it would be a nice chance to see this from his prospective **

~00.00~

Legolas entered the room quietly there was not anyone but Lolria in the room... The funeral had only just ended after all and Lolria was not in too bad of a condition. He walked over to her and smiled at her little innocent face. Everything had changed about her, but in a very good way. She could fend for herself, but still had this sweet innocent glow. He couldn't help remembering when he was first graced by her presence and smiled as he did.

Flashback

Legolas was playing hide and seek with many others and heard footsteps, he couldn't help but smirk as it seemed they were going to pass him so he peeked his head up. But what he saw was not what he was expecting, a young elleth walking around slightly nervous was a few feet behind him. She looked quite tall for her age and rather skinny but there seemed to be something past her appearance. And it made her look beautiful in his eyes...

"Legolas found yo- who is that elleth?" Legolas turned to see Halinor his not so very close friend, but an acquaintance nevertheless. "She looks rather strange also."

"You think so?" Legolas asked him and turned his head to see the elleth yet again but now saw her smile widely as an adult, whom Legolas thought it was probably the elleth's mother (but later found out it was her aunt) come out to hug her.

"Oh I know so, it might be good fun to tease her do you not think so? It would be just like we do to Edowen's sister Karwen!" Legolas smiled at the others words, it was rather fun playing with Karwen and Legolas knew if he teased this girl no one would know he thought her beautiful. And no one would tease him about it, Edowen whom was Legolas's best friend would never let him live it down. So he just nodded and the two ran off to find the rest of their friends to tell them of the new elleth.

End of flashback

He had not smiled at how childish his logic once was but how he thought how beautiful she was. And here she laid, her face full of peacefulness. He was so glad they could be friends now he remembered all those looks she gave him all those years ago. But then he remembered those shy looks he got from her when she first arrived, it was almost that very thing that made Legolas want to stop the others but he didn't.

He got up when she stirred in her sleep and heard her mumble something so quiet he could not understand until she said it the second time, "Naneth." (Mother)

Legolas frowned slightly and moved to sit on the side of the bed stroking her hair lightly. He wouldn't know what he would do if his mother had died trying to protect him he would feel so much pain and guilt. But Lolria was so young when it had happened so it probably didn't hurt so much at first. But he saw the heavy burden she always seemed to carry, but he did admit she was being much more happier then she once was. She seemed to calm down under his touch and even inched closer to him, making his frown melt away and a smile take its place.

Though a couple minutes later the door opened and several women walked in and looked surprised at the elven prince. Everyone stood at an awkward silence till another woman walked in and faced Legolas, "you are needed in the great hall." Legolas merely nodded politely and the girl left.

"Please call for me when she wakes?" He asked them standing tall, they all nodded quickly and he made his was to the great hall.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." Legolas slipped into the room when Eowyn had spoken and noticed the two children a young girl and boy.

"Where's mama?" The girl asked and Legolas frowned again, more children losing their mothers at such a young age.

"Shh..." Eowyn said soothingly to the girl and motioned her to finish her soup.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children," Gandalf spoke and leaned forward to the king. "You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king," said Aragorn trying to convince him that they do have allies.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now," Theoden reasoned. "Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Legolas then moved to stand by Gimli who was eating, even though he was a dwarf Legolas had began quite a friendship with him and did not care of his race any longer.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn informed him and Legolas watched Theoden's eyes for his response.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf pressed on, seeming to want to know the kings decision.

"We make for Helm's Deep," was the King's response.

~00.00~

After the meeting Legolas hurried back to where Lolria was kept there he saw the women trying to get the stubborned elleth up. He smiled at the sight and walked over. "Lolria wake up. We are going off to Helm's Deep," Legolas said quietly but he knew she heard him when a confused groan escaped her lips.

"What? Why are we going there?" Lolria questioned and slowly getting in a sitting position. He gently pushed away more strands of hair out of her face.

"I will explain later you must get ready though, I will be waiting outside the door for you." Lolria nodded not having the strength yet to argue with him and he moved out as the ladies began to fuss over the still young elleth.

After a while Legolas was beginning to feel impatient waiting outside, just how long did she really need? She never fussed to much on her outward appearance or so he thought for he had really only seen her in men's clothing but then he heard the door creep open and heard women gushing over how beautiful someone is. He looked inside curious of who they were talking of, it was that moment that his eyes landed on Lolria. Her face clean, clear and glowing brightly. She had one small braid on the left and the rest of her hair was loose, she wore a simple dark blue and white gown that brought out the coloring of her eyes. In one word, she was beautiful.

"I thought you have left by now... I am sorry I took so long," Lolria said and he saw how her cheeks stared to grow slightly pink and he smiled.

"It is alright but we should get going. Will your leg be alright?" He asked walking towards her and offering her his arm.

Lolria nodded and took his arm, she was limping slightly but he helped her as best he could to get to the stables.

Legolas then noticed how Lolria was fiddling with her dress and hair with her free hand and raised his eyebrows at her. "Is there something wrong?"

Lolria just shrugged then and wouldn't look up at him which did bother him, "Lolria what is the matter?" He said and stopped walking.

"It is just that this dress, the hair... it makes me..." She trailed off and Legolas closed his eyes and sighed, control your frustration he thought to himself and looked at her once more.

"It makes you?..." Legolas pressed on wanting to know.

"It makes me look something I am not!" She cried and Legolas was taken aback and she started to walk away from him but he quickly caught up with her.

"What do you-"

"Oh don't try I know I am not beautiful like Lady Eowyn and Arwen. I just..."

Legolas took her hand then, okay he thought you have to be brave... "You are equally as fair as they are, why would you say such a thing?"

She gave him a look now, "How can you say that after what you said to me long ago."

"Lolria I thou-" I started slightly baffled by her words, of course he remembered and he always regretted it even if it didn't look like he did.

"Just because I forgiven you doesn't mean I don't remember! It might've been a joke for you saying I would never be beautiful, but I believed it." She took off then and Legolas stood there in the hall watching her leave.

Flashback

Legolas was running through the forest when he heard a small voice, it was a pure voice singing softly. He walked quietly to the sound and was surprised to see Lolria sitting under a tree reading a book while sining quietly.

"Who is there?" Legolas was slightly surprised he hadn't expected for her to hear him but what surprised him more was all his friends then came out of their hiding places.

Lolria looked at the boys with annoyance, which seemed to motivate them by the day.

"What is a young elleth doing all alone?" one of them asked her making her roll her eyes.

"Her aunt probably does not worry for she is not fair at all compared to others," another said with a smirk and the others laughed. The response from Lolria shocked Legolas, her face was red and she stood up and was just as tall as the boys.

"Look Prince Legolas is here also!"

Lolria turned slowly and looked sadly at him when another one of his friends spoke, "Well Legolas go on! What do you think of her?"

Legolas inwardly sighed, "She will never be beautiful. Nothing like her aunt and mother." The boys broke into laugher and he forced a grin n his face, Lolria on the other hand broke into sobs and ran away out of their sight.

End of Flashback

Legolas hung his head and cursed himself, he knew Lolria wouldn't speak to him but he had an idea...

Legolas finished his letter and put it into an envelope but did not sign it, he found the maid that knew Lolria and asked her to give the letter to her. Legolas hoped that it would work... He prayed that it would work.

Dear Ria,

I hope you are feeling alright... You do know I care for you, yes? Well it is just that I hope you will let the things that are past, be past. I admit to you I was a coward and should have been honest that one autumn day and said you were the nicest and most intelligent elleth I knew... I do understand that you could care less, but I hope you don't do that.

I know if our roles were switched I wouldn't forgive you, but being the kindhearted person you are I hope you forgive me for if not I will not be able to forgive myself for how cruel I was too you.

You truly are a great friend. Thank you for forgiving me when we were at Lolthlorien, for even if you do not forgive me now I know how it was like being your friend even for a short while.

With love,

Legolas

Legolas pondered the ending for a while and thought it would be respectable and that she would think of it as a friendly love. He went back into his room to check that he had not forgotten anything and went to the stables to find Lolria talking quietly to Arod. When she saw him she walked over, she looked the same as she did about an hour ago and looked to him,

"I am sorry. I had no right to say what I did for I forgave you," She said softly with clear eyes. "Please forgive me."

"Of course I do, I am truly sorry also."

Lolria smiled slightly an surprised him as she moved close and hugged him. "We should be going almost everyone had started to empty the city."

Legolas nodded and let her ride Arod for she would not be able to walk long on her leg.

"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need," Legolas heard these words being repeated for all of those living in Edoras. He hoped though it wouldn't be a mistake going to Helm's Deep.

**There is the next one and I updated so soon didn't I? I might even have the next one up tomorrow! It will be Lolria's POV as normal and will also include some of her thoughts of what happened in the chapter! Hoped you all liked it! If you didn't say so in the review so I know how to improve!**

**Song lyric of the day:**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places i'd never been**

**So you put me down oh**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places i'd never been**

**Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**-I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift**

**Please Review!**


	12. The Road to Helm's Deep

**I am sorry I know I was supposed to update sooner but you see I got myself a beta reader! Lady Fountainhead she's awesome :) No she is amazingly awesome xD So here is the next chapter in Lolria's POV as usual. I really hope you guys are liking this I know there are a few things that are different (Like Legolas's age) But you have to admit they don't ever actually state his age. I really hope this is worth reading and you guys aren't just being nice... Sorry for rambling!**

**I also have a poll on my profile PLEASE check that out! And let's try to get 80 reviews!**

**Review Replies:**

**Little Indulgence: It is kind of hard writing Legolas's POV but I am so glad you liked it. Your review just made me smile :D**

**Fireworks (guest): First thank you for seeing me trying not to make her Sue-ish. And your advice makes a lot of sense, I am going to try hard to work hard on this and listen to people who are trying to help. Plus I now got a beta who will help me with grammar! Thank God for her! :)**

**Narina and Harry Potter 4EVER: He was stupid wasn't he? But he has learned... Hopefully xD**

**Kaia: Hmm... That is true but the reasons she does cry are pretty sensitive, (especially for a girl) so I think that kind of makes it acceptable? I will try to keep her emotions in check though!**

**Toryisconfused: (relieved) I wasn't so confident 'bout the flashbacks, glad you liked it!**

**LOTR Girl 6745: Thank you :) It means the world to me that you understand why I did that, but I will rewrite chapters after a while.**

**Elf Sister: I know! Sympathy for them both! And love too ;) Hope you will like this next chapter too! Plus you should update soon? (wink wink ;)**

**On with the -**

**Lolria: I want to say it!**

**Sighs... I wondered how long it would take for you to come out...**

**Lolria: (grins) On with the story!**

~00.00~

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance," he laughed, "that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men."

Lolria smiled, as Eowyn giggled, and continued to stroke Arod's mane as they made their way to Helm's Deep. Legolas had earlier informed her that because of Saruman's armies advancing; King Théoden had decided to flee to Helm's Deep. Lolria sighed remembering this, and her intuition kept telling her it seemed as if they were only delaying the inevitable.

"It's the beards..." Lolria turned to Aragorn and smiled as he made hand gestures of a beard.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Gimli waved his

Both Lolria and Éowyn laughed so loudly that Arod seemed annoyed and neighed irritatedly. Which really only made Lolria laugh more.

Gimli laughed along with them, "Which is, of course, ridiculous… Whoa!"

Lolria gasped as Gimli's mount suddenly reared up and galloped away, ripping the reigns from Éowyn's hands. Lolria grimaced as Gimli fell off after a short distance and landed with a loud thump.

"Gimli!" Lolria called out to the dwarf as Éowyn hurried to his side, trying to help him up to his feet.

"It's all right. It's all right. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate," Gimli tried to reassure everyone.

Lolria sighed with a small smile on her face and her gaze landed on Legolas, who stood ahead facing the far off horizon. Her hand involuntarily went up to her hair and she scolded herself.

Inside her bag his letter was hidden, folded perfectly and tucked away between the pages of her notebook. She had no need to retrieve it for she almost knew the words by heart. She read it over again as it was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever written to her. As she plodded along on Arod, she wondered why she always became so easily angered around him. It would have to change. She'd have to work on it, though it seemed hard for some unknown reason.

~00.00~

Lolria lay down comfortably on the grass. King Théoden had allowed everyone to rest here for the remainder of the day. So Lolria looked up towards the lovely sun and smiled widely, it was so warm and peaceful. A dark cloud of thought crossed her mind. There would not be peaceful days again for a very long time. She wished now that she had tried to become closer to her father and felt a sick feeling inside. What if she were to never see him again? What if she were to die? Go to the one place her mother was but to be separated from her father forever?

Suddenly, she noticed the warmth of the sun leave her face and opened her eyes, peering up at a small and stout figure.

"Hello Gimli," Lolria smiled up at him. The dwarf sat beside her and tossed her an apple as he bit into her own.

"Hello to you also!" Gimli said grinning, as she slowly sat up, "What are you doing sitting here by yourself? The princeling has been looking for you, ya know?"

Lolria raised her eyebrow and tried not to show interest, "Has he now?"

The dwarf smiled as if he knew something but wouldn't impart the knowledge just yet, "he has. Surely he will find you before we continue on."

Her face flushed but her curiosity was piqued. She shrugged casually, "I suppose, if he wanted to. There are many people here though."

The dwarf laughed joyfully and she joined him. Glancing up at the sky, she briefly turned her thoughts to those she had lost and prayed silently to them all – her mother, Boromir. She prayed that Arwen still resided safely in Rivendell. She prayed for happiness to all of them, wherever they were.

"You okay, lassie?" Lolria heard him ask and turned away from the sky with a bright smile, a smile that really only Arwen, Lord Elrond, and recently, her father had seen.

"Yes, I am Gimli. I've never been better..." She bit into her apple then and savored the natural sweetness. They continued to eat in silence until Lady Éowyn came over, carrying a cooking pot and bowls.

"Gimli? Lolria?" Éowyn motioned to the steaming soup in the pot.

Gimli stood up, looked into the bowl, and quickly patted his stomach, "No, I could't. I really couldn't."

Éowyn looked at Lolria expectantly. Lolria nodded and Eowyn smiled happily, pouring a fair amount into a bowl and headed off into Aragorn's direction. Loria looked down at the soup and slowly took a bite of it. She grimaced and forced herself to swallow. Gimli smirked as she swallowed bite after bite until she emptied the bowl. At least it was hot. The dwarf eventually excused himself from her presence and soon the sun began to disappear and the moon took its place. Lolria stared high at the moon mirroring her early examination of the sun until a voice startled her.

"The moon is beautiful isn't it?" Legolas asked her and slightly stepped back when she jumped. "Have I startled you?"

Lolria rolled her eyes, trying to disguise how surprised she was, "Well, I wouldn't have jumped if you hadn't."

Legolas simply shrugged and stood unsure for a moment.

Lolria felt his discomfort, "You may sit if you'd like."

Legolas smiled and Lolria returned it as he sat down. They sat in silence until Legolas broke it, "Do you ever miss Mirkwood? If we defeat the enemy and survive, would you want to visit?"

Lolria pondered his question for a while and then smiled softly, "yes, if I could go, I think I would. I actually wanted to when my aunt was going to sail a few years ago... I just didn't feel up to it I suppose." She breathed in the crisp air and turned to him, "And what about you? How do you feel about being an Elven king like your father one day?"

Legolas also took a while before and sighed very quietly, "Most people expect me to be as good a leader as my father is... But I do not know if my best is enough for our people."

Lolria sat still for a moment, "you really do not think you would be a capable leader?"

"Do you think I would be a capable leader?" The question came out of his lips slowly and filled with uncertainty.

"If you make good decisions and be you then, yes, I do believe you would be. But if you try to be like your father, perhaps not."

"Do you think my father is not a good leader for our people?" Legolas asked her, his anger obvious in his voice.

Lolria simply ignored it.

"I did not say that but trying to be someone you are not isn't the right thing to do," Lolria said quietly and turned her attention back to the moon. "We shouldn't be anyone but ourselves, even if it's meant well."

From her peripheral vision she saw Legolas nod slowly and look to the moon also, "I'm sorry for getting upset. I suppose I miss them."

Lolria turned to him then and she knew he was talking of his family and friends, his mother and father the most. She moved close to him and wrapped her arms around him. They stayed in each others arms and the sadness melted away enough to take the edge off even though it lingered in the backs of their mind.

"It is all right," she whispered. "I miss them too."

~00.00~

Lolria was riding on Arod again, behind an astride Legolas. She kept a tight hold on him, making sure he didn't "play around" and "accidentally" make her fall.

"Where is she? The woman who gave you that jewel," Lolria turned to see Lady Éowyn and Aragorn. Her grip tightened on Legolas

"Amin ista," (I know) Legolas said quietly.

Lolria let her head rest on his back and closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the other's conversation.

"My lord?" It was Lady Eowyn's voice again. It made anger rise within Lolria as she remembered how much Arwen was in love with Aragorn.

"She is sailing to the Undying Lands, with all that is left of her kin."

Lolria shook her head slightly into Legolas's back. No, she is still in Middle Earth, Lolria thought angrily. Arwen still had hope in Middle Earth.

"I'm going to look ahead, Lolria. Stay here." Lolria nodded at Legolas's words and watched as he got off and made his way to the front of all the people.

"Gimli!" Lolria shouted, motioning the dwarf to her. When he got there, she dismounted.

"You should ride. I need to get some exercise," Lolria added smiling at the dwarf and helped him on as best she could.

They laughed together as but turned around quickly as screams were heard.

Lolria gasped, "Gimli, are those…"

"Wargs!" One of the riders shouted.

Lolria saw Legolas running over the hill and felt herself stiffen. Why was she worrying? He could take care of himself. She relaxed as he killed the warg with a single arrow and killed the orc riding it with his knife.

"What is it? What do you see?" King Théoden asked, once Aragorn made his way back to them, anxiety in his eyes.

"Wargs! We're under attack!" Aragorn explained quickly, running back towards where Legolas stood with several other lookout men, while the king ordered men to go fight alongside them.

Lolria grabbed her bow and started running to Aragorn and Legolas. She wasn't in the right attire or condition but that was not much of a bother.

Aragorn gave Legolas a look and Legolas turned around. He saw Lolria and a panicked look crossed his face for a moment.

"Lolria, you cannot fight! Not with your leg," Legolas said and glanced back to the fields. "Lady Éowyn will need help with the women and children. Please, go to her?"

"I can fight!" Lolria exclaimed with frustration but it disappeared at the pleading look on Legolas's face. She pressed her lips together and nodded, seeing relief wash over the prince's face. Before he could turn away, Lolria grabbed the sleeve of his tunic.

"Do not make me regret leaving," she told him and he nodded. They both took off in opposite directions. Lolria helped Éowyn guide the women to run in the direction of Helm's Deep when something caught Lolria's eye.

She saw two children, a little girl and boy. They wandered, unsure of where to go in the confusion, and no mother around to help them. They seemed to follow the path many men were going and Lolria ran to them, taking their little hands and followed Éowyn as fled the scene of the battle.

~00.00~

"Pretty elfy, sir, where are we going?" the girl asked her. They were finally a safe distance away. Lolria laughed at this and picked up the girl, letting her rest on her hip with one arm around her, while Lolria's other hand held onto the young boy's.

"Well I am no sir, my lady, but we are going to Helm's Deep for protection. You may call me Lolria, and what is the beautiful lady's and handsome lord's names?" Lolria asked receiving a smile from both of them.

"My name is Éothain and that is Freda," Éothain said and the little girl beamed up at Lolria.

"Lord Éothain and Lady Freda, what beautiful names indeed! Now may I ask where your mother is?" Lolria asked. Éothain's face saddened immediately and when Lolria turned to Freda she had the same expression.

"Our mommy said she will meet us, Lolria," Freda said quietly and stared to sniff. Lolria saw the glisten of tears forming in her eyes.

Lolria pulled Freda close to her and whispered soothingly in her ear, "If your mommy said she will meet you, she will. Do not despair, Lady Freda." Lolria heard a slight giggle and smiled. She turned to Éothain, "I'm certain your mother will be waiting for you."

The boy smiled as well and they continued walking when all the women stopped and smiled with relief.

"Helm's Deep! At last! There it is!"

Lolria cheered along, which made the two children join in. They walked to the gates of the city and Freda let out a cry of happiness, jumping out of Lolria's arms to another women's arms. Éothain let go of her also and ran to the women.

"Mama!" Freda cried and Lolria smiled, glad their mother was still alive to care for her young children.

"Éothain! Freda!" The mother exclaimed and clung on to her daughter and son as tightly as she could. Lolria let herself observe the sweet moment for a second longer before going to find Lady Éowyn. Though, she could not help to look back at the small family one last time as she tried to remember what it would be like to embrace her own mother.

"Lady Éowyn!" Lolria called and walked over to her. She saw the food in baskets all around. Éowyn smiled and Lolria smiled back. The two of them had gotten more acquainted with one another, but Lolria suspected Éowyn might have some affections for Aragorn and she had to draw a line there. Lolria knew Arwen would not leave Middle Earth until she would see Aragorn again.

"This is all we could save, my lady." Lolria then noticed the man that was hauling the food and looked to Eowyn.

"Take it to the Caves," she replied back and the man nodded, turning to start taking food to the caves along with other men.

"Make way for the king!" Lolria turned quickly at the words being spoken and rushed down with Éowyn to meet the men that have returned

"Make way for Théoden, Rohan's King!" She heard the same voice again, one of the guards... she thought his name was Gamling.

"Sire!" Soldiers cried, trying to get a glimpse of their king.

"Make way for the king!" The voices were now around the corner and Lolria called out to Éowyn.

"My Lady, hurry!" Then she quickly caught up and looked around, shocked at how little had returned.

"So few. So few of you have returned," Éowyn said looking around. Lolria had a sick feeling drop in her stomach.

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives."

Lolria prayed silently for the safety of her friends. Oh, Valar, please, let no harm have come to Aragorn, Legolas, or Gimli.

"Lolria, my lady," Lolria turned at the dwarf's voice and let out a small relieved sigh, but paused when she did not see Legolas nor Aragorn.

"Lord Aragorn… where is he?" Éowyn asked, but Lolria already knew the answer from the look in the dwarf's eyes.

"He fell..." He trailed off then. Lolria started to panic and got down on her knees to look into Gimli's face.

"Please, tell me it isn't true..." Se started to feel even more sick, "Gimli! What about Legolas!"

The dwarf sighed, "I wish it weren't true. The princeling is fine right behind you, in fact."

Lolria turned to see Legolas riding up. He dismounted, looking at her torn.

"I told you not to make me regret," she fled, letting the two tears leave her eyes.

~00.00~

**It seems like whenever they get somewhat closer something rips them apart huh? Well they will get over this pattern, don't worry! It's to make it suspenseful! Lol I hoped you liked this chapter even if its mostly original convo :P there will be more interaction of Gimli and Lolria, and Aragorn and Lolria in the next chapter! And don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, review, review!**


	13. Return of yet another friend

**Here is the next installment for you all, hope you enjoy it :) **

**Also thank you to those who have followed/favorited! **

**But you guys should really review too, that would be great :)**

**Thank you to those who did review also, it means a lot :)**

**And obviously special thanks to Lady Fountianhead my awesome Beta :)**

**Review Replies:**

**Elf Sister: I know I felt so terrible for him also! But we won't be too sorry from now on ;)**

**Keep Calm and be a Ninja: first of all your pen name is perfection (should've said this before!) second of all, sorry for the last chapter being so short! Here is a fast update! **

**Guest: he is isn't he? It's just he doesn't know how romance works, well in my mind I think he doesn't. :P**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4EVER: Romance in middle earth is more classy then just a single romantic moment and they 'get together'. But that is just how I see it. You will see in the next few chapters that they will act more romantically involved. And then they will get together. Hopefully that helped your confusion! **

**Lolria: On with-**

**Legolas: Why do you get to say it again? I think I would like to try.**

**Lolria: You could, but next time dear. On with the story!**

**Legolas: (sighs) I don't see why I put up with you...**

**Me: (chuckles quietly) It's because you love her! (Clears throat) Now go away! **

~00.00~

Lolria sat on the bed of the quarters given to her. She didn't know how long she'd sat there, trying to cry, wanting to cry, but unable to let the tears fall. She felt raw. There was pain, guilt, relief, sadness and many more she could not name. The only way she knew how to hold herself together was to empty herself from all the emotions. To push them down and forget they existed. Aragorn was gone.

She heard the dinner bell ring but made no move to get up, nor would she let anyone in to talk to her. The day slowly turned to another night and she began to swim in her guilt, trying to keep from drowning in it. She had not shown any relief in seeing the Elven Prince alive but had only blamed him for everything. Her actions had been so far beyond awful. He'd opened up to her and she'd thrown his trust back in his face, with an audience no less.

Lolria rose from her bed and left her quarters to wander restlessly. She stumbled across a soldier of Théoden's and asked him if he knew what room Legolas slept in. The man directed her to a nearby room. She took a breath and finally brought her hand to the door, knocking quietly. No answer. The elleth knocked again, louder this time. She was met with silence again. Without thinking thoroughly, she wrenched open the door, determined to at least talk to him. The room's candle had been doused, and she peered through the dark, seeing a figure lying on the bed.

"Legolas?" She said quietly moving closer to him and closed the door of the room gently. She got no response from him and tensed slightly. She leaned over him and saw him, fast asleep. He seemed tense, his facial features pinched and his body moved restlessly. Why did she have no sense? His closest friend had died today and Lolria had only piled more guilt onto him.

"Legolas," she whispered again. He started to stir but did not open his eyes. Slowly, she reached out with her slender fingertips and swept several strands of his blonde hair out of his face. His eyes flew open at her touch and his hand clamped around her outstretched wrist.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her slowly, traces of sleep slurring his words. He glanced around the room and then looked back at her, "I must be dreaming. That's why you're not angry?" The words were uncertain, as if he wished her to say otherwise. He let go of her wrist and held her hand loosely.

"This is not a dream," She smiled softly, "I came to apologize for my most recent act of stupidity. It seems I have many."

Legolas smiled back at her, realizing this was an attempt to make him smile and not her being truly negative about herself. But reality hit him suddenly as he remembered the day's events. As he remembered Aragorn. The smile disappeared so quickly from his face that Lolria felt physical pain in her chest.

"It is not your fault," said Lolria quietly. "No one could have known it was to happen."

She looked down at their intertwined hands then and saw his elvish bracelet. All elvish men wore a unique bracelet, as the women wore necklaces. His bracelet, though, was rather simple, but beautiful. It was just a silver band with two green leafs meeting together at the middle.

"Do you like it?" Lolria looked up at his words and saw him looking at his own bracelet as well.

"Yes, it is quite beautiful, matches you perfectly."

Legolas smiled at her and caught a glimpse of her necklace. She had always kept it underneath her tunic.

"Would you like to see it?" Lolria whispered to the prince. He nodded and she pulled out the jewel to show him.

Three vines intertwined together and at the tip, produced a flower with five petals. It was unique and beautiful to Lolria and she didn't like to show many people the jewel she wore. Only ones she felt comfortable with, or loved, have seen it. Legolas gently touched the jewel and looked into her eyes - his blue eyes like two clear pools of water - and what he did next made Lolria think she was dreaming. He sat up and moved closer to her, closer than they had ever been. She closed her eyes, not knowing what to do, when the door suddenly opened and someone busted in loudly, making the two elves jump.

"Legolas! He is- Oh..." Gimli raised his eyebrows at the two, and Lolria felt herself colour. Legolas, however, looked torn between irritated at the interruption and amused by Lolria's reaction to it.

"What is it, Gimli?" Legolas asked, deciding upon feeling irritated, sitting up straighter as he looked at the Dwarf.

Gimli merely rolled his eyes at the elf's behavior and continued on huffily, " remind me next time to forget to inform you when one of our presumed dead friends return!"

"What!" Lolria cried and both elves stood quickly as the dwarf laughed merrily.

"Hurry down the hall! You will see."

The two ran out of the room quickly and reached the end of the hall just as a bedraggled Aragorn entered it.

Legolas slowed his walk to match the rider's pace and smiled when they made eye contact, "Le abdollen." (You're late.)

Aragorn smiled back at him and Lorlia giggled quietly, but frowned as she took in the man's appearance.

"You look terrible." Legolas remarked, relief evident in his voice. The two smile again and embraced each other.

When they let go, Lolria hugged Aragorn carefully, not wanting to harm him. She looked up, her eyes glistening, "I promised to keep an eye on you. Do not do that again."

He smiled softly and nodded. Lolria stepped back behind Legolas and watched as he gave Aragorn the Evenstar pendant, Arwen's pendant. Lolria had not even known that Legolas had had the pendant. Legolas laid it in Aragorn's hand and Lolria recognized what Legolas was saying. Not many elves in the world would approve of Arwen's choice, to love a mortal man, but even more so, to give the Evenstar to a mortal. Legolas handed the precious jewel – the ultimate symbol of the Elves' world - back to his friend symbolizing his own acceptance and approval of the man who stood in front of him.

"Hannon le," (Thank you.) Aragorn said, his voice full of thick emotion. Nothing more was said and the trio walked into the great hall where the king. Aragorn immediately began explaining the current situation to the King.

"A great host, you say?" King Théoden asked skeptically.

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn replied, trying to force the king to see the seriousness of it all.

"How many?" Théoden asked, looking out of a window to his left.

Lolria guessed it would be several thousand. She thought she was thinking of too much. Surely, Isengard didn't have that many.

"Ten thousand strong at least," Aragorn responded confidently and Lolria choked quietly. King Théoden looked at him incredulous. Even Legolas showed his worry in his eyes when the smaller elf looked up at him.

"Ten thousand?!" King Théoden said, getting up from his seat walking towards the rider.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall."

Lolria sighed and rubbed her forehead. No fair wind blew their way at any time. Even the fact that Aragorn was alive and able to give them this information in advance could not push away the dread that now choked them all.

"Let them come!" King Théoden shouted and started to walk away resolutely, along the passage behind the deepening wall of Helm's Deep.

King Théoden spoke to his head guard, Gamling, "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." Gamling nodded quickly to his King and hurried off. The five of them, the King, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Lolria stood at Helm's Deep's gate.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." King Théoden stated and Lolria silently hoped to herself that no army would breach the wall tonight.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad," Gimli said, leaning on his axe.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep," King Théoden replied rudely and walked past the dwarf.

Legolas clamped a hand on the dwarf's shoulder and followed Aragorn and King Théoden. Lolria merely crossed her arms and glared in the direction they had gone.

"Come on, lassie, we should follow them," Gimli said slightly defeated. Lolria sighed and walked with the dwarf down the path.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock," the king continued on, "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be re-sown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages," Aragorn said hotly, "They come to destroy its people, down to the last child."

"What would you have me do?" Théoden asked Aragorn and drew very close to him. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid." Aragorn said, trying to reason with Théoden and Lolria waited with anticipation. She sent a plea to the Valar that the king would not let his stubbornness blind him to the sense Aragorn spoke.

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

Lolria shut her eyes and inwardly groaned at the king's words. What would they lose if they called for aid? Nothing, but at least they could do try.

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn's voice was strong.

At the mention of Gondor Lolria's heart felt saddened. Boromir would be forever in her thoughts about Gondor. She wondered how the people of Gondor would react to their captain's death.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon… – No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone." Théoden walked away from him and turned to Gamling, who had reappeared suddenly. "Get the women and children into the caves," He ordered.

"We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, my lord –" Gamling started but King Théoden cut him off.

"There is no time. War is upon us!"

~00.00~

"Lady Lolria!"

Lolria whipped her head around and saw Éothain running towards her. She hurried towards him and knelt down.

"Éothain, what is the matter?" Lolria asked slowly when she saw his panicked face.

"They are saying that I must fight. And that my new friend, Haleth, he must fight also."

Lolria looked at Éothain in shock. The child, at most, was thirteen years of age, probably younger, and they expected him to fight? Her father wouldn't even teach Lolria how to shoot an arrow until she was sixteen and even then he had been quite reluctant.

"Stay here. I will be back," Lolria said and saw the fear in his eyes – saw that he thought she would not return. She hugged the child tightly, "do not fear I will return for you and your friend."

When Éothain finally nodded, Lolria took off in search of Legolas or Aragorn. She wasn't in a place to argue with the king about such matters, but she needed help.

To her luck, she found both Legolas and Aragorn. She called out for them. They turned around and made their way towards her, asking her what was the matter after seeing the distress on her face.

"They are making boys fight, young children! We may be outnumbered but the king cannot expect mere children to fight!" Lolria said angrily.

The two men looked pained and then a man called 'Lord Aragorn!' He excused himself quickly.

Legolas looked at her, defeated, "I feel as you do, Lolria, but they insisted. There are so little men. It's desperation, but there's no way to stop them."

Lolria softened at the pain in his voice. Children of the Elves were so precious and cherished that both of them were facing unfathomable choices at Helm's Deep. She reached her hand out to latch onto one of his, unsure if she was giving or seeking comfort, "I will keep the boys safe then. That must be our only option."

"Lolria, the chances we win this battle are very lo-" He began, but Lolria brought a finger up to his lips, silencing him.

"There is still hope. Do not give into despair, please," Lolria whispered quietly. He gave her a look of uncertainty but nodded, and took her other hand into his so he was holding both.

The two continued to stare at each other for a while, both savoring the moment of peace, until Lolria remembered her promise.

"I must go to see Éothain, but I will look for you afterwards."

Reluctantly Legolas nodded, his hands clinging to hers for a fraction of a second longer. She left him and quickly went to find the child, seeing him ten feet from where he last had been.

"Éothain!"

He quickly turned as his name rung in the air and looked relieved to see the elf.

"Have you talked to the king? Will I not have to fight?" He asked her with eyes full of so much hope that it hurt her to speak the truth.

"The king will not be swayed.," the child's face fell then but she reached out for him, bringing him close to her, "I will protect you, Éothain. No harm will come to you. I promise. Do you trust me?"

"I do," he responded, fear and disappointment evidence in his voice.

"It might not look like it, but I have already survived a couple of intense battles," Lolria explained as she loosened her grip on him so he could face her.

"Really?" He curiously looked at her, "I didn't know you could fight."

"What? With all these weapons I carry around? Do you think I just wear them?" Lolria asked with a bright smile that made Éothain laugh.

"I should've thought of that," he said. Lolria smiled and kissed his forehead, gazing at his childish face.

"Go get a sword, sharpen it, and then find me. Bring your friend with you also."

Éothain nodded at her words and scampered off. Lolria hurried off in the opposite direction to find Legolas. As she walked quickly through the halls, she touched her necklace and blushed slightly. She wondered what would have happened if they weren't interrupted. Maybe she had imagined the whole thing. Maybe she was just putting too much emphasis on what she wanted to happen and not seeing what was really there. Maybe there had just been something on her face and he was just leaning in to help her. Nienna, that would have been embarrassing.

Heavily intent upon her thinking, she ran violently into someone. She looked up and her face reddened.

"Legolas! Was just looking for you!" Lolria stuttered slightly and calmed slightly as he smiled. It was a rather nice smile, but then she had always thought everyone had a nice smile. For everyone looked beautiful when they were happy.

"And you have found me, but we should be getting to the armory."

Lolria nodded at his words and followed him closely as he lead them away to the armory. It was overcrowded with many different men. They met up with Aragorn and Gimli, who were being fitted with armor.

"Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers," Aragorn said, after looking over some battered weapons.

"Well, would we be this deflated if they were soldiers?" Lolria muttered almost silently and continued to gaze at the men and weapons.

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli added to Aragorn's statement.

"Or too few," Legolas began. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." His voice was heated, filled with frustration that was slowly boiling over, "Boe a hyn: neled herain dan caer menig!" (And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand!)

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras." (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.)

She knew Aragorn was trying to stay positive. He wanted to believe they had made the right choice by coming to Helm's Deep. But she couldn't feel the same hope. She thought of Éothain and how she had felt when she thought Aragorn had been dead. She remembered Legolas' voice as he spoke of the unlikeliness of them winning this battle. Lolria wanted to feel the hope Aragorn seemed to have, but couldn't.

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir... ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!" (Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)

"Then I shall die as one them!" Aragorn shouted, looking at the elf once more before storming away.

Legolas tried to follow him, but Gimli stopped him, reasoning with him, "Let him go, lad. Let him be."

Legolas turned and took off in the opposite direction, his eyes filled with heat and his body tense like a bowstring. She followed him, worriedly.

"Lego-" Lolria began, but was quickly cut off by him.

"Lolria, this isn't a good time," Legolas said, hotly, not even bothering to turn around and face her.

She placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder, "It was an argument. We are all on edge and afraid, Legolas. It's expected that we might lash out. "

He relaxed slightly under her touch and she heard a quiet sigh escape his lips. His eyes still burned with anger though and she looked past him, out the black sky.

"I should not have spoken to him like that. He needs support and hope. Not the prophecy of their dooms from his friend." His voice was heavy with sorrow.

"It's hard for anyone to be positive in times like these. Aragorn understands."

Legolas turned to fully face her, taking both her hands in his. He looked into her eyes intensely, "Lolria, if I asked you, would you listen if I wanted you to go to the caves, to stay safe there?"

She shook her head automatically and his eyes saddened. Her heart tightened painfully and she reached a hand up and stroked his face lightly with the tips of her fingers, "And if I asked you, my lord, would you go to the caves and stay there, safely tucked away?"

"I wish we were not in these circumstances together. I wish we were safe back in Mirkwood and I could tease you endlessly, while you would run through the forests professing to hate me." He closed his eyes, enjoying her touch.

She laughed softly, almost like a soft exhale and then fell serious again, "I would ask for no other people by my side in these circumstances than the ones who are here."

Legolas truly smiled then, tinged with sadness like earlier but now with hope as well, and embraced her, "You are always so brave, Lolria." He murmured softly into her hair, "I pray to the Valar that tonight is not our ending.

Lolria stepped back from his embrace just enough to look up at him and smiled, "This will not be our end, Legolas. Do not believe that. I am certain of this one thing." And as she looked into his eyes, with his arms around, no one could convince her otherwise.

~00.00~

**Well there it is! Hope you all liked it cause I know I did xD**

**Please review!**

**Lost the battle, win the war**

**I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore**

**We're starting over, or head back in**

**There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it**

**Now by Paramore**


	14. The Battle of Helm's Deep

Thank you everyone for replying back to me and here is a chapter for you! I also have another slightly short one I will post tomorrow! So be on the lookout for that! I'm so sorry for the delay and I will delete the authors note tomorrow but will leave it up for tonight.

Review Replies:

Elf Sister: Glad you liked the chapter! :)

Narnia and Harry Potter 4EVER: I love the idea of the braclets also!

Keep Calm and be a Ninja: I'm so happy you love this story!

missastoria: UGH I KNOW BUT I DON'T WANT IT TO BE TO OCC

Letitgoasitmay: Thank you I tried to make them balance each other ;)

Little Indulgence: They came so close! So close! Lol.

Lotrjesusfreak: Here is an update!

Anyways,

Legolas: On with this story!

Lolria: Pfft. I think I do it better.

Aragorn: Next time I will do it the best.

Gimli: Aha! No one will beat a dwarf!

(Clears throat) Ignore them please.

~00.00~

Legolas truly smiled then, tinged with sadness like earlier but now with hope as well, and embraced her, "You are always so brave, Lolria." He murmured softly into her hair, "I pray to the Valar that tonight is not our ending."

Lolria stepped back from his embrace just enough to look up at him and smiled, "This will not be our end, Legolas. Do not believe that. I am certain of this one thing." And as she looked into his eyes, with his arms around, no one could convince her otherwise.

"Lady Lolria!" Lolria turned and saw Eothain running towards the two and she smiled sadly. She let go of Legolas and walked to meet the child and noticed the sword in his hand.

"Eothain," she said with a forced small smile and hugged him tightly and felt relieved as he did also.

"Haleth is near the outer wall, should we go to meet him?" The little one asked and she smiled and nodded.

"Just give me a moment," she said. And then turned around to Legolas, "you will apologize?" He nodded at her words with a slight smile on his face, he motioned her to go on and she took off with Eothain, looking for his young friend Haleth.

They quickly made to the outer wall and she nudged Eothain,"do you see him Eothain?"

"He is right there! With that man who came earlier today," Eothain exclaimed and hurried over to Aragorn and a young boy standing near him.

As Lolria followed Eothain to the two, Aragorn just started to talk to the boy seeing the nervousness in his previous movements.

"Give me your sword. What is your name?" As he asked this Lolria and Eothain were behind Haleth and Lolria stopped Eothain from going farther letting Aragorn's and Haleth's conversation continue on.

"Haleth, son of Háma, my lord." He started and Lolria saw the helplessness in his posture and Lolria felt such sadness over the fact that they were ordered to fight... And how their mothers must feel. If Lolria were ever going to be a mother one day she would never allow her son to fight at such a young age. "The men are saying that we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless."

"This is a good sword, Haleth, son of Háma." Aragorn tells him as he gives the batted sword a few swings, making Lolria smile a tiny smile. Aragorn handed the sword back to Haleth, leans close to him and put his hand on the young boys shoulder.

"There is always hope." Aragorn says and walks back to the now empty armory to get ready and Lolria noted she would have to help both Eothain and Haleth go find something suitable to wear.

"Haleth!" Eothain shouted and the slightly matured boy turned and saw Eothain. He grinned when he did and then his attention fell onto Lolria and he looked at her awestruck, for he probably never had seen an elf, let alone an elleth.

"Hello Haleth son of Hama, I am Lolria Ciryatan." Lolria smiled at Haleth as he stared at Eothain in disbelief. Eothain grinned happily and grabbed a hold of Lolria's hand.

"She is going to help us! Is your sword sharpened?" Eothain asked him and the other merely nodded unable to speak.

"Well we should get you into some armor. Follow me," Lolria commanded them and they hurried behind her. She found where they had spear things for men and boys who did not have any.

She gave them things that would fit best but sighed when she turned to study them. Everything was too big, boys of Rohan were not ones to fight at a early age. But considering what she originally thought they didn't look too bad. She smiled at them slightly and they tried to smile back, but she knew they were in discomfort.

Lolria whipped her head around at a sound of a horn. Lolria knew that horn all to well. Haldir. Here at Helm's Deep! "Hurry we must meet them!" Lolria cried and hurried out and down the hall.

"Open up the gate!" A soldier shouted commanding his men to hurry and let the visitors in.

She ran past many guards who are frozen in amazement as they saw the rows of elves dressed in blue cloaks walking into Helm's Deep. She smiled widely as she saw Haldir leading them all and squealed quietly when she saw Elladan and Elrohir sons of Elrond, brothers of her best friend, and almost like family to her, stand besides him.

"How is this possible?" Lolria turned at King Theoden's words and saw Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli behind.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell," Haldir started. And the smile on Lolria's face only got even bigger. "An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." He smiled at them all and continued on, "We come to honor that allegiance."

"Mae govannen, Haldir." (Welcome, Haldir) Aragorn said and brought Haldir into an embrace. Lolria giggled quietly at Haldir's shocked face as he hugged the man back.

"You are most welcome!" Aragorn told him as they pulled away from each other. Lolria watched patiently as Legolas and Haldir clasp each other on the shoulder, then as they pulled away Lolria hugged him as tightly as she could. She heard the quietest of laughs escape his lips and she pulled away.

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more." Haldir said to the King once he straightened himself out.

Lolria smiled at the twins who now stood in front of her and they both embraced her, and swung her around a bit. Once they let her go she motioned for Eothain and Haleth to come over to her, Eothain hurried over dragging a still shocked Haleth with him.

"They are making the boys fight. And I am going to protect them," Lolria stated before the boys have gotten in hearing range of them.

The two gave her a questioning look but nodded, they knew Lolria well and knew to not to question her now. Probably they should not question her at all really.

Haleth and Eothain stood before them and Elladan smiled and kneeled down, "you two are brave. Being so young and fighting for your freedom."

The two boys slowly smiled and Elrohir knelt down besides his brother, "and you two have made the best choice in having Lolria as a friend. She is the best elleth I have ever seen in battle." Though they have seen her fight, they did not fight together in a battle. Hopefully Lolria wouldn't disappoint them. There was so many things the three wanted to ask each other but there was no time. They could only hope that there would be a time where they could talk to each other like the always had done.

Elladan and Elrohir went with the other elves and Lolria was leading the two young boys to where they were stationed. She walked through the halls slightly lost when she heard some voices.

"Legolas?" Lolria stopped as she heard a women's voice and the boys looked at her confused but she quickly shushed them.

"Rhevain? What in Valar are you doing here?!" Footsteps stopped abruptly and Lolria peered a little more closer and saw two shadows. One belonging to Legolas the other an elleth apparently named Rhevain. Strange how Lolria did not know her since she knew almost all of the elves from Lothlorien. But if Legolas knew her she was probably from Mirkwood...

The elleth with Legolas giggled slightly, "You know I am able to fight. Do not act so surprised."

Lolria saw that her shadow moved close to Legolas. Lolria could feel something blossoming in her chest that very moment, and she knew, but would never would admit, that it was jealousy.

She watched as Legolas seemed to peer around as if making sure they were alone, Lolria who had seen enough grabbed each boys hand and hurried away from the scene and to the Great Wall. They both looked slightly alarmed at her sudden movements and Lolria noticed that, she quickly took deep breaths trying to stay calm for their sakes. Anyways why should it surprise Lolria that Legolas already was in love with an elleth that was probably equally as skillful as Lolria, perhaps even more than. They were stationed at the front of the wall and Lolria was thankful that the wall nearly covered the two boys, just like Gimli, but they could at least see for their heads were well above the wall.

The dwarf nodded to Lolria and watched quietly and Lolria did the same, trying to look unfazed to not frighten Haleth and Eothain. Within a few moments Lolria saw that their bodies had slightly relaxed and she allowed herself a small smile, which quickly disappeared as Legolas walked over to them standing in between both Gimli and Lolria.

Lolria felt Legolas's eyes on her but she pretended to be busy by fiddling with her bow and couldn't help but smile at Gimli's grumbling words.

"You could have picked a better spot," Lolria looked up to see Legolas's smirk and she decided that maybe being just friends was a better, and safer idea. It wouldn't be right for them to be together. She turned her head slightly as she saw Aragorn come to sand behind them.

"Well lad," Gimli says to Aragorn. "Whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Right after he said this thunder roared loudly and lightning followed, she turned to Eothain and Haleth, she whispered quietly to them.

"Do not be afraid, with fear comes death. Go with your instincts, do what you must. And do not ever show mercy."

They both nodded and stayed fixed on the Uruk Hai coming closer and closer each second.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Lolria nodded in agreement with Legolas and he looked to them, grateful.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli said. Lolria rolled her eyes and saw Legolas's attention was elsewhere. She followed his gaze and saw an elleth that she did not know. And in her heart she knew this was Rhevain. She was quite tall, about two inches taller then Lolria and had dark brown hair that was braided nicely. Her eyes looked grey from what Lolria could tell and she had perfect posture. She was beautiful, elegant and skilled. Lolria knew she probably looked like a disaster compared to her, but is it just because her hair was braided tightly and quickly and she had not had properly sleep or recovery in some time that made her less fair then she was? Most likely. But at this moment she did not care anymore. She had two children to take care of and had to make sure they will go back to their families. She still had hope that this would not be the end. It could not end like this. Though she did have Haldir's voice in the back of her mind,

"You never know, it could end like this. Maybe even most likely, sadly Lolria, it happens all the time."

The marching and thumping grew louder and louder without showing signs of slowing down. Lightning flashed quickly before them, and as it could not get worse, it began to rain. On the Deeping Wall Aragorn is giving commands to the Elf warriors, getting them prepared for battle.

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!)

A Uruk-hai who seems to be the leader raises his swords and commands his army to stop with a terrifying, deafening cry. The Uruks stop and growl in anticipation of the upcoming battle and slaughter, waiting for their leader to give the command to attack.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asks the elves and jumps trying to get a better view of what was currently happening, but to no vail.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asks looking down at Gimli with a grin, "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Lolria contains her laugh barley and the dwarf stood there for a moment before breaking into good hearted laughter.

The Uruk Leader then cries out twice, which is seemingly a signal for all the other Uruk-hai to start roaring and thumping their spears furiously. Lolria then watched in horror as a arrow that came near Haleth went flying and hit a Uruk in the chest. It groaned loudly and fell to the ground, dead.

"Dartho!" (Hold!) Aragorn shouted as everyone felt confused at what to do at the moment. They all stood straight and gathered their composure a the other Uruk-hai bare their teeth and roar with anger. With a cry, the Uruk leader thrusts his weapon in the air and the Uruk-hai army starts charging on towards Helm's Deep.

"Tangado a chadad!" (Prepare to fire!) Aragorn shouts, Lolria along with the other elves notch their arrows and aim, awaiting the command to fire.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc." (Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm.) Legolas said as he aimed and Lolria nodded slowly, saying nothing.

"Leithio i philinn!" (Release the arrows!) with that all the elves released their arrows and watched to see if they had hit their target. Lolria nodded as they killed many but once the Uruk in front died more kept coming.

"Did they hit anything?" Lolria shook her head with a small smile, of course they had hit something but the dwarf still had to ask.

"Fire!" Gamling commanded and Lolria watched as more arrows flew by, but the result was the same.

Lolria then notched her arrow again and fired along with the other elves. Aragorn who has moved away a bit, but could still be heard was shouting commands.

"Ribed bant!" (Full volley!)

Lolria saw the ambition on the boys faces when she allowed herself a moment to look upon them. She was glad that they were not fearful anymore and wanted to fight to keep Middle Earth safe.

Something caught her attention though, the sound of elves taking in their last, gasping breaths. She looked down to see the Uruk-Hai's with crossbows, she saw as the killed multiple elves. She shot at them rapidly not acknowledging that ladders were being put up yet.

"Send them to me! C'mon!" Gimli shouted but Lolria was to focused to make any comment to him.

"Pendraith!" (Ladders!) That's when Lolria saw them, she looked from the right of the wall to the left and saw ladders everywhere.

"Swords! Get out your Swords!" Lolria shouted to Eothain and Haleth who both nodded quickly and did what she commanded.

The Elves also drew their blades ready to get into combat. The of the creatures finally make it over and the battle then really begins. Lolria kicked an Uruk that came in close range of Eothain and beheaded another besides Haleth.

"Keep your heads up and be ready!" Lolria shouted and smiled slightly as both Haleth and Eothain killed and Uruk together by stabbing it in the chest.

"Legolas, two already!" Lolria had to laugh at the dwarfs comment for she knew Legolas should at least had killed ten for she had just killed twelve.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas shouted back and Lolria shook her head and sliced another Uruks neck open watching as it fell to its death.

Lolria turned to the two boys and saw them struggling, she quickly shot the Uruks and smiled as they sighed in relief. She looked ahead and saw a Uruk about 120 feet away aim an arrow at Eothain. Lolria threw her bow onto her back and took out Aras and used it as a shield to block the arrow aimed at Eothain's head. She quickly put Aras away and grabbed her bow and shot the Uruk dead, with one arrow lodging in its skull. They looked at her in shock and she smiled back at them but quickly continued shooting arrows at the enemy.

"Causeway! Na fennas! Hado ribed! Hado!" (Causeway! Hurl to flow! Hurl!) Lolria looks to where Aragorn is motioning and gave a quick look to Haleth and Eothain who nodded. It seems they quickly picked up things from Lolria and the other soldiers and were fighting bravely. She along with other elven archers shot to the Causeway but they were heavily protected and advanced quickly. Too quickly.

"Togo hon dad, Legolas!" (Bring him down, Legolas!) "Dago hon! Dago hon!" (Kill him! Kill him!) Lolria who was to absorbed in trying to bring the Uruks on the Causeway down did not pay any attention to what Aragorn was referring to but regretted it when An enormous explosion is set off, blowing away a large part of the wall. She turned to see only Eothain by the edge and saw him shouting, she guessed to someone who had fallen. To Haleth.

"Haleth!" Lolria cried and grabbed onto Eothain and jumped off the wall, she made sure she hit the ground first to break Eothain's fall and quickly got up wincing as she did she flung her bow onto her shoulder and grabbed an unconscious Haleth. She dragged the both of them quickly and saw Legolas fighting alongside Rhevain up still on the wall, at that moment he turned and locked eyes with her. And his eyes went a couple feet in front of her and she turned to see another Uruk, she quickly ducked and let go of Eothain and pushed Haleth into his arms. She was about to unsheathe Aras when the creature swung at her yet again. She moved out of the way and unsheathed Aras, she swung hard but it deflected it and pushed her down to the ground. Her eyes widened in horror as Aras was now out of her reach and the Uruk stood before her laughing darkly. She watched him glance at Eothain clutching onto the still unconscious Haleth and went to kill them first.

With all her might Lolria got up pushed the children away and waited for her death to come. Though when she heard an awful cry she looked up and saw the creature dead on the floor and Legolas stood above her. He smiled at her and shook Haleth awake, the child was dazed but soon snapped out of it. Legolas had already picked up Aras and gave the sword to her.

"I will not let you slip away so easily. Not tonight." He whispered quietly looking at her straight in the eyes.

She smiled and was ready to fight again in the battle with Legolas by her and of course Eothain and Haleth.

She looked up to Legolas and she knew that this really could be their last night, he saw her face and quickly shot an arrow and glanced at her. "Lolria whatever happens I want you to know-"

Before he could finish his sentence the unexpected happened. Two arrows flew by Lolria and Eothain, piercing Legolas in his abdomen.

~00.00~

Cliffhanger! Oh no! Who is this Rhevain? And more importantly is Legolas alive?!

Stories to check out! That I haven't already mentioned! (Like Other side of me and Fea Vairar)

Autumn woods by LuinWasser: (complete) story of Legolas and his wife Iasbelin. Set during LOTR. Not a tenth Walker. It is literally perfection.

Resurrected Woods by LuinWasser: (in progress) Prequel to Autumn woods. Story of Iasbelin and her meeting Legolas. Again, this is a great fic.

I will never let you fall by Lotrjesusfreak: (in progress) Human finds an entry to MiddleEarth and meets Legolas. Legolas/Human but with great twists that make it very interesting and great.

Straying Away From the Path- LetItGoAsItMay: (in progress) dude you guys need to read this. It's so addicting to read. Not. Even. Kidding.

True Love Will Never Die- Villains' Bad Girl: (in progress) Boromir/OC fic... Cried at the newest chapter... It's great.

Song Lyric of the Day:

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

-Radioactive by Imagine Dragons

Please Review? :)


	15. Fading

Here is another chapter! WooHoo! Hope you all liked the last chapter! Please review that one if you haven't read it yet since I deleted the A/N chapter :)

Review Replies:

Missastoria: I think you will love this chapter. *wink wink* And I have not watched Doctor Who yet! I've been meaning to start but I've been so busy with swim team :P And thanks for the review.

Annaismyname: The stories are good aren't they? Haha :) And I'm so glad you love this story!

Little Indulgence: Really? Are my skills getting slightly better? YES! Oh Rhevain you will find out bout her! And I have special plans with her for later chapters. Thanks for the review!

Aragorn: On with the story that isn't centered on me, even though I'm a bigger character.

Lolria: What. Did. You say?!

Legolas: *rolls eyes dramatically*

Gimli: *scoffs*

~00.00~

Lolria stood immobile as Legolas fell to his knees and collapsed to the floor slipping painfully into unconsciousness it wasn't until Eothain's screams had she finally snapped out of it and began to realize what was going on.

She saw that Eothain must have gotten a wound on his arm and quickly killed the Uruk that had dared to attack the child. She then quickly turned her attention back to the prince, she knew that she could save him somehow. But she did not remember what she had that could possibly save him in the state he was in. Her mind went completely blank for two frantic seconds until she remembered. Lothlorien. Lady Galadriel's gift. The viral of elvish medicine.

She unclasped the bottle from her belt and shoved it to Haleth, "Make him swallow every last drop." She commanded and ripped the right sleeve of her tunic and shoved it to Eothain.

"Use it as a bandage!" She knew she wasn't using a soothing tone, but they were in battle, this was no place for soothing tones.

She looked forward when the two quickly followed their orders and tried to estimate the possible Uruk-Hai's that could've shot Legolas and narrowed it quickly down to three and shot them all dead. One arrow for each, right through the skull. She glanced to see Haleth with now a half full viral, feeding Legolas the liquid, while Eothain whimpered slightly as he tightened his makeshift bandage.

Lolria continued to kill the creatures around them so Haleth could successfully help Legolas and once she finished she tried to scan around for somewhere to stop for a moment and take the arrows that were embedded into Legolas out.

She saw a small and narrow walk way about seven meters away. The boys would be able to carry the unconscious Legolas easily since elves were very light in weight and Lolria could cover for them.

"Brace the Gate!" She turned to hear the King and smiled weakly, it was good he was encouraging his men but at this moment she did not see much light in this battle.

"Eothain! Haleth! Carry Legolas to that small clearing, I will be behind you killing anything coming remotely your way." She was so glad that they trusted her completely and never questioned her. It made it a lot easier for Lolria to think of what to do next, for they would not be able to stay in the small passage way, unnoticed, for long.

"Keep running! Do not turn back!" She shouted and shot Uruk after Uruk, though many arrows were shot towards her, she managed to doge all of them. Barely.

The two were panting when they got to the narrow hall way and gently lowered the prince down to the floor. Lolria thanked her father for teaching her to pull out an arrow without damaging yourself, plus doing it very quickly. It came in handy when she was shot right before the fellowship was broken and it came in handy now.

She had a tight grip on one of the arrows and carefully pulled it out of him, thanking the Valar that he was unconscious, and took the other one out as well. But she quickly noticed that he continued to bleed and cursed quietly, in elvish. She didn't have enough material to make a bandage and even if she did, they had lingered her to long and she knew it. At the sound of footsteps Lolria grabbed her bow and aimed but was washed in relief at whom she saw.

"Elladan. Elrohir," Lolria breathed wearily and they quickly discovered the situation they were in and Elladan quickly took the children while Elrohir told Lolria to take the prince and follow his brother while he would cover them. Lolria nodded at Elrohir's words and took Legolas in her arms tightly. Praying silently that the medicine would be enough for now to keep him alive.

"Legolas... Please wake up," Lolria said in a soft whisper as she ran at high speed trying to catch up with Elladan. "If you can hear me please show me somehow. Mirkwood needs you, Aragorn needs you..." She trailed off and built up her courage, she knew that he most likely could not hear her; but prayed to the Valar that he would not take him away from her. "Legolas I need you," it was quiet sure but she needed to say it.

"Fall back!"

"Into the Keep!" Guards continued to shout to the men.

Lolria breathed out a small sigh of relief as she saw Aragorn, Gimli and another ellon she thought she had seen before. They all ran into the keep and Aragorn orders men to use whatever furniture to block the door and ran over to where Lolria laid down Legolas. She quickly grabbed a tablecloth and took her dagger to make a bandage for Legolas and tied it tightly and hopefully the wounds would stop bleeding.

"What happened?" He asked her as he rested a hand on the princes forehead. "I thought he would help Gimli and I get away, but he sent Helliun."

Lolria pressed her lips together slightly and watched the slight rise and fall of his chest. "He saved me, Eothain and Haleth. We were going to die Aragorn," she said quietly. She let her long slender fingers brush away his hair again and look to Aragorn. "I have given him medication. You must talk to the king."

Reluctantly the man nodded and hurried off to the King of Rohan. Lolria noticed Legolas's breaths became more shallow, but kept a steady pace. Elladan and Elrohir quickly walked over to the other two elves, and she noticed Haleth and Eothain were no longer with them.

"Where are-" Lolria started and Elladan quickly answered her unspoken question.

"We quickly let them into the caves with their mothers and siblings. There was no reason not to at this point." Lolria smiled slightly at them and they both sat down beside her.

"We did not know the prince meant so much to you," Elohir started and she sighed quietly once again.

"It seems that I had not truly known how much he means to me until now," they both nodded simultaneously at her words and Elohir wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"If it was meant to be he will live Lolria."

"I know. I just hope it was not supposed to end like this." As Lolria said this she noticed the the blood stain on his makeshift bandage stopped getting bigger and smiled a little bit. She slowly leaned down and kissed his forehead gently, not at all feeling embarrassed that Elladan and Elrohir had witnessed it. She knew that they knew Legolas and Lolria shared a different connection. One that Lolria had not realized how strong until they had gotten to Helm's Deep.

"Elladan and Elrohir!" Lolria turned to see two elves call for them. The remaining elves of about fifty stood in a circle and Lolria tried to search for Haldir when she saw bright light shining through the windows.

"Yes. Yes!" She turned her attention to King Theoden and Aragron, "The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!"

She watches as Gimli shouts and hurries to the horn and instantly know what is going on.

Lolria quickly grabbed Aras and smiled slightly, remembering the moment her father gave her the sword. She stood in front of Legolas, occasionally glancing back at him, making sure he was okay.

"FORTH EORLINGAS!" Théoden leads his men out to meet the Uruk Hai and the elves follow behind them, but it is only seconds before the Uruk-Hai start entering. She slashed away killing any that where getting to close to Legolas or tired to get to the caves. But it was not long until she was weary, for the Uruk Hai kept advancing but she saw a blinding white light come from the window and breathed out.

"Gandalf."

She now had so much more energy and she smiled welcomingly to the enemy and beheaded many that dared to step forward. She quickly then used her bow and shot Uruk after Uruk and noticed they were no longer entering. After she killed the last one in the room she quickly glanced outside and saw them. The Rohirrim! Lolria laughed and hurried back to Legolas, she held him close to her and she whispered quietly.

"See? I knew this was not our end."

~00.00~

Lolria waited anxiously outside as Aragorn continued to heal Legolas. Elladan had gotten grazed by a sword, but it would heal very quickly. She too had gotten minor injuries and had them cleansed and they were healing quickly. She also checked on both Haleth and Eothain, their families filled with such joy that their boys came back to them and piled thanks onto Lolria. She turned her attention back to the door waiting for Aragorn to open it an let her in.

She knew Legolas would be fine as Elladan would be fine but... She needed to see him and be by his side.

The door opened and she saw Aragorn and held her breath. Aragorn smiled at her as if he knew what she was feeling inside.

"He is fine, just needs about a day or two of rest. You will see, go on in."

Lolria nodded at his words and hurried into the room she quickly sat in a spear chair beside him and watched his face, searching for pain or discomfort. Though she did not see any and smiled slightly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled up to Aragorn, "I think I would still like to stay. Just in case something were to happen."

"Well you have tended to yourself so I will allow you but if I notice you are not eating, sleeping, bathing or what not I will not permit you in."

Lolria again nodded and heard Aragorn leave the room. She wondered what she could possibly do for him when he woke up. It would be rather strange to give a man flowers and plus there probably wasn't a place where there were any flowers in Helm's Deep. She continued to think when she heard light footsteps enter the room. She turned and to her surprise saw her. Rhevain.

They both looked at each other awkwardly for a moment until Rhevain smiled at her.

"You have travelled with the fellowship, have you not?"

Lolria nodded slightly, "I am a member of the fellowship. My name is Lolria Ciryatan."

She nodded at Lolria and curtsied, "Rhevain of the woodland realm."

"Are you well acquainted with... The prince?" Lolria asked, she heard the uncertainty in her own voice but it could not be helped.

But she did not seemed to notice as she smiled coyly, "actually I am. My father is a captain of the guard in Mirkwood. Many people think he will ask to wed me soon," as these words came out of her mouth she glided over to sit on the bed, beside Legolas.

Lolria had to stop herself from choking and her eyes widened. "I did not know he had such a relationship with anyone." But then why would he not? Lolria thought. Maybe the connection they had really was a figment of her imagination.

"Well it's not much really. Not yet anyway," Rhevain admitted. But that did not ease her heart. Lolria stood up and forced a smile on her face.

"I must be off. I must see to Lord Aragorn."

"Oh of course! I will see you some other time!" Rhevain called as Lolria hurried out of the room.

~00.00~

She saw a group of about twenty elves and quickly found out they were the only elves that had survived.

Lolria quickly looked around and looked to them all urgently. "Where is Haldir? What has become of him?!" She cried as her body shook.

The only reply was a dozen heads looking towards the floor and tears streaming down their faces.

"Oh Haldir," Lolria whimpered quietly and walked to her quarters with tears streaming down her face.

~00.00~

Lolria stayed in her room two days laying on her bed either sleeping, crying or simply staring at the ceiling. She no longer wanted to live, the ones she loved were gone or being taken from her. She felt cold and needed to pile blankets on herself. She ignored the grumbling noise her stomach made and locked the door of her quarters. It wasn't till miday of the third day that her door was kicked down by Aragorn, Elladan and Elorhir. They rushed into the room and furrowed their eyes in concern.

Lolria did not flinch as the door was brought down. Nor did she turn her head to face them. She had grown thinner and paler. She heard as they called her name but could not respond. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed before her brain could realize Legolas standing with them.

~00.00~

Aragorn POV (Like I've said before I'm not so great at guys POV but I think it will be the best to see this from Aragorn)

Aragorn paced back in forth on deep thought; Elladan and Elrohir were rubbing their foreheads and sighing deeply, Gimli worried face deepened every hour. They had not seen Lolria in two days. And Aragorn suspected why; he could tell the elleth was in love with Legolas. The way she stayed by him throughout the battle, and giving him the medication that saved his very life.

Though Aragorn did more something else that was also pretty obvious. Legolas loved Lolria. They way the prince looked at her when her attention was not on him, they way he got jealous of Boromir when he was with the fellowship. And it was only recently that Legolas had finally told him that he loved her.

But when Aragorn went to check Legolas' room to check on both him and the elleth he was surprised to see a different elleth. One that Legolas had told him about. Rhevain, a close friend of Legolas; but by the way she sat by him Aragorn knew to Rhevain Legolas was more then a friend.

He had talked very little with Rhevain, and now he stopped his pacing. Everyone turned to see an elleth run down the hall and Aragorn could tell it was Rhevain; why she was running he did not know but when he turned back he looked surprised.

"Legolas, you have finally awoken!" Aragorn said and clasped a hand on his friends shoulder. He knew then Legolas probably told her that he only loves her as a sister and not a lover.

Legolas smiled back slightly and shook his head. "Though I thought I was to die, for I felt my soul leaving me."

"Lolria saved you. That's the only reason you stand where you are." The words came from Elrohir and Aragorn could see he was slightly glaring at the prince. Elladan was also doing the same. He supposed they also sensed she was heartbroken and also in pain of Haldir's death.

"Where is she?" Legolas asked, a look of desperation on his face. Both Elladan and Elrohir softened then and the two quickly turned to each other.

"If you bring anymore pain to her-" Elladan began and Aragorn had to cut in.

"He was unconscious. He did not bring this pain onto her," Aragorn stated. And was now receiving a daggers from the look Elrohir was giving him.

"No. They are right Aragorn. I should have cleared the situation beforehand." Legolas started and then looked to the elven twins, "please let me see her. I wish to tell her how I honestly feel about her."

The twins again looked to each other. "And how do you honestly feel for her?" Elrohir asked with a raised eyebrow.

Legolas smiled, "I truly and honestly love her."

Gimli who had kept quiet smiled now. "Well come on! We all want to see if she is alright anyway." Everyone but Legolas nodded and hurried off.

"Is Lolria alright? Is she ill?" Legolas asked in deep worry as they got to her door.

"We had not seen her for two days now," Elladan stated as her tried to open the door. But it was lock, just like the day before.

Aragorn moved them all away and kicked the door opened. The man, dwarf and elves hurried in to see a ghostly pale Lolria staring off into space.

"Lolria," Legolas choked just when her eyes fluttered shut.

"S-she is fading," Elrohir whispered as he placed a hand on her forehead.

"Hurry!" Aragorn shouted, "Get her into a healing room. Legolas come with me." Elladan and Elrohir got Lolria up while Gimli went to find a room for her and Legolas followed Aragorn.

"She should be awake when the sun goes down for I think her sleeping schedule has gotten messed up." Legolas nodded at Aragorn's words and looked at him.

"Should I be there?" Legolas asked. "And then tell her?"

Aragorn nodded. "We cannot have her fade. Not like this."

~00.00~

Lolria's POV

Lolria stretched a bit and her eyes slowly opened. She was in a different room. She thought anyways. Her brain took so long to register thoughts that she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Her mother gone. Boromir. Haldir. Legolas was probably alive but would never be her's. She then heard a couple of footsteps and slowly turned her head and sighed.

She had been imagining Legolas was actually with her a couple times and it broke her heart every time she figured out he wasn't real.

"Why do you keep coming?" Lolria asked weakly not wanting to know the answer.

He looked at her confused and in pain. That was different. He sat beside her and tried to smile, but it was weak.

"I came to thank you. You saved my life Lolria," he said softly gazing into her eyes. Wanting her to know that she meant the world to him.

Lolria slowly and hesitantly reached out her hand. Waiting to touch nothing and realize he was not there, but when she touched his face her eyes widened largely.

"Legolas," she whimpered quietly as her hand withdrew from him. She never felt so weak and vulnerable. She felt so hopeless, worthless and also felt like a curse. Everyone she cared for were slowly slipping away.

"Yes Melamin it is I," (My Love) Legolas said with a smile and leaned down to her. "I told you I would not let you slip away, I love you too much to ever let that happen."

Her face filled with shock as his lips met hers but then smiled widely and kissed him back. It was soft and gentle but full of love that desperately wanted to come out.

"Le melin Lolria," Legolas murmured quietly as he pulled away slightly while pushing strands of hair away from her shallow face.

Lolria shook her head slightly with her smile still on her lips, "Le melin Legolas." She replied wrapping her arms around his neck to bring his lips to her once again.

~00.00~

Aha! There they kissed! Now please shower me with reviews? If I get more than ten reviews I will update before Friday! So please review! Next chapter will have more of Legolas/Lolria and have special moments with Lolria and the twins.

And if anyone knows an actress of who they picture as Lolria put it in review!

Song Lyric of the day:

You can take my heart, if yours won't beat

We're forever unstoppable

If you're torn apart, I'll make you see

That nothing's impossible

When you're broken, and you're shattered

Love will save you from disaster

You can take my heart, if yours won't beat

We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable

Forever Unstoppable by Hot Chelle Rae


	16. Chapter 16

**I am absolutely the worst person alive. I do have many excuses to why I have not been updating but I feel that it doesn't matter and I am so sorry to all of you... But I am not discontinuing this story! I have a chapter 3/4 done and I will try to get back in contact with my beta. I'm so sorry everyone... Please don't hate me because I do have other reasons besides being lazy...**

**thank you for you're patients,**

**Jennifer**


	17. New beginnings

I'm so so so sorry you guys it's just that I had have some very bad things happen... I'm okay, now and here is a new chapter for you all. I cannot believe I have over 100 reviews! I love you all. More than you can imagine, I'm just so sorry you all had to wait so long for this. And I am sorry if this is not up to standards, I need to get used to writing again.

Superkiran: Haha! She is jealous! She seems like the type to get jealous. Of course Legolas can't die! XD Haha yes they kissed! You all were practically begging me to have them kissed (and I can't lie I have been waiting for this moment.)

SamehJay: Hehe I'm glad you love this! Here is an update! And did you just say I'm an amazing author? (Looks around) Me? (Does a happy dance!)

Keep Calm and Be Ninja: He did! I came up with the idea because seriously it seems like the fellowship is indestructible! (I mean they are epic but someone should get injured without dying) I'm glad you that you love my writing! I loved the last chapter too! It's a good balance between action/drama/romance.

Narnia and Harry Potter 4EVER: Aww thank you for the review!

(Thank you all who reviewed I want to keep this short so I can post it! I love you all!)

Gimli: Aha! On with the story!

Elladan: Will we get

Elrohir: A turn to say it?

~00.00~

Legolas's POV

Legolas smiled as Lolria pulled him into another kiss but then she suddenly became so hesitant and she pulled away, looking away from him.

"Legolas... Rhevain. She, I thought- you." Lolria said unable to continue on, the hurt evident in her voice. Legolas closed his eyes slightly and scooted closer to her, caressing her cheek slowly, making her eyes look back to him. The once bright, fiery blue eyes were shallow and dull.

"Lolria I never loved Rhevain more than a sister. I could never love anyone more than you. Even if I tried," Legolas said quietly and noticed how weary she looked. It worried him too much. He continued to caress her cheek lovingly and slowly and smiled slightly as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Tell me why you are so saddened? It could not just be because of Rhevain," Legolas asked her. And saddened when he saw the tears forming in her eyes. He then wondered if the children have not made it throughout the battle, and that she blamed herself.

"Haldir... He's gone, Legolas." It was almost inaudible but Legolas heard it and sat up straight in shock.

"Haldir?..." Legolas asked and knew that it was true. He knew how much it hurt Lolria, the two seemed very close when the fellowship had stopped at Lothlorien. She looked up to him, a role model to her.

"Legolas, why do the people I care for are slowly slipping away? One by one they leave me," the tears that were trying hard not to fall were now falling freely. Legolas pulled his love into an embrace. She sobbed freely and clung onto him, burying her head into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and held her close, he could feel the pain that was slowly taking over her and wished he could take all the pain and take it onto himself.

"Promise me you won't leave me," Lolria said. It was a loud whisper that was cut off with her taking deep breaths.

"I won't ever leave you. Not purposely," he said into her ear making her shiver. He held one of her hands and noticed they were ice cold. "Your cold," he continued on and got up to the dresser and pulled out more blankets from the bottom drawer.

"I'm so weary... I don't want to fade no longer." She mumbled as Legolas placed more blankets on top of her.

"You will not. You just need some rest." Lolria nodded at his words and fell asleep, Legolas quietly went over to the door and opened it. Elladan, Elrohir, Gimli, Gandalf and Aragorn walked in.

Gandalf nodded at Legolas, for they had seen each other since he left at Edoras, but it had been brief, then the wizard hurried over to Lolria. He placed a hand on her head and smiled slightly, making everyone waiting anxiously for what he would say.

"She will be fine in time. Though it will be a while before she will be herself again," Gandalf said and watched her sleeping form for a moment longer. "She shall ride with us to Isengard tomorrow. I feel it will help her to be away, though she will need more attention."

"She could ride with me," Elrohir said and Elladan nodded. Gandalf glanced at everyone else, giving Legolas a longer glance but no one had an objection.

"Well we all should leave to get some rest as Lolria is doing," Gandalf said after a moment of silence and everyone filled out slowly after Gandalf.

"Legolas," Aragorn said standing by the door. "You need rest, you are also still healing."

Legolas nodded and smiled slightly; walked over to his best friend. "Thank you mellonamin, I don't think I could've done any of this without your support." (My friend)

They both left the room and Aragorn laughed. "If it weren't for me the two of you would not even become on friendly terms!"

Legolas started to color at his friends statement and shrugged, "That is true and I thank you." Aragorn nodded and clasped his hand onto Legolas's shoulder, Legolas did the same and the two went to their separate rooms.

~00.00~

Lolria's POV

Lolria woke up when the rays of sunlight had hit her pale face. She just laid there a moment until the events of the night before washed over her like a hurricane. Legolas kissed her. She kissed him. He told her he loved her, and couldn't stop even if he tried.

Had it all happen in the last twenty four hours? And what about Rhevain? If he didn't love her why would she say such things? Lolria knew from the moment she had visited his bedroom here at Helm's Deep that she had feelings for him that were stronger than mere friendship. But she couldn't help but think; he was a prince. What was she? An elleth from Lothlorien. Not of noble birth. Just an elleth; an elleth without a mother.

What would his Ada and Naneth think? The King and Queen of Mirkwood. What would her own Ada think? She didn't deserve him, so why did he love her? More and more questions continued to flood her mind. And she had no answers to ease herself.

The door opened and women came into the room. Two went to the dresser while the other two went into the washroom.

"My Lady, have you awoken?" Lolria simply nodded at the question for she knew her throat was to dry to even let out a simple yes. She nodded back to Lolria and the two helped her up and shooed her into the washroom. The other two had filled the tub with hot water and it looked like they added some scented oil and flower petals into the bath. Lolria turned with slight confusion on her face.

"I am sorry, but what is the meaning of all this?"

The women smiled knowingly and began helping Lolria out of her clothes. "I am sorry My Lady be we were told not to tell anything of that sort."

Lolria's brows knit together in confusion but simply shrugged and slipped into the water. Sighing as she did, it felt like an eternity since she took a bath as nice as this. She took her time to scrub herself clean and drained the tub and washed her hair, slipped out and dried herself. Then the four women than quickly took over. Drying her hair, slipping on clothes on her; a dress she might add, and pushed her out of her room. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and began walking out slowly to the main hall, taking her time with each step.

"Lolria," the elleth looked up and smiled slightly at the sight she saw. She went as fast as her feet would take her and jumped into the arms of Elladan and Elrohir. The two held her tightly and rubbed her back reassuringly for awhile before letting go of her and allowing her to greet the rest of the group. Before she moved on though she kissed both on the cheek and thanked them; they smiled at her and she went on.

When Lolria turned her eyes landed on Gimli and she smiled a bit and did a little curtsy and the dwarf scoffed before Lolria bent down and hugged the dwarf and she smiled a bit wider when he hugged her back.

"Don't do that again, you hear me lassie?" He said as she pulled away and Lolria laughed softly and nodded.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around and and was face to face with Aragorn. He gave her a slight smile before he embraced her and whispered into her ear.

"He's been waiting patiently, you should acknowledge him."

Lolria blushed deeply and nodded before he pulled away and and she but her lip and walked to the elven prince. There was a small playful smile on his lips and he gave her a slight bow. She huffed a bit and embraced him, he laughed and twirled her around making her giggle quietly and he finally set her down on her feet.

"You look beautiful..." He whispered it in her ear an she blushed looking down at her dress. The material was silk like and was a light rosy color, that went down and tickled her ankles.

"Thank you..." She whispered back quietly. "You look perfect as always." He smiled back at her before they heard someone clear their throat. The two turned around and blushed as they saw the King of Rohan and Gandalf standing beside him. Lolria quickly bowed down and when she stood back up she smiled.

"I am glad to see you are well, King Theoden."

"Likewise, Miss Lolria." It was said with a gentle smile and Lolria turned to Gandalf and gave him a bow also before blinking a bit and sat down. It was then that everyone rushed at her side but she quickly waved them off.

"I am fine. I am just needing a small rest off my feet," Lolria said. Though they all nodded, she saw the concern written all over their faces. She let Legolas help her as they went to fetch their horses and leaned into him a bit.

"Are you sure you will be fine? Isengard is not a short distance."

Legolas smiled a bit and held her a bit more closer to him, "If there was anyone to worry about, milady, it is you."

Lolria stood up straighter and walked a bit more faster. "I will be fine. You see? There is nothing to worry about."

Legolas said nothing but Lolria knew what he was thinking. It was what she would think if their roles were reversed. They walked the rest of the way silently and found everyone waiting for them. Elrohir was up on his horse and Elladan helped her up so she sat down behind his brother. She wrapped her arms around Elrohir and watched as Legolas mounted with Gimli.

"Lolria? Are you ready?" It was Elrohir speaking and she nodded slightly into his back. With that he took off following Gandalf and the King with his men. She looked back and looked to the remaining members of the fellowship and imagined the others with them right then. She wondered how different the outcome would be if the hobbits and Boromir were with them now. All she could do was wonder as Helms Deep slowly disappeared from her vision.

~00.00~

So like I said, this is more like a filler. Now that all the crap is done with I can focus on stuff /I/ like. And this involves creating an rp with my friend! Go to Faniriya-rpg on tumblr and check us out please! It would mean a lot!


End file.
